Thristy For Your Love
by Angel of the day
Summary: Everything was perfect in their respective little worlds. Bella had the intriguing mystery that was Edward Cullen, and Carlisle had a loving wife and family. But, when their two worlds collide, they find something that not even Alice saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Alrightly my readers. This story is based off of video I found on youtube, though this story is more based off of the song they used, Carnival of Rust by Poets of the fall. The video is one of the the best Carlisle/Bella vids out there. I love it! So I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

Chapter One: Bella's POV

I was sitting in the hospital, gazing around me. Still in utter shock about what had just happened. I had been leaning against my truck. Minding my own business when a van came out of nowhere, started sliding out of control, and almost hit me. It would have too. If Edward hadn't stopped the car!

Yes, stopped the car. He ran, from the other end of the parking lot! Pushed me down and held his hand up to stop the car, and he was fine! It should have killed him! I was starting to hyperventilate just thinking about it. Charlie tried to calm me down, but it was hard. I had just had a near death experience, and Charlie wasn't exactly calm himself. I had almost calmed my anxiety when I saw him.

The man was gorgeous. He was tall. Easily six foot possibly taller. He had short blonde hair that was laid back perfectly, so perfectly that I had an itch to run my fingers through it. He wore a crisp blue dress shirt with a high collar, a tie that was a shade lighter then his shirt, but matched perfectly. His wore black dress pants with black shoes. He had a white doctor's coat over his outfit. There were a good amount of pens in the pocket. I literally couldn't breath. My heart sped up, and I knew that if I looked him in the eye I'd probably die from lack of air. I just hoped that he wasn't going to be my doctor. I knew I would act foolish.

I watched as he greeted Charlie and then stood in front of me. I had the worst luck. He gave me a confused look. That lasted a second. Then he gave me, on his pale, perfect face, the most sincere smile. I smiled back blushing and his smile widened slightly, "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He shook my hand.

His hands were cold, but they felt nice. Actually it was like a spark of electricity shot between us. I let go quickly, hoping he didn't feel it. This man was making me feel uneasy.

"I heard what happened Isabella," Doctor Cullen begun but I interrupted him and said, "Bella please."

"Excuse me?" Doctor Cullen asked.

"I prefer to be called Bella," I replied with an embarrassed laugh. In truth it was the way he said my name that made me correct him. It made me want to shiver. He had a slight English accent that caused my name to sound beautiful, and sexy. I was always a sucker for an English accent.

"Alright. Bella it is," Doctor Cullen said with a slight smile. I smiled back. He looked down at his clipboard. He kept his head down but looked up with his eyes. It was a sexy look. My heart was hammering in my chest and I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. I looked and found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes. They were golden, and warm. I looked down quickly as my heart skipped a beat.

He put his clipboard under his arm and made me look up as he checked my eyes, saying all the while, "You were really lucky Bella."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Edward," I replied. I don't know what made me say that. It wasn't like I was thinking about him. Actually I hadn't thought of any of the Cullens, except the one standing in front of me.

"My son?" Doctor Cullen asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Again my heart skipped a beat.

"Yea," I replied still not really looking at him, "I was standing by myself. I saw Edward across the parking lot. Then I saw the car, and then suddenly Edward was right there." I got a dazed expression and muttered, "He stopped the car."

Doctor Cullen didn't say anything for a moment. Finally he said, "I'm sure it just looked that way. Nobody could have moved that fast Bella." He cocked his head to one side and said, "Are you sure you feel well?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I hated it when people doubted my sanity. Doctor Cullen smiled at me and said, "If you feel anything out of the ordinary I want you back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doc," I replied with a smile. He smiled back and chuckled. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Shaking his head slightly he said, "Call me Carlisle."

I nodded then dunked my head. Blushing for all I was worth. He really was gorgeous. I felt my heart speed up.

I watched as he pronounced me well and then he bid us good-bye. I followed him with my eyes and watched him turn, then glance back at me. My eyes widened as he caught me watching him. I saw a startled expression cross his face, and then he walked off. I sighed. He probably thought I was ogling him, which I was. Damn.

I got up and followed my dad to the check out desk. While he was speaking to the nurse and giving her my information I wondered off. I was about to turn the corner when I saw Carlisle speaking to Rosalie and Edward. My eyes widened and I took a step back. I watched them, not really paying attention to the conversation. Carlisle was much too interesting to watch. Still I understood the conversation and I was a little insulted.

I must have made some noise because Carlisle looked up and our eyes connected. I tried to move and go back to Charlie but I was quickly falling into his eyes. He let his children speak for a moment longer before he stopped Rosalie from speaking ill of me.

They both looked at me and Carlisle looked down. I was free from his pull. I too looked down. Then I looked up again and said; to cover up my staring, "I would like to speak with Edward for a moment?"

There was a flash of something in Carlisle's eyes but it was quickly stifled and he led Rosalie away. Edward made his way to me and I quickly asked, "How did you get over to me so fast?'

Edward laughed and said, "You must have hit your head Bella. I was right there beside you."

"No you were not!" I snapped. I hated it when people made me out to be a liar, "You were across the parking lot."

Edward's face closed up and he glared at me with that old hatred. I consciously held myself still. He finally looked away and said, "No one would believe you Bella."

I took a step away from and glared daggers at him. He was surprised for a second and actually took a step back as well. I continued to glare, and snapped, "I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just wanted to know."

That's when I saw Carlisle round the corner and I sighed. Carlisle put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "You should go find Rosalie and go home."

Edward looked like he was going to object when Carlisle said, "Edward. Home now."

Edward glared at me one final time, like it was my fault that he was being sent home like a petulant child, and stalked down the halls. I cocked my head as I watched him walk. Was it my imagination or did he walk faster then the average person?

Carlisle cleared his throat, and asked, "You are not going to let this lie are you?"

"No," I replied with a shake of my head and an apologetic grin.

Carlisle's eyes flashed and he grinned back. Then he leaned in. He had the most wonderful smell. It was unlike anything I'd ever smelt. It was sweet and musky. All man. Carlisle put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Happy hunting then Bella." His breath was even more delicious. Better then any gum or toothpaste I'd ever smelt. It was intoxicating. He pulled away from me and smiled. I felt myself shiver. It was then I realized how cold he was. "Good day Bella."

I watched as he walked away. When he turned I walked back to Charlie and muttered, "Damn perfect doctor." Things had just become quite complicated.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I suppressed a groan when I head about the accident at the school. It didn't really surprise me that one of the students had slid on the ice. Most of the students at Forks High School drove like maniacs. No it wasn't that. It was the rumors that Edward had something to do with this. I shook my head and took the case. I looked at the clipboard. Isabella Swan. Pretty name.

When I entered the E.R. a smell hit me so hard that I almost stumbled. I haven't stumbled in over three hundred years. It was the smell that hung in the hair just before a rain shower. It was intoxicating. It had been decades since I could actually smell human blood. Now I smelt their scent. It was interesting how different everyone smelt. I kept my friendly grin on my face as I greeted the Chief of police. Then I looked at his daughter, Isabella Swan.

She was beautiful. She had brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved gray shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Though I knew Alice would disprove of her attire. I thought it fit her well. The most delightful thing about Isabella though was the smell. She was the reason I smelled a rainstorm. It was then I noticed just how fast her heart was beating. I gave her a confused look, but quickly masked it with, what I hoped, was a sincere smile and shook her hand.

She was warm. Deliciously warm. I could fell electricity spark between us. She quickly dropped my hand. Her heart sped up.

I heard what happened Isabella," I began but she interrupted me, "Bella please."

"Excuse me?" I asked a little confused.

"I prefer to be called Bella," She replied with a little embarrassed laugh. I couldn't help but smile at her. The laugh was quite cute.

"Alright. Bella it is." I continued to smile at her as she smiled back. I looked quickly down at my clipboard, least anyone see me fall all over myself for a high school girl. I couldn't help looking up to take a peak. She suddenly looked up and our eyes locked. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I heard her heart skip a beat. The smell of rain intensified.

To mask my audacity at staring at Bella, I put my clipboard under my arm and checked her eyes. They were so beautiful, "You were lucky Bella." Bella I liked that.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Edward," She replied with convection. Ah, now I would finally learn about the rumors. Trying to ignore the way Bella was making me feel I asked, "My son?" I furrowed my brow. I heard her heart skip another beat, and the smell of rain was beginning to overpower me.

"Yea," She replied not really looking at me, "I was standing by myself. I saw Edward across the parking lot. Then I saw the car, and then suddenly Edward was right there." I watched as she pulled a dazed expression and muttered, "He stopped the car."

I didn't say anything for a moment, too stunned and annoyed at Edward. Still if had not acted she would have been dead. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach at that thought. It was a displeasing thought. I masked my discomfort, and said, " I'm sure it just looked that way. Nobody could have moved that fast Bella." I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Are you sure you feel well?"

I saw her roll her eyes and nod. An annoyed expression graced her lovely features. I felt a pang that I was the cause of her annoyance. I gave her another hard look and said, "If you feel anything out of the ordinary I want you back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doc," She replied with a smile. I smiled back and chuckled. Doc. It had been a long time that since somebody called me that. Funny, how it sounded adorable coming from her lips. I shook my head slightly and before I could think better of it I said, "Call me Carlisle."

She nodded then dunked her head. Blushing for all she was worth. She really was beautiful. I felt another pang in my gut. Too beautiful.

Feeling the need to leave I pronounced her well, and bid her and her father good day. Her scent swirled around me like a blanket and I felt light headed. Like a newborn vampire, but instead of blood I lusted for. I lusted for Bella. I turned the corner and looked back. She was staring at me. My already cold blood turned as cold as the artic. I felt startled and quickly left.

I was on my way to my office when I ran into Rosalie and Edward arguing in the middle of the hallway. I quickly walked over to them and tired to get them to be quite. I was unnerved that I hadn't heard them from the E.R., but then I really hadn't paid attention to anyone but Bella. Really, if anyone had heard their conversation they would have thought my children were cold-blooded killers, well they would have thought that of Rosalie. Edward was being compassionate as always, though if he hadn't had a interest in her he probably would have let her die like she should have.

Suddenly I smelled rain. I looked up and there stood Bella Swan in all of her glory. She looked shocked. Our eyes locked and I found myself falling in her eyes. I was glad that Edward wasn't paying attention to my thoughts at the moment. Realizing how horrible Rosalie must sound I quickly hushed her. They both stared at Bella.

She looked down, as if she were embarrassed, and then she said, ""I would like to speak with Edward for a moment?" I felt a pang in my long dead heart. She wanted Edward. Not me. I quickly led Rosalie away.

"Rosalie, wait until we get home before you speak like that again," I corrected her as I walked her to my office, "If someone had heard you…."

"Dad," Rosalie began but I interrupted her, "Not here Rosalie. Wait until we are home." I opened the door of my office and led her in, "Stay here until I send Edward to you. Then go home." She opened her mouth to argue, but I have her a stern look. She shut her mouth and I quickly left. I did not want to leave Bella alone with an angry Edward. He already complained about the smell of her blood. His anger was too close to the surface.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Bella step back and say, "I wasn't going to tell. I just wanted to know." She suddenly saw me.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder and said, "You should go find Rosalie and go home."

Edward looked like he was going to object when I said, "Edward. Home. Now."

I watched Bella's face as Edward gave her one more glare and stomped away like a teenager. Really he was over ninety years old. I had to make myself not roll my eyes. I watched Bella watch him walk away and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention away from my son and asked, "You are not going to let this lie are you?" I could tell she was stubborn. I liked that.

"No," She replied with a shake of her head and an apologetic grin. I grinned back and then did something really stupid. I leaned in. It was just that she smelled so good, and when she was angry I could swear that I smelled the crackle of lighting. As I leaned closer her smell swirled around me. I put my lips to Bella's ear and the smell changed to something else. Something that was slamming against my hard earned self-control and threatening to over take me. I felt like a bolt of lighting hit me when I realized I wanted Bella Swan. Damn that smell!

To cover up my little mistake I whispered, "Happy hunting then Bella." I pulled away from her reluctantly and smiled. I saw her shiver and I hoped that it wasn't because of my lack of body heat. Feeling suddenly self conscious I said, "Good day Bella."

I felt her eyes on me as I walked away. I heard myself mutter, "Damn perfect smell." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bella's POV

Charlie and I were quiet as we drove home. He kept giving me these strange looks and I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. Finally we pulled up to our house and he stopped the car, but made to motion to get out. Charlie just looked at me and said, "I'm so glad you're okay Bella."

I gave my dad a little hug and said, "Its okay," I waved my arms around a bit and said, "See, no harm done.

Charlie chuckled and got out of the car. We had made it into the house when Charlie asked me something that brought me to a halt, "Where you flirting with Doctor Cullen?"

I stopped on the stairs and almost tripped when I spun around. I stuttered, "N…N…N…No."

Charlie gave me a look and I felt like a deer trapped in headlights. Oh god I hope Doctor Cullen hadn't noticed.

"Don't lie Bella," Charlie commanded crossing his arms, "You know you are bad at it."

I looked around for an escape, but there wasn't one. Charlie continued to talk. Making me feel two inches tall, "He's married you know."

"Dad," I snapped, blushing like a fiend, "So what if I was flirting. It doesn't matter. It's not like he was responding."

Charlie cocked his eyebrow and said, "You don't think he kept smiling at you like that for nothing do you?"

"Okay," I replied holding my hands up, "I'm going to my room."

I turned and sprinted up the next few steps. Not a good idea, but I did not want to hear my crazy father. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I groaned. Doctor Carlisle Cullen had to be the most gorgeous man alive. He was even better looking then Edward. Shaking my head I did my homework and sent mom an e-mail I hollered a goodnight at dad and then got ready for bed. Lying there in bed my thoughts drifted to Carlisle before I fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamed about Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I thought about Bella all day. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her smell, her laugh, her smile, and her eyes haunted me. Lucky for me I can work while I think. Three centuries of life can give you some useful abilities.

It was finally time for my shift to end. I had ignored another advance from the head nurse, and practically ran out the door. As I drove home her voice haunted me. It had been husky and soft. Delicious. I shivered and tried to think of anything else.

The road, birds, Montana, Alaska, Esme, anything! Nothing worked. I turned the radio on and tried to lose myself in the god-awful rock music that was blaring from my speakers. Damn! There were here eyes staring at me again. I slipped in a CD and tried to lose myself in the music. It was a CD of Alice's. I listened to music and found that it only made matters worse.

I looked around and found that I was pulling up our driveway. I couldn't let Edward hear my thoughts. With all the will power possible I closed down the part of my mind that was thinking of Bella and began to think about the house. Surely there was some remolding to do. There was always some remolding to do.

I got out of the car, and entered the house. Esme met me at the door and hugged me tightly. What I had been thinking finally hit be like a bolt of lighting. I was thinking about another woman while I was still married! I was the worse kind of cad. She pulled away and asked, "Carlisle is there something wrong? You seem tense."

"Nothing you haven't already heard about I'm sure," I replied with a smile. I looked down at my wedding ring and wondered why we were still married. We no longer acted like a married couple. We both knew it was over. We were not soul mates, just too lonely souls that couldn't lie to themselves anymore.

"Yes," Esme said taking my hand, the one with the wedding ring. It haunted me.

"I'm going to go for a run," I replied. I heard Edward in the other room, and I realized that my thoughts were not closed enough. I was gone before Esme could say a word

That was the first night I avoided my family because of Isabella Swan.

* * *

The song that Carlisle hears in the car is Because the Night by Cascada. LOL If you want to see the lyrics for it just tell me.

Well you know what to do! Hit the pretty button.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it thus far! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Did my best to make it amusing! Now particular song inspired me this time. I guess you can say my whole play list did. LOL Enjoy!

* * *

Carlisle POV

I watched as the sun slowly rose over the mountaintops. It was a breathtaking sight. Ever so slowly the sky lightened, then a crescendo of brilliant golden red light streaked across the sky. It was as if the sky was on fire. People say sunsets are lovely, but I prefer watching sunrises. I feel closer to God somehow.

Funny, a vampire who believes in God, but I do. I've lived long enough to see proof. Simple things, like the sunrise, remind me of his presence. I close my eyes and breathe in the morning air. I look down at my watch. 6:30, almost time for work.

I run swiftly to my home, but I was now prepared for the onslaught of questions. I was prepared for Jasper and Edward's powers. My mind was at peace, as was my emotions. I felt in control. I felt like my old self.

Jasper and Edward gave me suspicious looks. They did not like to be hidden from. They were going to have to get over it. I changed quickly and had almost headed out of the door when Esme stopped me with a hug and kiss. I felt my peace waver slightly. Jasper gave me a sharp look. I thought of my sunrise. I instantly felt peace.

The day was a little faster paced then normal. It was a Saturday, and everyone seemed to find some trouble or another to get in to on a Saturday. A few things made me think of Bella that day, but I quickly quenched all thought of her with my sunrise.

I was mildly surprised when my shift was over. I had survived another day. I had hardly thought of Bella at all. I frowned at that. Could my reaction to her have been purely physical? I was usually not that type of man. Maybe it had been her scent? I had always loved the smell of rain. Whatever reason, I was glad that I had gotten over the attraction. It had almost killed me yesterday.

I was driving, listening to Beethoven, when I realized that I was not driving to my home. Instead I was driving along a row of houses. I stopped outside a small two-story house. It was an unremarkable white color. I was puzzled for a moment until I recognized the police cruiser out front. Beside it was an old beat up truck. Damn it all!

I may not have thought about her all day, but my subconscious clearly was. Wait, did vampires have a subconscious? We do not sleep, yet does our mind still function on an unconscious level?

Whatever the reason, I was sitting in a black Mercedes out side Isabella Swan's house, like a stalker. Chief Swan was staring out of the window at me. I noticed that he had a shotgun in his hand. I heard him cocked it. Great! How was I going to explain my actions? I did not even begin to know how to explain to someone why a bullet would bounce off me. I am obviously not Superman.

Rolling my eyes at my own folly I pulled into their driveway, and plastered a smile onto my face. I swiftly grabbed my doctor's bag and dragged my sorry carcass out of the car. I was a stupid, stupid man. How was I going to explain this?

Chief Swan met me halfway and shook my hand. All smiles. Apparently he did not know that it had been me a second ago; hence the gun. Funny, he should be the most worried about me. I was the one that was obsessed with his daughter.

"What are you doing here Doctor Cullen?" Chief Swan asked, "Not here checking up on Bella are you?"

Charlie Swan was a genius!

My fake smile slowly turned into a real, sincere one. Everybody knew that I would make house calls if I felt some concern for the patient. The people I usually called on were the ones that I could tell hated hospitals. People like Isabella Swan.

"Yes Charlie. I am," I replied gripping his hand with sincere feeling. Did I mention that I really liked Charlie Swan? "I was concerned that there might be some after effects from the accident. Bella does not seem the type to volunteer information about her health."

"No she's not," Chief Swan, replied with a tight smile, "I don't know where she gets it from."

I had a brief flash of stitching up Charlie's leg after a dog had bitten it. I had to employ every method I knew to get Charlie to come back the following week for the rabies test results. I made no attempted to hide my knowing look when I said, "I have know idea Chief Swan." He gave me an annoyed look. I laughed. He joined in.

"Where is Bella?" I asked once our mirth had run its course.

"In her room," Charlie replied motioning me to follow him, "I think. Honestly I can't really keep up with her today. She's been all over this house. Cleaning it." He gave me a sheepish look and continued, "I tried to help, but she all but threw me out of the house. I'm forbidden to enter any room, but the living room. She's crazy."

I laughed a little and felt peaceful. If she was that active, then she should be fine. I felt surprised at my concern. Really, I had no idea that I was that uptight about her well-being. I was in such denial.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of a rain. It was everywhere in the house. It wrapped me up in a familiar hug and wouldn't let me go. I felt heady. Damn that smell! The next smell was that of cleaners, all kinds of cleaners. It was awful. The smell of bleach was more then a little overpowering to my sensitive nostrils. I had two choices. Taste bleach in my mouth or feel heady? I decided to taste the bleach.

Chief Swan was just about to yell for Bella when she appeared at the top of the small staircase. The heady feeling returned, but this time it was not tied to her scent. This time it was tied to her presence. She was breathtaking. If I thought she looked beautiful yesterday. I thought she looked heavenly today.

She wore a white tanks top that was torn at the stomach and clearly showed her black bra underneath. Even if her shirt was not sweat slicked. She wore cropped shorts that did not reach to her knees, and she had no shoes on. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her face was beat red from work. She looked surprised to see me. I couldn't really blame her. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she looked sheepish. It seemed that she realized that I could see her bra. She bit her lip and asked, "What's up Doc?"

I thought her Bugs Bunny reference cute. I tried not to roll my eyes at myself and said, "I've come to make sure there are no after effects from the accident." Liar, a little voice inside my head muttered. I ignored it.

"Oh," Bella replied with a little smile, "I'm fine."

"Well… let me check," I replied with a little smile of my own. Okay. I could do this. I could act like a professional, "I am the doctor."

Bella laughed a little and cautiously walked down the stairs. I frowned at this, and cocked my right eyebrow, but said nothing. She seemed like she was really concentrating. When she finally made it down the stairs. She looked up and noticed my curious look. She blushed like a tomato.

Not looking at me Bella said, "I have enough trouble with flat ground, let alone stairs. Gravity hates me."

I chuckled a little, much to her embarrassment and said, "Where would you like the check up to commence?"

She smiled sheepishly and said, "The kitchen's fine. I've just finished cleaning so it's sterile and all."

She led me to the kitchen and I made a motion for her to sit on the table. She jumped once, stumbled and almost broke her neck. I caught her in my arms, and I felt that familiar heady feeling. This time it was due to her scent and her smaller frame plastered to my chest. Thankfully I could not blush. My arms where encircled around her waist and I felt Charlie's eyes boring into my back. I tried not to seem please at having her so close.

I pushed her back and found that she was flushed and breathing a little hard. I was concerned. Was there something the matter with her after all? She looked like she was highly embarrassed, but she was going to try and jump on the table again when I wrapped my hands around her waist and sat her on the tabletop. I then rummaged through my doctors bag. Trying to cover up how pleased I was about feeling my hands on her waist. I heard her mumble a thank-you.

I took out my stethoscope, and put it to my ears and smiled at Bella, "Alright Bella. You ready?"

Bella smiled brilliantly and I knew that if my heart could beat it would be going wild. Like Bella's was at that moment, "Doctor away."

* * *

Bella's POV

I had an uneasy sleep. I woke up early that morning. I mean before the roosters early. I couldn't get back to sleep. I stared out my window for a while and my mind kept replaying my meeting with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I felt myself flush when I realized just how much my dream version was edited. My dreams self was a huge slut, let me tell ya.

I watched the sunrise. It wasn't that great. Probably had a lot to do with the trees obstructing my view. Sunrises in Phoenix were speculator. The land was flat and you could see the entire skyline. When the sun rose it made you feel like you were at the edge of the Earth. Here I couldn't even see the sun rise. I just saw it's light.

I couldn't get Carlisle out of my end. The only time I seemed not to think about him was when I worked. So work I did. At first I was just going to straighten things. My banging around and bumping into things woke Charlie up early. I cooked his breakfast. He tried to get me to tell him what was wrong. I refused to admit anything was wrong. I could just see my dad's eyes bug out if I told him that I was have naughty thoughts about the town's favorite married doctor. Oh yeah, I might even give him a heart attack. As appealing as seeing Carlisle would be. I decided against the truth.

He dropped the subject, thankfully. I gave my dad a peck on the cheek as he left for work and cleaned up. I was bored in ten minutes. I was thinking about Carlisle in two. I needed a distraction, a really good one. The house was perfectly straight. Not a thing out of place, but as I began to look around I noticed that there was a fair amount of dust. The light bulb above my head flicked on and I smiled. Oh yes, it was house-cleaning time.

I started in my bedroom. It didn't take long. Neither did my bathroom. Charlie's room took a while though. It had been a while since I had felt comfortable enough to dust dad's room. Then I cleaned the pictures in the hallway, making sure not to knock them off. I swept and moped the floor, silently cursing hardwood floors and dust bunnies. After a little over an hour the second floor was clean. I cautiously carried the cleaners down the stairs and started on the living room. That took twenty minutes due to its size and the dust bunnies. I checked my watch. It was only ten. I had started at eight. Shit! I didn't want to stop working until at least four. That would give me plenty of time to drag out my homework and then go to bed. I then had another brilliant idea.

I decided to make this house as sanitary as any hospital. Well, at least the kitchen and bathroom. There were hardwood floors everywhere else. Charlie would kill me if I ruined his hardwood floors. I grabbed the wood polish and I, on hands and knees to draw out the process, started to polish the floor. I had just finished when Charlie came in around noon. I quickly threw him out of my clean house and ordered him to stay there until the living room was dry. He was disgruntled but allowed it, fussing under his breath. I started cooking his lunch, and after twenty minutes let him back in the house.

Once he figured out what I was doing. He tried to convince me that I could use his help. I was rather hostile to him I'm afraid. I think I might have scared him. He sure gave me a lot of, "if I make a sudden move…will she attack?" looks. I just smiled pleasantly and concentrated on my food and what I still had to do.

Once lunch was over and the dishes were taken care of I started on the kitchen. There wasn't really much to clean though. It wasn't like Charlie had that many knickknacks. He was a man after all, a few trophies for fishing, and bowling. That was it, and they were in the living room. What he did have though, were pictures. Most of them were of me. A few were of Mom, dad, and I. He even had a few in the kitchen, and there was grandma's wooden cross over the table. That was it.

It was three-thirty by the time I finished the kitchen. I swept, moped, and polished the floor with bleach, on hands and knees. Oh yeah I was going to surpass my goal. Four-thirty rolled around and I had just finished polishing Charlie's floor. All I had left was my room. When I heard dad cocking his shotgun. I didn't think anything of it though. I had requested, rather forcefully, that he clean the blasted thing. It was the only thing in the house that I did not clean. I was in the middle of polishing my floor when I heard voices outside. I kept working. It was then I heard Carlisle's laugh as he entered the house. My house. Carlisle Cullen was in my house. I was going to have a panic attack.

I made myself get a grip and I threw my rag on the floor. I washed my hands and made my way to the stairs. I thought about hiding in my room, but my feet had a mind of their own. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I saw him. He looked amazing.

He wore a gray sweeter vest over a white shirt. It was identical to the blue one he wore at the hospital yesterday, and green tie. Over this ensemble he wore a black jacket. His customary black slacks and shoes completed his attire. In his left hand he held his black doctor's bag and he had a funny look on his face. It was quickly replaced with a sincere smile. It was then I realized what I had on.

That morning I had thrown on a black shirt and blue jeans, but when I decided to polish the floor I threw on my rattiest clothes, a white tank top that was torn at the stomach, with Daisy Duke shorts and no shoes. I hadn't bothered changing my black bra. To complete my embarrassment, I was wearing a hastily tied ponytail and I was sweaty, really sweaty.

He looked like better then Adonis and I looked like a hillbilly slut. Just freakin great! My heart was beating ninety miles an hour, and I was completely embarrassed. I bit my lip and said the first thing I could think of, "What's up Doc?"

When I realized what I said. I wanted to DIE!

He gave me cute little smile and said, "I've come to make sure there are no after effects from the accident."

"Oh," I replied with a little smile. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was worried about me? For some reason that made me feel fuzzy inside, "I'm fine."

"Well… let me check," He replied with a little smile of his own, "I am the doctor."

I laughed a little and cautiously walked down the stairs. I didn't want to trip and look like a fool in front of Carlisle. I would have killed myself right there. When I safely made it down the stairs I looked up and almost giggled. He had a frown on his face with his right eyebrow cocked, like some Vulcan. He was too cute. My heart sped up again. I was sure he could hear it, and I blushed liked the silly schoolgirl I was.

I refused to look at him as I replied to his curious look, "I have enough trouble with flat ground, let alone stairs. Gravity hates me."

He chuckled a little, much to my embarrassment and said, "Where would you like the check up to commence?"

I smiled sheepishly and said, "The kitchen's fine. I've just finished cleaning so it's sterile and all."

I led Carlisle to the kitchen and he made a motion for me to sit on the table. I tried. Really I did. I was never any good at the whole jumping on furniture thing. I jumped once, stumbled and almost broke my neck. Carlisle caught me in his arms, and I couldn't breathe. It felt so good, despite his lack of body warmth. He smelled so good. That manly scent that left me light headed and embarrassed. I was bright red. His arms where encircled around my waist and I saw Charlie glare at Carlisle. If looks could kill Carlisle would be one dead duck. I tried not to look like this made my dreams come true. I was going to have excellent dreams tonight.

He pushed me back and I tried to get my breathing and embarrassment under control. I noticed the concerned look on his face. Hopefully he would think the cause was medical. I was about to try and jump on the table again when I felt his cold hands around my waist and he gently sat me on the tabletop. I was floored. Carlisle Cullen had just touched my hips. Oh my god. Why did he have to be so damn helpful? His thoughtfulness was going to be my undoing. I jus knew it. I watched him rummage through his doctors bag, and couldn't help but watch his fingers. They were long and slender, not to mention pale. Like what I always thought sculptor's fingers would be like I mumbled a thank-you.

He took out his stethoscope, and put it to his ears and smiled at me, "Alright Bella. You ready?"

I gave him my best smile. My heart was beating like a racehorse's after a ridicules amount of time running in a circle, and said "Doctor away."

I groaned on the inside. Could I sound anymore stupid?

* * *

Carlisle POV

I hated to leave that night. I hated to go home. Why couldn't I just live in my car? I could park it halfway between home and the hospital and I would be set for life. I knew it was wrong to want to avoid my family like this. But I felt like a low life. Not only was I entertaining thoughts about a teenager, that was bad enough. But I was entertaining thoughts about a teenager while I was still married. Not to mention the sinking feeling that my son Edward was entertaining thoughts about Bella as well.

"_Entertaining thoughts_," a voice inside my head whispered, "_Yeah, like that_ _makes it sound any better_." Why does my conscious sound like Emmit?

Groaning I drove home and replayed my time with Bella in my head. After the whole table ordeal, everything else was pretty innocent. I asked a few medical questions, and the rest of the examination was silent. Actually it was fair more innocent then our first meeting. I groaned again, and turned into my driveway. I was an hour late. I hoped that no one was worried. Though if Alice saw anything…I would cross that bridge when it came.

I walked inside and found the family was sitting in front of the television, watching Alice's favorite program, Bones.

"Why do we have to watch this?" Emmit groaned every five minutes, causing Alice to through her pillows at him. No one got between Alice and David Boreanaz. I mean no one. Not even Jasper. It was ridicules.

"Don't let Alice hear you say that," Edward whispered across the room. Alice did not even notice. She was that glued to the television set. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my office. I was not in the mood to be with the family.

Especially when Bones was on.

I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes irritation. I had to get my emotions under control, before Jasper noticed, or worse, Esme. When I felt more in control. I walked to my office and began to sort through the bills and papers.

I was usually the one that did the bills. I was not complaining though. For some odd reason I enjoyed it. It felt almost normal. I heard a knock at the door. I closed my eyes and struggled to calm my fear. Only Esme knocked, and only when she knew something was wrong. I rubbed my face and told her to enter. Not for the first time did I wish that I could sleep. It would a joyous reprieve.

"What is it dear?" I asked. I felt reasonably confident that my voice did not waver.

"Did something happen at work to day Carlisle?" Esme asked as she shut the door. It was not needed. They could hear us anyway.

"No," I replied. That was not a lie.

"Where were you then?" Esme asked, "You are an hour late."

"I decided to visit a patient afterwards," I replied trying not to notice the lump in my throat. It had nothing to do with hunger. I refused to swallow.

"Oh," Esme replied with a frown, "You usually call."

"Yes," I replied not looking at Esme. If I did I would confess all.

"Then why did you not?" Esme pressed.

"I had not planned to go to the Swans Esme," I replied trying not to let my irritation show, "It was a last minute decision. I did not think I would stay that long."

That wasn't a lie either. I felt proud of myself.

"Swan?" Esme asked, "The girl that Edward saved yesterday. The girl he keeps talking about?"

"Yes," I replied, but looked up at Esme with concern, "He keeps talking about her."

"Yes," Esme went on with a bright smile, "She's been on his mind for days. Surely you have noticed?"

"Yes," I replied absently.

Esme must have known that she did not have my full attention, but she went right on talking. "Was the girl okay?"

"Bella was just fine," I replied, "I should not have bothered with the visit, but I just wanted to make sure that she would not have post traumatic stress."

That was a lie. I refused to look at Esme. I was a bad, worse then a cad. I was a low life.

Esme sighed and walked over to me. She kissed my forehead and said, "Why don't you come down stairs with me. Spend some time with us Carlisle. You have been so distracted lately."

"I know," I replied. I was tense. I did not like to be this close to Esme when my mind was on…. no. Edward might hear.

"Why?" Esme whispered so only we could hear.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. If I could cry, I would.

I looked at her with pain filled eyes and whispered, "You know why Esme." Then I was gone. Gone to my special place. Her eyes haunted me.

That was the second night that my guilt led me away from my family.

* * *

Bella POV

I lay in bed. Just thinking. I knew my dreams would be on Carlisle. They would more then likely make me ashamed of myself. I groaned and turned over. Charlie had been quiet ever since Carlisle left. He seemed to have thought that he had made a pass at me. I just laughed at him.

"He was ogling you when he saw you in that outfit Bella!" Charlie had yelled. I had rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You're crazy Charlie," I replied with conviction, "Carlisle Cullen is a married man. Happily married from what you tell me. Why would he jeopardize that?"

"I don't know," Charlie had replied fingering his shotgun, "But he was staring at you like he had never seen a woman before Bella. That means something."

"Charlie," I had replied as I climbed the stairs, "You're paranoid. I'm going to finish my room."

He hadn't spoken a word to me the rest of the night.

Now I was staring at the ceiling slowly falling asleep.

That was the second night I dreamed about Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

So what do you think? I tried to make it funny. I'm sure if Carlisle found himself in this situation. He would behave in the same way. All smiles on the outside, but berating himself on the inside. Well.... at least my Carlisle would. You don't really know what kind of person he is on the inside in the book. All the readers get to see him as is the paternal figure. Now we get to see him as the lover. Goody! Review. I mean it! Hit the button.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay folks. Alright this chapter was inspired by the song Secret sung by The Pierces. It's a creepy song, but I like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

"Hey Bella," Angela said as she sat down next to me at lunch. It was Friday, and it was raining. No surprise there. What was surprising was that I was enjoying watching the rain. Though, it could have something to do with the mood I was in. I was depressed. I had thought of Carlisle all week, and I came to a realization.

He had a wife.

I know. I know. A little slow on the uptake, but it didn't seem to really matter at first. It was just a crush. A schoolgirl's fantasy if you will. But the more I thought about it. The more I wanted. I wanted Carlisle Cullen so badly. It was stupid. I hardly knew the man. It wasn't like I was possibly in love with him. I had talked to him twice, and conversation had been about my health. Nothing more.

Yet still I yearned for him. I couldn't understand it. It was driving me crazy!

"Hey Angela," I said quietly, still deep in my own thoughts.

"The Cullens have been staring at you for two minutes," Angel was slipping a straw in her milk carton, giving me this calculating look.

"You're not going to abandon me for them are you?" She asked with a sincere smile.

"Not unless Jessica drives me crazy," I replied with a bright smile. I liked Angela. She was a sincere person. A person I felt I could trust completely. I didn't feel that for most people. Most people I was reserved around, but not with Angela.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked, as my attention went back to the windows.

"Just stuff," I replied with a regret filled smile

"I know it's none of my business," Angela said giving me a concerned look, "But ever since the accident you've been…different.

"How so?" I asked, curious. Was I that transparent?

"You're spaced all the time," Angela replied in between bites of her hamburger, "Like you're day dreaming."

"Yes…well…" I replied not looking at Angela, "There's a lot to think about."

"Like how to impress Edward?" Angela teased and I rolled my eyes. It was not Edward that I wanted to impress.

"No," I replied giving her a glare.

Angela was about to say something else when Alice Cullen bounced over to them and yelled, "Hello Bella!" She leaned down and gave me a hug. I felt like a deer in headlights. Pulling back she smiled at me and said, "Gosh. Edward was right. You do smell good."

Angela died laughing and I felt myself blush. I hoped Carlisle felt the same.

"What do you need?" I asked trying to hide my irritation.

"Well…………. I was wondering if you wanted to go with us to Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

Bending down she whispered in my ear, "Well… Edward wants you to go. He's just too shy to ask."

I felt myself blush again, but I ignored it. Edward wanted me to go? Oh lord. He liked me, and I was falling for his father. I should have moved to Florida. I had to tell Edward the truth, or at least a version that wouldn't reveal that I liked a married man.

I looked at Alice and said, "Sure?"

Alice squealed like a little girl and hugged me again, "Thanks Bella! We'll have so much fun!" She gave me an appraising look and muttered, "Strange." Then she was gone.

What was that about?

"I thought you said you weren't going to abandon me," Angela started to pout.

I laughed and said, "You'll get over it."

Angela laughed with me and we went back to our lunch, talking about nothing. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back. It was not a good feeling.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I was seeing a patient when I saw Charlie Swan walking through the hospital. I finished with my patient and intercepted him.

"Hello Chief Swan," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I smiled brilliantly, but his hard expression made my smile waver. I instantly thought the worst.

"Did something happen to Bella?" I asked. I felt myself starting to panic. I had never panicked so quickly in my life.

"No," Charlie replied with a glare, "She's fine." He crossed his arms and snapped, "Why so worried?"

I gave Charlie a confused look and asked, "Are you okay Chef Swan?"

Charlie shrugged and shook his head. He gave me a pleasant look and said, "Sorry. I'm not in the best of moods."

I laughed a little and said, "That's okay. Maybe you should take a few days off. Might help with the stress."

"Is that doctor's orders?" Charlie asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Friendly advice," I replied with a laugh. Charlie laughed a little and asked, "Do you know where I can find Jimmy Handle? He fell before work, and I said that I would look in on him during lunch."

I pointed at the front desk and said, "Rebecca will know. Just go and ask."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen," Charlie replied with a grin, "See yea later."

"Good-bye," I said with a nod of my head.

I watched him walk up to Rebecca, and sighed. I had been afraid that he had known my secret. I sighed with relief. Nobody could know. I would take this secret to my grave. Which probably wouldn't be for a long time. I groaned. The future was not looking bright.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hey Angela," I said as we sat in my room. Stuffing our face with popcorn. I felt a little awkward. Finally I sighed and said, "Angela can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella," Angela replied staring at the computer screen. We were watching While You Were Sleeping, on youtube. It was really good.

"Have you ever liked someone you had no business liking?" I asked looking down and playing with the hem of my shirt.

Angela gave me a confused look and asked, "But Edward likes you? What's the problem?"

I gave Angela a sad little smile and said, "I don't like Edward."

"What?" Angela squeaked, "Why the hell not? He's totally hot."

"Yes…" I agreed there was no denying that Edward was good looking, "But the guy I like looks better."

"Wow," Angela said with a bright smile, "He looks better then Edward? Who is it?"

"Angela I can't," I replied hiding my face with my hands, "If I you accidentally let it slip. It could be really bad."

"How could it be bad?" Angela asked. Suddenly a realization hit her, "Is this guy in school?"

"No," I replied shaking my head. I felt sick at my stomach. I was afraid to tell someone. If I did it would no longer be a fantasy. If I did it would make it real, "He's older."

"How much older?" Angela asked. She got up and paused the movie, and then sat back down. I could tell that she was worried about me.

"Older," I replied, "Not daddy older, but older. At least ten years."

"Okay," Angela said nodding, "That's not bad. Is that all?"

"I wish," I groaned.

"Bella just tell me," Angela replied with a sigh, "I swear that I won't tell anyone. I won't even think about it. We won't ever talk about it unless you bring it up."

"Promise?" I asked ready to tell. I had to tell someone, and Charlie was so out of the question.

"I promise," Angela said sitting beside me and putting my arms around me. I lay my head on her shoulder and said, "I like Carlisle Cullen."  
I felt Angela tense up and I pulled away. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. She looked like she had just heard that ice cream had been declared a food group.

"Angela?" I asked timidly "Are you okay?"

Angela shook her head and took my hand again, "The question is…are you?"

I shrugged and looked down, "Not really."

"How did this happen Bella?" Angela wanted to know, "I mean. He is gorgeous but…how?"

"I don't know," I replied with a sigh, "I've only seen him twice, but I can't stop thinking about him."

"Twice?" Angela asked.

I gave her a smile and nodded, "He came to the house the day after the accident. He said that he wanted to check up on me. He was so sweet and charming." I groaned again and stared at the computer screen, "He's everything I've dreamed of in a man. But theirs just one problem."

"He's married," Angela finished. I looked at Angela and nodded. I took and deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, We can fix this. You just like him," Angela continued, "It's not like you're in love with him." I looked at Angela hopefully, "Why don't you give Edward a try? Maybe you'll forget him."

"You're right," I agreed, "I need to move on, but not with Edward. That would just be too weird."

Angela nodded and I went on, "I'll tell him tomorrow that I just want to be friends."

"That seems like a good way to go," Angela said with a sigh, "I still think your crazy."

I laughed and felt a little better. Suddenly the phone rang. I leaned over and picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I almost dropped the phone. It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I asked feeling more then a little foolish. Angela's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Yes Bella it's I," Carlisle replied, his voice was warm and I just knew that he had a smile on his face. His eyes were probably twinkling too.

"What do you need?" I asked. More then a little shocked.

"Alice informed me that you were joining us at Port Angeles," Carlisle replied. His voice was light and joyful, yet there was something in it that made me think something was wrong with him.

"Yes," I replied feeling a little uncomfortable, "Is that wrong? Was she not supposed to invite me?"

"Oh no Bella," Carlisle hastily replied. His voice sounded stricken, "It's fine. I'm not mad." He paused for a second and then shyly said, "I want you there."

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. I had those lovely euphoric feelings running up and down my spine. I heard his words echo in my head.

"Bella are you still there?" I heard Carlisle ask. He seemed almost afraid. I quickly reassured him, "No I'm fine. Angela was distracting me."

Angela glared at me and through a pillow, "Stop it Angela," She stuck her tongue at me.

Carlisle laughed and I knew that he was also smiling. When he finally stopped he said, "Anyway, Alice said that she forgot to tell you when we were supposed to pick you up."

I laughed and said, "Yes she did forget. We all did."

Carlisle chuckled and he said, "That's alright. We'll be there around nine. Have you asked your father yet?'

"No," I replied honestly, "But I know he won't mind."

"Well ask anyway," Carlisle replied. He sounded amused, "I do not want there to be a misunderstanding."

"Okay," I replied brightly, "I'll call you back once I find out for sure. What's your number?"

I quickly jotted down his number and we said our good-byes. I then hung up and Angela quickly pounced, "What was that about?"

"Alice forgot to say what time they were going to pick me up," I replied with a shrug.

"What was that moment about when he stopped breathing?" Angela asked giving me a knowing look.

I blushed a bright red and said, "Well… he was assuring me that it was okay for me to come, and then he got quiet, then he shyly said that he wanted me there."

Angela's eyes bugged out and she said, "He didn't?"

"He did," I replied with a smile, "But he probably didn't mean it the way we're taking it. Calm down." Angela was starting to bounce up and down.

Angela nodded and I sat back down. Quietly she asked, "But what if he did?"

I looked at Angela and said, "But he didn't."

"Bella," Angela said with a sigh, "What if he really did like you? What would you do?"

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded, "I have no idea."

She nodded her head and said, "We should get back to the movie."

"Yea," I replied. I gave her a look and said, "Remember. Not a word."

"Don't worry honey," Angela said giving me a look, "I'll take this to the grave."

I nodded and we went back to the movie. I couldn't concentrate. What would I do if he wanted me?

* * *

Carlisle's POV

No sooner did I come home then Alice jumped me.

"Hey dad," She said with a smile and a hug.

"What do you want?" I asked returning her hug. She only ever called me dad when she wanted something.

"I asked a friend to come with us tomorrow," Alice replied still holding onto me, "Is that okay."

I pulled back and asked, "That's fine sweetie, but what about Jasper?"

"Oh he won't hurt her," She replied with a bright smile.

I smiled back and said, "Fine. What time are we picking her up?"

"Oh no," Alice said looking positively dismayed, "I forgot to tell her."

I laughed and asked, "Do you have her number."

"No," Alice groaned, "I forgot to ask. I was so excited she was coming."

I laughed some more and grabbed the phone book, "Tell me her name and I'll call."

Alice turned to walk back into the kitchen and said, "Isabella Swan." I almost dropped the book. I watched her go and tried not to groan. Great! What was supposed to be a relaxing day off with my family was now turned into a stressful day off with my family. Just perfect.

I looked her number up, and with trembling fingers I dialed. Praying that she wouldn't be home. Luck was not with me.

On the first ring she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I asked. I knew it was she, but…well. I suppose I was having a blonde moment.

"Carlisle?" She asked. I could tell she was surprised. I really couldn't blame her. I couldn't help but wonder if we were supposed to be thrown together.

"Yes Bella it's I," I replied with a huge smile on my face. I just loved the way her voice sounded. It was so husky. I couldn't help be a little turned on.

"What do you need?" She asked. I could tell she was still a little shocked. I was being to worry that she did not want to talk to me.

"Alice informed me that you were joining us at Port Angeles," I replied. I tried to sound happy about it, which I was…sort of, but I was still worried that she didn't like me calling her. She must have heard something in my voice because she said, "Yes," She sounded uncomfortable, "Is that wrong? Was she not supposed to invite me?"

"Oh no Bella," I hastily replied. I did not want her to think that I was adverse to her presence. I felt myself panic a little, "It's fine. I'm not mad." I paused for a second, and I felt myself feel shy. Before I could stop myself I said, "I want you there."

Damn! What in the world possessed me to say that! This was not going well. She did not say anything. I did not even hear her breathe. I hoped that she did not take that wrong… or rather right. This was starting to get complicated.

"_Starting to?" _Emmett's voice muttered in my ear. I ignored it again.

When I could no longer take the silence I asked, "Bella are you still there?" I knew that I sounded afraid. I hoped that she did not pick up on it.

"No I'm fine. Angela was distracting me." Bella replied a second later. For some reason I did not believe her.

Suddenly I heard a thud and Bella said, "Stop it Angela,"

I laughed and smiled. When I finally stopped I said, "Anyway, Alice said that she forgotten to tell you when we were supposed to pick you up."

Bella giggled a little and said, "Yes she did forget. We all did."

I chuckled and said, "That's alright. We'll be there around nine. Have you asked your father yet?'

"No," She replied honestly, "But I know he won't mind."

"Well ask anyway," I replied, I was amused how well she knew her father, "I do not want there to be a misunderstanding."

"Okay," She replied brightly, "I'll call you back once I find out for sure. What's your number?"

I told her and then we quickly said our good-byes. I hung up the phone and sighed. A throat was cleared and I spun quickly around. Alice was standing there with her arms crossed. I knew that I looked guilty, but I refused to make me feel worse then I already did.

"What is going on?" Alice demanded. She glared at me. Like I was the one who had done something wrong.

"Nothing," I replied. Which in was the truth. There was nothing going on.

"Then why did you sound like you were flirting?" Alice demanded.

"Alice," I sighed closing my eyes, "There is nothing you need to worry about. Have you seen anything wrong in the future?"

Alice glared at me and then sighed and said, "No."

I smiled and hugged my daughter, "There is nothing to worry about."

Alice nodded and hugged me back. She then pulled away and walked back into the kitchen. I was glared she was the only one home.

I walked upstairs and sighed. I knew that Alice had not seen anything in the future because I had not decided what to do about Bella or my failing marriage. I knew that there was no hope for Esme and I, and I knew that Esme knew it on some level. I was just worried that she refused to accept it. I knew that we were not soul mates, but did she know? I only hoped that she did. I could not live this way for very long. I missed Esme. We had always been the best of friends, but now that easy friendship was gone, and I missed it. I missed Esme as my friend, not my wife. I should have never married Esme, but I do not regret the time we spent together. I just hope that we could part without our memories being tainted.

I hoped, but I was not optimistic. I knew once she found out about my love for Bella. Esme would never forgive me. It is one thing to fall out of love with your spouse. It was another to cheat on your spouse, even if it is only in your heart.

* * *

So Angela knows and Alice is suspicious. I hope you guys like this one. I know that there wasn't much of Carlisle, but the next chapter will be better. How hit the pretty button.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrightly I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book when I heard the phone ring.

"Cullen residence," I said as I finished my sentence.

"Hey Carlisle," It was Bella. To my credit I had forgotten she was suppose to call, but I always did forget things when I read.

"Did Chef Swan say yes?" I asked. Hoping in my heart that it was yes, but knowing in my mind that it would not be a good idea.

"Yes he said I could go," Bella replied. She sounded so happy. Like there was nothing in this world that could hurt her. I smiled at her happiness. Not for the first time I was glad that none of my family were here.

Shortly after my conversation with Alice she left to go hunt. I did not have to hunt as often as my family. Once, twice a week at the most was all I needed to survive. I suppose it comes along with getting old. Maybe one of these days I will not have to drink blood at all. If only.

She was quiet on the other end. I knew that if I did not say anything we would say our good byes and hang up. I did not want that. I was a little lonely of late. I knew it was my own fault. I was avoiding my family. Though I was avoiding them to protect them, or rather protect myself from them. Which was worse? Hiding from my family so the could avoid pain, or hiding so I could avoid pain. What kind of person was I? Had I gotten so old that I no longer cared who I hurt.

I dismissed that thought as soon as it hit me. If I did not care about them, I would not be hiding. I would not feel this terrible ripping sensation in my gut whenever I thought about Bella and what my obsession was doing to my family. No, I cared for them, perhaps too much.

"How was school today?" I asked. I wanted immerse myself in her lovely husky voice. For once, I wanted to be selfish.

"Oh it was fine," Bella replied. There was puzzlement in her voice. I knew that she must be surprised, yet I could not help myself.

"I saw Chief Swan today," I replied with a little frown. I still wondered if he knew my secret, "He was visiting a friend. He had fallen earlier that day and Charlie was making sure he was okay. Was he well?"

"Oh Jimmy was fine," Bella replied with a little laugh.

"How did he fall?" I asked. I wanted to hear that laugh again. Bella's laugh was husky and full. I had never heard a laugh like that. I knew that I never would again.

Bella giggled again and replied, "He tripped over his own shoelaces, and sprang his ankle." She stopped giggling and said, "Lucky for me. I haven't done that yet."

"Give you time," I replied while she giggled self-consciously, "I've never met someone who has to concentrate while walking down stairs."

"Hey," Bella said in an indigent tone. I could tell she was playing, "Have you seen those stairs? They're a deathtrap."

"Sure, sure," I replied tying to act as if I believed her.

"Well…maybe not for you," Bella said in a snippy voice, "Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-graceful."

"When you have it Bella dear," I replied sounding cocky even to my ears, "You have it. I can not help that."

Bella made a exaggerated exasperated sigh and said, "Sure, sure."

I laughed. Not a full small little chuckle, but a full belly laugh. She giggled and I smiled. She was the loveliest person I had ever met. No wonder Edward liked her.

Suddenly I heard my family at the front door and I sighed. They all trooped in and Esme mouthed, "Whose is it?"

I moved the phone from my mouth and said, "Bella." I saw Edward tense up, "She's calling to confirm that she has Chef Swan's permission."

"Oh," Esme whispered.

I put the phone to my hear and said, "My family has decided to grace me with their presence. Remembering we are going to pick you up at nine. Are their any questions?"

"Nope," I heard Bella replied. She seemed a little sad. I wondered what was wrong. Not thinking I asked, "Is there something the matter Bella?"

"Oh no," Bella replied hastily, "Nope. Nine is great. See you tomorrow!"

I smiled, knowing that she was lying, "See you tomorrow."

I heard a click and I replaced the phone back on the hook. My family was giving me strange looks. I looked at them like I was a deer caught in headlights and asked, "What?"

"What was that about?" Edward growled.

"What was what about?" I asked, determined to give nothing away.

"That conversation," Edward pressed.

"I told you what that conversation was about," I replied. I knew my feelings were not so innocent, but the blasted phone call had been!

"Oh," Edward replied. Our family was starting to give him weird stares as well. I knew what was wrong. Edward was jealous. It was his very nature to be jealous of anyone and everyone when something he wanted was just in his grasp. I felt sick inside and hoped that Edward was not reading my thoughts.

Edward looked distracted and I knew then that my thoughts were safe. I looked up and found myself being stared at by Jasper. I sighed. My thoughts were safe, but my emotions were not. I felt tired suddenly. I was tired of hiding my emotions. Screw it. I was not going to be tense.

I stood up and said, "I am going to my study to finish some paper work. If luck is with me, I will not have to do any tomorrow after we return."

I trudged up the stairs and tried not sigh. Part of me was anxious about tomorrow, yet another was dreading it. Sitting behind my desk I had the strangest feeling. For some reason I felt like everything was going to be defined tomorrow.

* * *

Bella's POV

Charlie no sooner came through the door then I pounced on him, "Can I got with the Cullen's tomorrow to Port Angeles?"

Charlie stood there for a moment. I could tell he was surprised. By wither the Cullen's asking me to go or by my pouncing on him I did not know, but there he was staring at me with a sort of surprised look. Finally he asked, "What about Angela? I thought she was staying over tonight?"

"Oh no," I replied with a little smile, "She was just hanging out."

"Oh," Charlie replied. He gave me a calculating look and asked, "Who asked you?"

"Alice," I replied. I knew what he was insinuating, "She wants me to go." I omitted the Edward part.

"And will Doctor Cullen be there?" Charlie asked cocking his eyebrow and giving me a sour look.

"Everyone will be there," I replied. Take that Charlie!

"Mmmmmm," Charlie muttered, "What time?"  
"Nine," I replied bouncing up and down.

"Alright then," Charlie muttered.

I gave Charlie a hug and ran upstairs to call Carlisle. I punched in the number and heard, "Cullen residence,"

"Hey Carlisle," I said trying not too sound breathless. I had never really noticed how great his voice was.

"Did Chef Swan say yes?" He asked. I could hear the hope in his voice, but I dismissed that thought as delusional.

"Yes he said I could go," I replied. I knew I sounded happy. Which was okay cause, Alice was supposed to be my friend, right? Still I needed to cool it in case he figured it out.

He was quiet on the other end, and I was a little worried. Did he pick up on it? Was my secret out? Or did he just not want to talk? I almost banged my head against the wall. Of course he didn't want to talk to his daughter's friend. Why would he? Just because he came to make sure I was okay did not make him want to have conversation with me. I was about to say my good-byes when Carlisle asked, ""How was school today"Oh it was fine," I replied. I knew I sounded confused, but I had to hide my shock behind something. Why was he asking me this? Did he really want to talk to me? Or was he just being nice? I just shook my head and let him lead the conversation.

"I saw Chief Swan today," He went on. Okay, was my dad stalking him now? Ugh! Just because I crushed on Carlisle did not mean that dad could stalk him. Crap! Did dad say something? Oh I was going to kill him, "He was visiting a friend. He had fallen earlier that day and Charlie was making sure he was okay. Was he well?"

"Oh Jimmy was fine," I replied. I was beyond stupid. Then I started to laugh. The reason why Jimmy fell was rather funny. I had been there when dad had gotten the call, and we had laughed about it.

"How did he fall?" He asked. There was amusement in his voice, and something…else? Something softer. Enjoyment? I shook that thought away. I was diffidently delusional. Giggling I replied, "He tripped over his own shoelaces, and sprang his ankle." I stopped giggling and said thoughtfully, "Lucky for me. I haven't done that yet."

"Give you time," Carlisle replied while I giggled self-consciously, "I've never met someone who has to concentrate while walking down stairs."

How dare that man! "Hey," I said in an indigent tone. I hoped he could tell I was messing with him, "Have you seen those stairs? They're a deathtrap."

"Sure, sure," Carlisle replied, he did not sound so sure.

"Well…maybe not for you," I said in a snippy voice, "Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-graceful." Oh god did I just say that?

"When you have it Bella dear," He replied sounding cocky. He's voice unbelievably sexy at that moment, "You have it. I can not help that."

I made a exaggerated exasperated sigh to hide my flush and said, "Sure, sure."

He laughed. Not a full small little chuckle like he usually gave me, but a full belly laugh. I giggled. I loved to hear him laugh. They sounded like chimes. He was the most wonderful person I had ever met. No wonder Esme loved him.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle talk to someone in a low tone. I felt myself get a little sad. He was going to have to get off the phone. I knew I was starting to pout

"My family has decided to grace me with their presence. Remembering we are going to pick you up at nine. Are their any questions?" Carlisle asked. I knew it was time to get off.

"Nope," I replied. I hoped he couldn't tell I was sad.

"Is there something the matter Bella?" Carlisle unexpectedly asked. Oops…

"Oh no," I replied hastily, "Nope. Nine is great. See you tomorrow!"

I knew I was rushing what little time we had, but he could not know the reason for my sadness, "See you tomorrow." He replied before I hung up. I lay back in my bed and groaned. Suddenly Charlie was standing in my doorway shaking his head. I threw a pillow at him.

"Even if he wasn't married," Charlie said with a little teasing smile on his lips, "He's too old for you." I threw another pillow at his head.

"Go away," I replied rolling over in bed. Charlie chuckled and left. Ugh…. he was rather bothersome. It was getting to the point that I wasn't even denying my crush on Carlisle.

Not having anything better to do I got up and e-mailed my mother. She hadn't written back in two days and I was a little worried. Maybe something happened to Phil. I hoped not.

Having completed my letter I sit my alarm and flopped on my bed. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I knew that I probably shouldn't have been as excited about this trip as I was, but I could not help it. I would be able to spend some of my time with Bella. I knew that it would not be a huge amount of time. What with her being with us for Edward, but it would be enough?

My stomach twisted when I thought about Edward and Bella. Jasper gave me a strange look. I was driving the jeep while Esme was driving the van. Alice and Jasper were with me. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were with her. Thankfully.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and tried to steady my shaking hands. I hoped no one noticed.

"Are you okay Carlisle?" Jasper asked once Alice had bounced out of the car. Why did Jasper have to be so perceptive?

"I'm fine," I replied trying to calm down. It would not due for Jasper to find out about my little problem.

I slipped out of the car and unthinkingly walked with Alice to the door. Alice gave me a strange look and I said, "Charlie will want to see an adult."

That seemed to reassure her and I knocked. Charlie opened the door.

"Well hello," Charlie said with a smile.

"Hello Chef Swan," I said with a bright smile, "Allow me to introduce my daughter Alice."

"Hello," Alice said shaking his hand. Charlie was instantly charmed.

"Hello Alice," Charlie replied, "Won't you two come in. Bella's alarm clock didn't wake her up and she's running a little late."

"Of course," I replied stepping into the house. I felt her scent wrap around me again, but this time I was not floored by it. Instead I welcomed it like a security blanket and smiled. I loved the smell of rain.

After a few minutes of small talk with Charlie, I heard Bella run to the stairs. Without thinking I said, "Please do not fall Bella."

Bella gave me a mock glare and walked cautiously down the stairs while I tried not to laugh at her. I could feel Charlie and Alice's eyes. Both were suspicious.

"Shut-up," Bella snapped once she made it down the stairs. Her hands were on her hips. She wore blue jeans that fit her around her waist snugly but not tightly. She wore a black long sleeved blue shirt and a gray coat with a fuzzy hood. She had pulled her hair into a neat ponytail. All I could do was stare at her. I was an idiot. Thankfully Alice was too busy surveying Bella's clothes to notice my idiotic stare. Charlie was not looking at me. I was lucky.

Alice gave Bella a determined look and said, "I'm getting you new clothes."

Bella's eyes widened, as did Charlie's, "You don't have to do that." Charlie said trying to save his daughter.

"I know," Alice said taking Bella's hand, "But I want to."

"Alice," I said. There was a warning in my tone. Alice ignored me, "We are going to have so much fun!" She was dragging poor Bella out the door and all I could do was sigh. I looked to Charlie and said, "Pray for her."

Charlie laughed and walked me out. Alice and Bella were waiting for me by the cars. I said my good-byes to Charlie and almost ran after them. I did not want Alice to frighten Bella.

"Jasper, Carlisle, and I are riding in the jeep," Alice said with a smile, "While Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," She nudged Bella's arm, "Are riding in the van."

Bella gave the van a weary look and I suddenly wondered if she even liked Edward. I had never really given much thought against it. Edward was a good-looking boy, and he could be charming when he wanted to be. I had not doubts that Bella returned his affections, until now. I felt elated. I suddenly realized too late that Edward and Jasper were giving me strange looks.

Bella gave the van a doubtful look and so I decided to be selfish, "You can ride with us if you want Bella."

Bella gave me a grateful smile and said, "Thanks I'd like that." Both Alice and Edward were glaring at me. I ignored them.

I opened the passenger side door for Bella and smiled at her. She smiled back. Jasper's eyes widened a little. I clamped down on my emotions. Thankfully I wasn't thinking anything incriminating.

I jumped in and sped down the road. Wondering if Edward would be able to read my thoughts if I were a few miles ahead of him. I looked at Bella and noticed that she was gripping the handle over her head and her eyes were closed. I laughed.

"We're not going to crash Bella," I said.

She opened her eyes a little and glared at me. I looked at her and she snapped, "Keep your eyes on the road doctor man."

I laughed again, but did as she said. I felt happy, light, and I didn't care of Jasper knew it or not.

We made it to Port Angeles in record time. I quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Bella, she all but fell out of the car. Her legs were like jelly and she clung to me so she would not fall. Really I did not mind. It felt good to be this close to her. She smelled so good when she was frightened.

I looked up and found Jasper and Alice just staring at me. Jasper's eyes were narrowed and Alice was looking at me curiously. In that instant I knew Jasper knew. I dared him to say anything.

"Thanks," Bella said as she found her legs. Then she smacked me. I looked at her in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever!" Bella snarled and she pointed her index finger at me, "And I mean ever! Drive like that while I am in the car with you!" She smacked me again and then stalked over to Alice and I heard her say, "Alice your father is a maniac."

"Hey," I yelled after the them as they went over to Esme's car, "I am a safe driver I have you know!" I heard Bella snort and mutter, "Yea right."

I chuckled a little, but stopped short when Jasper said low enough only I could hear, "I haven't felt you this happy in days."

I looked at Jasper and said, "I am in a better mood."

"Would it have anything to do with Bella?" Jasper muttered.

"Drop it Jasper," I hissed. Jasper looked surprise. I quickly added, "Is it wrong for me to be in a good mood?"

Jasper did not say anything for a moment, finally he mumbled, "It is if you are only in said good mood because of Bella."

I rolled my eyes; annoyed and said, "Don't let Edward hear your thoughts. He is jealous enough as it is."

"With good reason I am sure," Jasper replied. His voice dripped with venom, "Let him have her Carlisle. You already have Esme. Do you need another?"

I could have hit Jasper. How dare he talk about Bella like she was some sort of prize! Jasper must have picked up my emotions because he started to say, "I did not mean…."

"You better not let Alice find out you were talking about her mother and friend like they were live stalk," I hissed and then I walked away. This conversation was over.

Esme was looking at us as Jasper followed me back looking properly chastened, "Is there a problem?"

"No Esme," I replied kissing her cheek to reinsure her. She nodded and looked at the children, as did I.

Jasper and Alice were already wrapped around each other. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and Rosalie was glaring at Bella. Edward was standing close to Bella, who looked as uncomfortable as I felt. It seemed to be that we were in the same boat.

"Where to first?" Esme asked as she laced her hand in mine. It took everything I had not to pull away. I flinched a little

"Clothes!" Alice shrieked as she latched onto Bella. We all groaned.

* * *

Bella's POV

The first thing I heard was my father pounding on my door hollering, "Bella! You're going to be late!" I jumped up and looked at the clock. Eight-thirty. Damn!

I didn't have time to take a shower so I just wiped myself down. Then I ran to my room and threw on some clothes that I knew were comfortable. I ran back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and threw on some perfume. Then I brushed my hair and put it into a neat ponytail. I looked at the clock. I had only a few minutes to eat. I ran down stairs and grabbed two oatmeal bars and then ran back upstairs. I heard someone knock at the door and I cursed.

Why did they have to be prompt? Damn perfect doctor.

I hurriedly ate my breakfast and then threw on my shoes. I grabbed my bag and made sure everything was in there. Then I made my way to the stairs.

The first thing Carlisle said to me was, "Please do not fall Bella."

I gave him a mock glare and walked cautiously down the stairs. He wasn't dressed for work today. He wore a white tee shirt that hugged his chest perfectly, blue jeans that were just the right amount of tight, and a light blue jean jacket. His hair was perfect as usual and he was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen. I tried to hide my smile.

"Shut-up," I snapped as a made it past the stairs. My hands were on my hips. I turned my attention to Alice and noticed that she was giving me a determined look and said, "I'm getting you new clothes." My eyes widened. What?

"You don't have to do that." Charlie said. I knew that he was not big into charity. Looking at Alice though, I knew nothing was going to stop her.

"I know," Alice said taking my hand, "But I want to."

"Alice," Carlisle said. There was a warning in his tone. Alice ignored him, "We are going to have so much fun!" Alice went on dragging me out the door before I could say anything else, in that instant I knew that Alice Cullen was nuts. She all but carried me across the yard to the two cars setting in our driveway. I couldn't see anyone in the car, tented windows, but I could feel them looking at me. It was kind of creepy.

"Jasper, Carlisle, and I are riding in the jeep," Alice said with a smile, "While Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," She nudged my arm, "Are riding in the van."

I gave the van a weary look and I felt a little down. She obviously wanted me to ride with Edward in the van, but I didn't. I knew for a fact Rosalie hated me. Edward made me feel weird, and my guilty feelings about Carlisle would stop me from having any conversation with Esme. Emmett was the only one I could stand to be with at the moment.

Suddenly I felt Carlisle behind me and I tried to hide my smile, "You can ride with us if you want Bella."

I turned and gave him a grateful smile and said, "Thanks I'd like that." Way to go Carlisle! He opened the passenger side door for me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He really was a wonderful man, and he always seemed to know when I was upset. Strange.

I watched as he jumped in and sped down the road at a breakneck speed. I grabbed onto the handle above me and clamped my eyes closed. Okay so Mr. Perfect doctor man wasn't so perfect after all. It was a loony! Then I heard him laugh.

"We're not going to crash Bella," He said.

I opened my eyes a little and glared at him. He looked at me and I snapped, "Keep your eyes on the road doctor man."

He laughed again, but thankfully did as I said. I was completely terrified, but I still felt an in describable joy at being near Carlisle, even if he was a manic. Inside the little car I could smell his musky man smell and I smiled. He really did smell great. I felt my heart speed up.

We made it to Port Angeles in record time. Carlisle quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me, I all but fell out of the car. My legs were like jelly and I clung to Carlisle like he was my lifeline. I so did not want to fall and hurt myself. Clinging to him I took in a breath and held it. It felt so good to be this close to him. It took everything I had not to cuddle up to him. He really was too wonderful for words.

When I finally had control of my body once more I muttered, "Thanks," Then I felt annoyed at the fact that he drove like a manic and smacked him. He looked at me in surprise and exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever!" I snarled as I pointed my index finger at him, "And I mean ever! Drive like that while I am in the car with you!" I smacked him again for good measure and then I stalked over to Alice and said, "Alice your father is a maniac."

"Hey," Carlisle yelled after us as we went over to Esme's car, "I am a safe driver I have you know!" I snorted and muttered, "Yea right."

Honestly I did not want to be anywhere near Edward at the moment. Alice waltzed up to the van and started chatting excitedly with Emmett. Rosalie was giving me death glares while talking to Esme. Edward walked up to me and said, "Ready to have fun?

"Yes," I muttered look down at the ground. I knew Edward was smiling. I looked up and smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. He took a step closer to me and I tried not to panic. He looked like he was going to put his arm around my waist. I dropped my bag. Stooping I gathered my things and breathed a sigh of relief when he did not help me. Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be okay.

I stood back up just in time to see Carlisle give Esme a kiss on the cheek. I felt my stomach lurch, and I looked back down. I so did not want to see them being all lovey dovey. I knew I would hurl.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was coupled up. Jasper and Alice were already wrapped around each other. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and Rosalie was glaring at me. Carlisle and Esme were standing close to each other and she reached over as if to take Carlisle's hand. I looked away. It seemed like everyone expected me to pair up with Edward. I felt Edward standing entirely too close to me again and I felt very uncomfortable. I looked at Carlisle and found that he seemed a little tense beside Esme.

"Where to first?" Esme asked as she laced her hand in Carlisle's. If I hadn't been looking so close I wouldn't have noticed how Carlisle's hand jerked slightly when Esme touched it. I wonder what that was about?

"Clothes!" Alice shrieked as she latched onto me. We all groaned. This was going to be a very long day.

Jasper and Alice were already wrapped around each other. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and Rosalie was glaring at Bella. Edward was standing close to Bella, who looked as uncomfortable as I felt. It seemed to be that we were in the same boat.

"Where to first?" Esme asked as she laced her hand in mine. It took everything I had not to pull away.

"Clothes!" Alice shrieked as she latched onto Bella. We all groaned.

* * *

Things are starting to heat up! Jasper knows about Carlisle's feelings. Bella and Carlisle are acting all coupley, what with the teasing. It's only a matter of time before Esme picks up on the vibes and Edward hears it from Jasper. Oh no! What are they going to do? HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON AND FIND OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know it's been a while, but I am sure this will make up for it. Oh and I have to say I LOVE YOU GUYS! I have never had such great reviewers. You guys are so nice. I just love you lots. Okay... enjoy.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

We had been shopping in Dillard's for hours and I was beginning to get aggregated. Usually I would have left with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie a few hours ago, but I was worried about Bella. Edward and Alice were dressing her up in these ridiculous outfits. At first they were funny. I honestly thought they were teasing her, but then I realized that they actually wanted to buy them for her. She begged and fussed until they had no choice but to get rid of them. In three hours, they had not found a single outfit that fit Bella.

Finally, after the most ridiculous dress I had ever seen, I snapped. I growled, "Alice do you have to dress Bella up like a Barbie doll?"

Alice looked at me in surprise and said, "Well… if Bella would just pick something then I would not have to dress her."

"All you want is one outfit?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. I was careful not to let Edward hear my thoughts. Lucky for me I was old enough to pick and choose which thoughts I let Edward hear. I could not keep him out of my head totally, but I could keep my more important thoughts to myself, most of the time. Thankfully now seemed to be one of those times.

"Yes," Alice replied with a sigh, "I would like just one good outfit for Bella." Bella glared at Alice. I nodded and turned on my heel. Looking for something I knew that Bella and Alice would like.

I personally liked Bella's style. She was neat, yet not uncomfortable. Her clothes fit well enough that I could appreciate her body, but not snug enough to be improper. Yes, I loved Bella's style. I glanced around and found a shirt that seemed to fit Bella's personality. She was not a bubbly person, and would not look right in bright colors, but she would look beautiful in neutral colors. I found a long sleeved brown shirt that laced up the side. Yes, that looked nice. I found a blue jean jacket to go over the shirt, and then I grabbed a pair of hip hugger blue jeans. I marveled that Alice had not tired them out on Bella. I knew that they would fit her form well.

I came back and pushed the pile into Bella's arms, "Go try these on." I then walked back and sat down. Crossing my ankles. I tried to look unconcerned. Edward glared at me and Alice just scoffed said, "She will not look good in those Carlisle. You have no…" She stopped mid-sentence. Bella walked out of the dressing room and everybody stared. I had been wrong. The clothes did not fit her well. They fit her perfectly.

The shirt combined with the hip hugging jeans left a little bit of skin, but not enough to be improper. The jeans hugged her hips and thighs but they were not too tight and the jacket fit her comfortably. Everybody was staring at her.

"Wow Bella," Edward whispered. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Wow did not cover it. Esme smiled and said, "You look great honey." Alice was just floored. Bella looked at me and there was something more in her eyes, something just for me. I just smiled at Bella and nodded. Her whole face lit up and she blushed a darker red then she already was. In that moment, she became my Bella.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I like these."

"Then they're yours," Esme said with a fond smile. I hoped she kept that fondness when she found out about my feelings.

Alice finally gained her facilities back and glared at me. Crossing her arms she snapped, "You've been holding out on me old man."

Esme laughed a little, but she stopped when she saw the loving look on my face. I wasn't looking at Alice either. I hoped she would think nothing of it. Edward just glared at me. It seemed that he did not like me knowing Bella better then he did.

"That's what happens when you pay attention to the person and not he smell," I thought. Edward just growled.

We paid for the items and we made our way out of the store. Esme called Jasper and we all met up at the food court. Bella bought a subway while the rest bought sandwiches. I bought a Mexican Pizza.

Unlike my family I actually enjoyed eating. Not only could I no longer smell blood, but also I could no longer taste blood either. Whenever I drink the blood of animals, the blood was always dry, but I am then too hungry to care. After words I usually down a cola to get the taste out of my mouth. The others do not really notice this, and I do not tell them. I am reserved with my family, I know, but I never have liked to talk about myself. It's partly why Esme and I do not work. I started to wonder about Bella, when I stopped myself. Edward was already suspicious and I knew he would be acutely aware of my thoughts. I almost growled in frustration.

The rest of the family picked at their food while Bella and I quickly ate. She seemed to be rather hungry and I realized that she must not have had breakfast. I felt a little pained that none of us had noticed that before.

Once we were all finished we stood up and Esme announced that she needed to pick a few things up for the house, Alice and Rosalie volunteered to go with her. The boys did not want to go pick up household items so Emmett, rather loudly, announced he was going to the music store.

Edward turned to Bella, and he looked like he was about to ask if she wanted to go along when I said, "I'm going to the bookstore." Looking at Bella I noticed the panicked look on her face, I asked, "Do you want to accompany me Bella?"

"Sure," Bella replied with a bright smile, "I have to pick up a few books anyway." Her eyes seemed to thank me. Edward growled in his throat and stalked off. Alice gave me the evil eye, and Jasper just looked at me in disappointment. What did he think? That I was in love with two women and I wanted them both to myself? I stopped and watched Edward. He still kept going. Thankfully he had not heard me. Wait love? I shook that thought away. I did not have the time for such thoughts.

Esme gave me a calculating look then went off with the girls. I hoped that she was not suspecting anything yet. I did not want to hurt her.

"So Bella," I said as we walked to the bookstore, "What books do you like to read?"

"Everything," Bella replied with a bright smile, "But I must say that fantasy is my favorite. Though I do like to read some vampire romance."

I almost died laughing, right then and there, vampire romance…. so funny.

"Yes well I love the classics," I commented," I smiled at Bella. She suddenly looked at me with twinkling eyes and said, "Why don't you pick a book out for me and I'll pick a book out for you. That way we'll get exposed to something different."

"That sounds like fun," I replied with a smile, "But it has to be only one book. No series."

"It can be the beginning of a series though," Bella went on, giving him a little smile.

"Okay," I replied. Her smile was making me melt.

We walked into the bookstore and we browsed. We discussed different types of books when my eyes fell onto a certain book I thought she might like. It was Crime and Punishment and it was one of my favorites. I picked it up and went in such of Bella. She had left me a few minutes ago. I found her in the fantasy section. She smiled at me and said, "Here's yours."

"And here is yours," I replied handing her my book. She looked down at it and flipped it to read the back. She made a little noise in her throat and said, "This sounds interesting."

"It's very good," I looked down at the book she gave me and read aloud, "Inkheart?"

"That book is amazing," Bella replied with a smile, "It's part of a trilogy though.

I smiled at Bella and said, "It looks interesting." We smiled at each other and our eyes locked. Before I could register what I was doing I took a step toward Bella. Her eyes widened and her heart started to race, and then someone bumped into her. The spell was broken. I shook my head and smiled at Bella as if nothing were wrong, "What other books did you come here for?"

Bella smiled back and said, "Come on and I'll show you."

We went back to browsing when I finally said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Bella replied with a bright smile.

"And you can tell me if you would rather not," I replied with a unsure smile, "I would understand."

"Okay," Bella said. Her smile was not as bright.

"Do you like Edward?" I asked.

"Oh," Bella said looking at the books, "Yes."

"Bella," I said with a sigh, "I mean do you wish to date him?"

"Oh," Bella replied. She looked up at me and said, "No."

I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Why is that?"

"He's too intense," She replied honestly, "He's always staring at me like I'm some sort of puzzle. When I asked how he stopped the truck he grew defensive, very defensive. Like I was usurping his authority as a man by questioning him." She sighed, "I don't want to be with a guy that is overbearing. I'm sure Edward really does like me or else Alice wouldn't say anything but… I just don't feel anything for him."

I smiled and held back a sigh of relief. Putting a hand on Bella's shoulder I said, "Then tell him. He'll understand."

"Will he?" Bella whispered, "He has something of a temper."

"Are you afraid of him?" I asked, concerned.

"No," Bella replied quickly, "I just don't want to hurt him. Or the rest of you for that matter."

"Oh Bella," I replied turning her around to face me, "Do not for one second think that Alice will be upset. She will be disappointed, but I am sure she will still want to be your friend."

"And you?" Bella whispered. She was looking at the floor.

I smiled widely and tilted her head up, "Bella dear, I like you wither or not you are with my son. Personally I am glad you are not seeing him. He is not right for you."

Bella smiled brilliantly and said, "Thanks Carlisle."

"Do not mention," I replied smiling back. We went back to the books with smiles on our faces. In all, I was having a very good day.

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been hours and hours of clothes. I was about to go crazy. Alice and Edward were having a ball dressing me up like a paper doll, or in some cases Barbie. I was so not Barbie. Trying not to show my annoyance and, in Edward's case, anger I once again put on another outfit, it was ugly. It was the most horrible thing that had ever been created. It was long with a tie-dyed pattern. It made me look at least fifty pounds overweight. I hated it. Who thought of it was on crack.

I walked out and the Cullens glanced me up and down. I felt myself glare at the group. In three hours they had failed to find me single article of clothing, and no wonder! Edward picked out most of it! Ugh… suddenly Carlisle, who seemed to be the only Cullen sharing my pain, stood up and growled, "Alice, do you have to dress Bella up like a Barbie doll?"

Yay Carlisle! I tried to hide my happy look, but I think Edward noticed because he got a sour expression on his face. Looking at Carlisle's exasperated face I couldn't help but think, "Go get'm tiger."

Alice looked and him in surprise and said, "Well… if Bella would just pick something then I would not have to dress her." What? Pick something I actually like!

"All you want is one outfit?" He had a thoughtful look on his face. I was a little scared. After what the rest of the Cullens had put me through, I was leery of anyone else trying to "help me".

"Yes," Alice replied with a sigh, "I would like just one good outfit for Bella." I glared at Alice. Carlisle nodded and turned on his heel. I was suddenly very afraid.

I personally liked my style. I had not idea what Alice's problem was. I was always neat and comfortable. That's what I liked. So what if I wasn't trendy? Who the hell cared? My feelings must have shown because Edward was glaring at Alice. Like it was all her fault. Stupid boy! Edward was really beginning to get on my last nerves.

Finally Carlisle came back and pushed a pile of clothes into my arms, "Go try these on." I looked down at the pile and went back in the dressing room. Looking at the clothes I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. Carlisle had excellent taste, but would they look good on me? I was again leery, especially with the hip hugging jeans. I'd never looked good in them.

Putting them on I heard Alice scoff, "She will not look good in those Carlisle. You have no…" In the middle of her sentence I had walked out of the dressing room and she stopped. I had no idea what they were staring at.

"Wow Bella," Edward whispered. I blushed and looked down. I could never handle complements well. Alice was just floored and could say nothing, which made me laugh a little. Esme smiled and said, "You look great honey." I looked at Carlisle. He was the one I was waiting on. His option was the one that mattered the most. I know that I was probably giving more away then I should have, but I didn't care. As long as Carlisle liked it, I would love. He just smiled at me and nodded. There was a look in his eyes that told me without a doubt that I looked good. I knew my entire face lit up. I turned and looked into the mirror and stared.

The shirt combined with the hip hugging jeans left a little bit of skin, but not enough to be improper. The jeans hugged my hips and thighs but they were not too tight and the jacket fit me comfortably. I just whispered, "I like these."

"Then they're yours," Esme said fondly. I smiled back tentatively. I knew she wouldn't feel the same if she knew my feelings for her husband.

Alice finally gained her facilities back and glared at Carlisle. Crossing her arms she snapped, "You've been holding out on me old man." Old man?

I was still staring at myself as the Cullens talked amongst themselves. I heard Esme laugh, but she stopped abruptly. It amazed me that Carlisle knew me so well. We had only talked a handful of times. It was amazing. He was amazing.

We paid for the items, in my option they were too much, and we made our way out of the store. Esme called Jasper and we all met up at the food court. I bought a subway while the rest bought sandwiches, except Carlisle, who bought a Mexican Pizza. I thought it was really strange that the family didn't seem to eat. Oh they picked at their food, but they didn't eat it all. Well except Carlisle. He downed his food.

All of the Cullens seemed otherworldly with their beauty and grace, but Carlisle was different. Yes, he looked different. He was more beautiful and he was graceful, but his mannerisms were normal. I looked at Carlisle as he ate and smiled. He had impeccable manners, even if he was eating at a break neck speed.

Once we were all finished we stood up and Esme announced that she needed to pick a few things up for the house, Alice and Rosalie volunteered to go with her. The boys didn't want to go pick up household items so Emmett, rather loudly, announced he was going to the music store.

Edward turned to me and he looked like he was about to ask if I wanted to go. I did not want to go, but I would have Carlisle with me so it wouldn't but that bad. That was until he said, "I'm going to the bookstore."

I was about to panic. I did not want to be left alone with Edward. I knew that I should tell him that I only wanted to be friends, but I felt so uncomfortable. It was his stare. That hungry curiosity bothered me. Suddenly I heard Carlisle ask, "Do you want to accompany me Bella?"

"Sure," I replied with a bright smile, "I have to pick up a few books anyway." That wasn't a lie. I heard Edward growl and watched as he stalked off like a baby. I felt bad, but only a little. Alice gave Carlisle an evil look, and Jasper just looked at him in disappointment. Man these people really wanted me with Edward. It was starting to get on my nerves.

I looked at Carlisle who had an agitated expression on his face. I wondered what that was about, but then as quickly as it came. The expression left. He looked at me and said, "So Bella," We walked towards the bookstore, "What books do you like to read?"

"Everything," I replied with a bright smile. I really enjoyed talking to Carlisle. He treated me like a person, not a child. That really meant a lot. It was also one of the reasons why I crushed on him. He was an amazing man, "But I must say that fantasy is my favorite. Though I do like to read some vampire romance."

"Yes well I love the classics," Carlisle replied with a little smile. He looked amused. He had a twinkle in his eyes. It made me want to melt. Suddenly I had a neat idea, ""Why don't you pick out a book for me and I'll pick a book out for you. That way we'll get exposed to something different."

"That sounds like fun," Carlisle replied with a smile, "But it has to be only one book. No series."

"It can be the beginning of a series though," I pressed. Carlisle smiled.

"Okay," He replied. His smile made me melt.

We walked into the bookstore and browsed. We discussed different types of books when my eyes fell onto the right book. I had left Carlisle a minute ago. The book was Inkheart and it was a good. I thought that maybe Carlisle might like it. Suddenly I heard Carlisle coming up behind me. I looked up and held out Inkheart, "Here is yours."

"And here is yours," He replied handing me a book. I looked down at the book and flipped it to read the back. I made a happy noise in my throat and said, "This sounds interesting."

"It's very good," Carlisle said and then he looked down at the book I gave him and read aloud, "Inkheart?"

"That book is amazing," I replied with a smile, "It's part of trilogy though."He smiled at me and said, "It looks interesting." We smiled at each other and our eyes locked. Before I could register what he was doing he took a step toward me. My eyes widened and my heart started to race, and then someone bumped into me. Breaking the spell. I felt like hitting who ever just pushed me. Jerks. I watched as Carlisle shook his head and then smiled at me like nothing was wrong, "What other books did you come here for?" I felt floored. Didn't he just try and kiss me? Was I that delusional?

I smiled back and said, "Come on and I'll show you."

We went back to browsing, keeping quiet and only speaking when we wanted to point something out to the other, when Carlisle finally said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied with a bright smile. He seemed nervous. My stomach felt knotted up.

"And you can tell me if you would rather not," He replied with an unsure smile, "I would understand."

"Okay," I said. Bright smile suddenly because less bright. What was going on?

"Do you like Edward?" He asked. I felt my stomach drop. Was he trying to set me up with him? I hoped not.

"Oh," I said looking at the books, "Yes."

"Bella," He said with a sigh, "I mean do you wish to date him?" I couldn't lie to Carlisle. I didn't want to lie to him.

"Oh," I replied. I looked up at him and said, "No."

He cocked his head to one side and asked, "Why is that?"

"He's too intense," I replied honestly, "He's always staring at me like I'm some sort of puzzle, and when I asked how he stopped the truck he grew defensive, very defensive. Like I was usurping his authority as a man by questioning him." I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, "I don't want to be with a guy that is overbearing. I'm sure Edward really does like me or else Alice wouldn't say anything but… I just don't feel anything for him." I like you.

Carlisle smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Then tell him. He'll understand."

"Will he?" I whispered, I didn't want him to be hurt, "He has something of a temper."

"Are you afraid of him?" Carlisle asked, I could tell he was concerned.

"No," I replied quickly, "I just don't wan to hurt him. Or the rest of you for that matter."

"Oh Bella," Carlisle replied, turning me around to face him, "Do not for one second think that Alice will be upset. She will be disappointed, but I am sure she will still want to be your friend."

"And you?" I whispered. I looked quickly at the floor. I reviled more then I should have.

Carlisle tilted my head up, a huge smile on his face, "Bella dear, I like you wither or not you are with my son. Personally I am glad you are not seeing him. He is not right for you."

I smiled brilliantly and said, "Thanks Carlisle."

"Do not mention," He replied smiling back. We went back to the books with smiles on our faces. This had to be the best day I've had since I moved to Forks.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

We spent a good two hours in the bookstore before we found the books Bella wanted. Of course we were side tracked a lot by conversation. It was a joy to talk to Bella. Now that the question about Edward was answered, I felt very comfortable with her. Well…as comfortable as you can be in a mall.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked as I carried out two big bags of books. I was always a sucker for books. Damn it!

"Well… what about Hot Topic?" Bella asked as we started in that direction.

"What's Hot Topic?" The store was not that far from the bookstore, and we were there in no time. The place was freaky. It was dark. They had these weird looking clothes hung everywhere. The music sounded like something a devil worshiper would listen to. All in all, I was not going in there.

"Carlisle," Bella giggled. She was bent double holding her stomach, "You should see your face."

"I am not going in there Bella," I replied eyeing the store with distrust while trying not to laugh at Bella, "That place is…"

"Freaky?" Bella finished for me. I nodded in agreement and she rolled her eyes, "Fine, we won't go in." She gave me mock glare and said, "You big baby."

"Lets just go to the music store," I replied leading the way. I just knew that Bella rolled her eyes. Suddenly my cell began to ring and I handed a bag to Bella to answer it. It was Esme.

"Carlisle, we need to go," Esme said sounding a little worried.

"Why?" I asked. What was going on?

"Someone in Sears had a bad nose bleed and it took all I had to leave. The girls were no better off. I need to feed Carlisle, as do the girls." She was quiet for a moment and she said, "Tell Bella I got sick from lunch and we need to get me home."

"Sure," I replied with a sigh, "We'll be there."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Looking at Bella I said, "We have to go home."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as we headed to the parking lot.

"Esme got sick from lunch," I replied not looking Bella in the eye. I knew that Bella probably would not buy it. Esme had not eaten enough to make her sick.

"Oh," Bella replied. No Bella did not believe me. I hated lying to her.

In two minutes we made it to the cars. Everybody was piled into the van. We put the bags in the Jeep and I helped Bella into the car. Looking at the van I made my way over there and asked, "Is everybody okay?"

Esme was in the back, in-between Emmett and Edward. She did not look good.

"We're fine," Esme replied giving me a little smile, "But I can't be around Bella. Take her home Carlisle."

"I will," I replied. I looked at Alice who was looking at Bella sadly. She sighed, "I wish I can be over there with her." She sighed again, "But she's too tempting. Especially after the nosebleed."

I nodded and smiled at my family. Despite my earlier feelings, I really did love them. They were my world, "Be careful."

"Don't worry," Jasper said behind the wheel, "We will be."

I nodded and watched as they drove away. They needed to get as much space between them and Bella as possible. She was way too tempting. I could understand that. I walked over to the Jeep and jumped in. I smiled at Bella and said, "Looks like it's you and me." She smiled back and I continued, "It looks like there was something in those sandwiches. Everybody but Jasper seems to be sick."

Bella nodded and looked out the window. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was a beautiful evening. I looked over at Bella and asked softly, "Are you cold?"

"A little," She replied. I turned on the heater and then took her hand and moved it closer to the heat. She looked at me in surprise and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your hands," Bella replied looking at me thoughtfully, "They are so cold."

"Yes…" I replied not really having an answer.

We were silent for some time. I was driving at a normal speed and Bella seemed more then grateful for that. Finally she said, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No," I replied with a bright smile, "I have the whole weekend off."

"Yay Carlisle!" Bella replied clapping her hands. I laughed and we went back to companionable silence. I was about to ask Bella a question when I heard a slight snore. I looked over and smiled. Bella was out. Alice and Edward must have exhausted her. I smiled and reach over to wipe her hair out of her face. It was smooth as silk. I sighed.

Bella woke up and looked at me. She smiled as she took my hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but she was smiling, so I knew she was not mad.

"Moving your hair from your face," I replied, like it did not matter.

"Thank you," Bella replied. She was in a sleep haze. Not fully awake, but not asleep either. She was adorable like this. Bella was still smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She held my hand the entire way back.

I pulled up into her driveway, and shut the car off. I looked over at Bella again and smiled. She was fast asleep. I opened the car door and went over to her. I gently picked her up and walked to the house. I kicked the door with my shoe.

Charlie opened the door and I smiled at him, "It seems to me that my children wore Bella out."

Charlie laughed quietly and let me in.

"Where is her room?" I asked. Charlie gave me a little look and then gave me directions. I nodded and then made my way up the stairs. It seemed to me that Charlie knew about my feelings, or at least suspected. I felt worried inside. Yet he still was nice to me. I just did not know anymore.

I laid her on her bed and then took off her shoes. I smiled at Bella and then bent forward and kissed her cheek whispering, "Sleep well Isabella." I pulled away and scribbled a note for her. Then I went to my car and gave Charlie her things. I then said my good-byes to Charlie, and left.

"See you later doc," He hollered after me. I just waved in return.

I drove as slowly as I could. I really did not feel like going home. I wanted to just drive and drive and never stop. There were so many different thoughts and feelings swirling around inside of me. I loved my family that I knew for certain. Yet I could not stop myself from thinking of Bella. I knew that my infatuation with Bella had to stop. I was a married man. My own son was in love with girl. Yet I could not stop. I knew that Esme and I were no longer together. All we needed was the little paper to say so. Bella only saw Edward as a friend. My excuses were really pathetic if you thought about it.

I groaned, as I pulled into the drive. I hoped that Jasper would keep my secret. That he would not think about it. I knew that I was walking on a thin rope. It was only a matter of time before Edward became suspicious, if he was not already. I did not know if Jasper would even keep this a secret. While Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were close to me Edward and Jasper were closer to Esme. He would probably tell her just on that basis. I groaned again.

I walked into the house and found everyone sitting uncomfortable in the living room. Nobody was looking at the other. I felt myself grow nervous.

"What is wrong?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow.

Alice looked at me with sad eyes and whispered, "I had a vision."

I felt calmer. It could not have been about Bella and I. I had not made a decision about her yet. That did not make me feel better.

"What was it about?" I asked walking towards Alice. She moved away from me. Maybe it was about me.

Esme stood and walked over to me. She then slapped me. I flinched, but I held my ground. My thoughts were in a whirlwind and I knew that Edward could read everyone. At this point I really did not care.

"What was that for?" I asked. Far more calmly then I felt.

"Alice's vision," Esme replied. There was no anger in her voice. No pain. There was nothing.

"Could someone please explain this to me?" I asked. I was starting to feel agitated. Jasper took pity on me.

"It was about Bella," Jasper replied walking over to me. He looked so sad.

"What about her?" I whispered. I was looking at the floor.

"The vision Alice had," Jasper began, but Edward interrupted angrily, "Look at this."

He walked over and shoved a picture in my face. I held it in my hands and looked at it. It was a black and white sketch of Bella and I. We were sitting on a picnic blanket. There were trees around us. I was lying against a tree, and she was lying in my arms. We looked happy, so very happy. I closed my eyes and swallowed, fighting against my emotions. What did this mean?

I opened my eyes and looked at Esme. Hoarsely I asked, "Could we please have a minute?"

Jasper looked at Esme and she nodded. That upset me. It was like my family did not trust me anymore. Jasper must have felt my feelings because he looked at me sadly. I growled, "Leave us Jasper." He turned and left.

I looked at Esme and asked hollowly, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Bella's POV

We spent a good two hours in the bookstore before we found the books I wanted. Of course we were side tracked a lot by conversation. It was amazing to talk to Carlisle. He was so nice and understanding. He understood me like not one else. Not even Charlie, and him and I were a lot a like. I loved hanging with Carlisle.

"Where do you want to go now?" Carlisle asked as he carried out two big bags of books. I had to hold back laughter. Only a few of those books were mine, most of them were Carlisle's. I stifled a giggle. He was so cute when he found those books, like a kid in a candy store. He was completely addicted to the written word.

"Well… what about Hot Topic?" I asked as we started in that direction. I knew Carlisle would never want to enter that store, but I had to freak him out a little. I could tell he wasn't the type of man to really enter malls much.

"What's Hot Topic?" Carlisle asked in confusion. I stifled another giggle. This was going to be hilarious. The store was not that far from the bookstore, and we were there in no time. I loved Hot Topic. They always had the best tee shirts, and jewelry. The look on Carlisle's face though…. it was priceless.

"Carlisle," I giggled. I was bent double, holding my stomach, "You should see your face."

"I am not going in there Bella," Carlisle replied looking at the store as if it were some type of monster, "That place is…"

"Freaky?" I finished for him. He nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes, "Fine, we won't go in." I gave him a mock glare and said, "You big baby."

"Lets just go to the music store," Carlisle replied leading the way. I rolled my eyes at Carlisle's discomfort. Then his phone rang. I sighed. I just knew it would be Alice ready for another clothing store.

I watched as Carlisle's face went from smiling to frowning in an instant, "Why?" He asked. He sounded upset

He was silent for a moment. He scrunched his face into a worried look and he said, "Sure. We'll be there."

He hung up the phone and sighed. Looking at me he said, "We have to go home."

"What's wrong?" I asked as we headed to the parking lot. I was starting to get worried.

"Esme got sick from lunch," He replied not looking me in the eye. I knew he was lying then. He always looked me in the eye when he spoke to me. That was another reason I loved him so much. Wait…I loved him?

"Oh," I replied. I knew he needed to hear me say something or he would worry. In love? I was in love with him? Where did that thought come from?

In two minutes we made it to the cars. Everybody was piled into the van. We put the bags in the Jeep and Carlisle helped me into the car. I wondered why everyone was piled into the van. Maybe Esme was actually sick, really sick. From where I was sitting I could tell Jasper was driving. I watched as Carlisle went over to the van and started speaking, but I couldn't heart him. No matter. I didn't really care. I was too busy wondering why in the hell I was thinking about love.

Maybe I was in love. That could explain why I couldn't stop thinking about him, though I knew that I didn't love him before today. If indeed I loved him at all. Ugh…I hated having important, life changing thoughts. They were so confusing.

I swung my head around when Carlisle opened the door. I hadn't really noticed anything other then my thoughts. He smiled at me and said, "Looks like it's you and me." His smile grew wider and I couldn't help but smile back. He continued, "It looks like there was something in those sandwiches. Everybody but Jasper seems to be sick."

I nodded and looked out the window. I really didn't believe him, but that was okay. I knew that it had to do with his family, and I also know that Carlisle would do anything to protect his family. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was a beautiful evening. He looked over at me and asked softly, "Are you cold?"

"A little," I replied. Carlisle turned on the heater and then took my hand and moved it closer to the heat. I looked at him in surprise and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your hands," I replied looking at him thoughtfully, "They are so cold." That wasn't the only reason for my surprised look, but he didn't have to know that now did he?

"Yes…" He replied not really having an answer. I wondered about that. There really was something more here then I knew. Could he be dangerous? Looking at Carlisle though, I knew that he would never hurt me. He didn't' have it in him.

I looked out of the window and was thankful that the insane doctor was driving at a normal speed. I didn't like the quiet that grew around us and I asked, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No," Carlilse replied with a bright smile, "I have the whole weekend off."

"Yay Carlisle!" I replied clapping my hands. I knew it was stupid, but I liked to make him laugh. He had such a cheerful laugh. Like there was nothing wrong with the world. It was like everything was perfect. I continued to look out the window and I was suddenly tired. That combined with the heat I feel asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep. Anything could wake me. Suddenly I felt fingers on my forehead and I smiled. Carlisle was touching me?

I woke up and looked at Carlisle. I wasn't really awake yet. I was in that haze. That was probably why I took his hand and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I needed to know. He was always so sweet to me. I needed to know what he thought of me, and I was bold enough to ask in my sleep-hazed state.

"Moving your hair from your face," He replied, like it did not matter. My heart dropped. It mattered so much to me. I really wished he loved me, because now that I was half-asleep I could admit that I loved him; that I fell in love with him this very day. Shit.

"Thank you," I replied. Carlisle smiled and I went back to looking out the window. I knew that I should probably let go of his hand, but I refused my rational mind. Just this once I wanted to be selfish. Even though I knew that it would hurt later on.

I slowly fell asleep. I had strange dreams. In one Carlisle and I were sitting on a bench at the opposite ends. He was telling me something, and I was crying. I couldn't hear what it was. Another I was being lifted up in his arms and he was running, through the forest. The last one was the strangest. Edward and Carlisle were glaring at each other from the opposite ends of a white room. Suddenly they were fighting and I was just staring at them. Blood was everywhere. Carlisle looked like he was bout to win when Edward slammed his feet into his kneecaps and Carlisle fell to the ground. Edward got up and glared down at Carlisle. Carlisle tried to get up, but the couldn't. He looked at me with such a loving smile. Then Edward reached down and tore Carlisle's head off with his bare hands. I screamed and sat up in bed. I was breathing hard and I couldn't think.

"Bella!" Charlie hollered as he tore into my room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied as I got a hold of myself, "I just had a bad dream." Wait. What was I doing here? The confusion must have been on my face because Charlie said, "Carlisle brought you in here. He gave me your things. I put them on your chair."

"Thanks dad," I replied sleepily. Charlie laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep kid," Charlie replied, "Then you can tell me about your day."

I nodded and lay back down. In no time I was fast asleep. Lucky for me, I had no more weird dreams.

* * *

OMG I love making Carlisle more human! Whoot! You know, I never did understand why they hated food so much. Every one of the senses were heightened, you would think that made food taste even better...oh well. I'm going to have such fun with Carlisle and food.... AND GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! I know their there, cause mine was. LOL NOW HIT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BUTTON!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I actually got this finished a couple of days ago, but fanfiction was being a bitch and wouldn't let me login. Then it wouldn't let me post anything. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

Carlisle POV

I watched as Esme looked at the picture with a pained expression. Turning away she whispered, "Why?"

I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. I knew I must have looked like a small child who was being reprimanded by his mother. Instead of a cheating husband being berated by his wife. If I had only known that this marriage was a shame. I would never have put either of us though this heartache.

"I don't know," I replied with a little sigh. Esme spun around and pointed at the picture and said, "That wasn't a vision."

I stared blankly at Esme and said, "Huh?"

"Alice did not have a vision," Esme said with a neutral expression.

I felt like someone had hit me over the head. They had lied to me? My family had betrayed me?

"You lied to me?" I whispered. Pain tinged my voice, causing Esme to look guilty.

"It was Emmett's idea," Esme muttered just barely enough where I could have heard it.

My voice took on a hard quality, "You set me up." How could they do that?

"I needed to know the truth," Esme pleaded. By this time I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands and Esme was sitting next to me, her hands on my shoulder.

I shrugged her away and I stood up. Spinning around I snarled, "You could have asked. Instead of acting like a child and sitting up this elaborate game!" I threw the paper at her. What had once been my fondest dream come true, the proof that Bella did indeed love me was a shame.

"And I suppose you would have confessed to having an affair!" Esme shouted as I headed for the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and whispered, "What?"

"An affair Carlisle," Esme growled, "Do not play dumb with me."

"I am not having an affair with Isabella Swan," I snapped, "She doesn't even know I exist."

"Then what…" Esme whispered. I sighed and walked toward her. She stepped back, "Esme…I love her." I knew it to be true. I did not know how, or when, but I did know that I was in love with Bella.

Esme looked shock, but she did not seem as upset as before, "When?"

"I do not know Esme," I replied sitting back down, "I have been infatuated with her since the first day I met her. There was something about her Esme, that held be captivated. I had no control of myself." I looked into her eyes and said, "That is not an excuse, but a reason. I have tired to fight it, the lord knows, but I cannot."

"What about us?" Esme asked, "How can you be in love with Bella when we are soul…" Esme could not even get it out.

"Soul mates?" Esme nodded, but she was not looking me in the eye, "Do you honestly believe that we are suppose to be together?"  
"I do not know," Esme replied with a sigh. She sat beside me and chuckled, "No. We're not."

I smiled and took her hand. I patted it. She sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"You are asking me?" I asked playfully, "I'm the one that could not get up enough courage to tell you about this."

"You were really going to tell me?" Esme whispered.

"Ezzy," I whispered making her look at me, "I hated keeping this from you."

Esme nodded and softly kissed me lips. I was sad to say that I felt nothing.

She put my forehead to hers and I was about to say something when Alice strode into the room. She saw us and squealed, "So everything is back to normal?"

I looked at Esme who nodded. The rest of the children were back with us. Esme and I stood up and she said, "We are getting a divorce."

"What?" Rosalie screamed causing the rest to look at her.

"Rosalie," I began but she interrupted me, "So it is true. You are having an affair with the human." She sneered the last word. Rosalie knew how to push all the right buttons.

"No," I replied, standing my full height, "I have not betrayed you mother in such a manner, but I do…" I took a steadying breath that I did not need and said, "But I do love Isabella Swan."

Edward growled from the corner and glared at me. Esme looked at Edward and said, "Calm down."

"I will not," Edward replied walking up to us, "How dare you Carlisle. How dare you hurt Esme like this."

"I did not plan it I assure you," I replied. I felt my anger rise and I stomped it down. I had only ever truly been angry a handful of times. I did not like myself when I was angry.

"What makes you think Bella really wants you?" Edward pressed getting right in my face. Alice was looking worriedly between Edward and I. She knew what the out come would be, Edward broken and bloody in the middle of the living room.

"Edward I do not think that Bella is in love with me," I replied honestly, "I do not think that she even knows I am alive, but I cannot stay with your mother just because Bella does not love me."

Edward looked away and said, "Bella wants me."

"Have you asked?" I asked bluntly. Edward look surprised. I glared at Edward and replied, "Never assume."

Edward just glared at me and said, "I cannot read her. Surely that proves that she is mine?"

"No that does not," Carlisle replied, instantly into to lecture mode, "It could mean that she is strong willed, or that is her particular talent," Edward looked like he was going to interrupt me but I cut him off, "Besides have you not complained that you cannot read Angela Webber?"

"But her blood does not sing to me," Edward pressed.

"Edward Bella's blood sings to us all," Alice replied with a sigh.

Looking at me Emmett asked, "Even you Carlisle?"

"No," Edward gave me a look of triumph but I ignored him, "I no longer smell blood. I smell the human scent."

"The human scent?" Japser whispered thoughtfully.

"Most of the times it hangs in the hair like perfume, only heightened by the emotions of the human, but Bella is different."

"How so?" Esme asked. I turned away and said, "Her scent gives me a heady feeling. Like…how Jasper would feel if he saw a bleeding human, but without the craving to feed from her."

"So you feel high when you are around her," Emmett asked trying to understand.

I felt three feet tall. Esme was looking at me in shock. I gave her an ashamed expression, but then her shock turned to amusement, much to my own dismay and she said, "What your father is trying to say is that every time he smells Bella he becomes sexually aroused."

A hush feel over the group. Finally Emmett started to laugh and was soon joined in by Esme. I said nothing. It was the least I owed Esme, but she still had a wicked sense of humor.

"Are you two quite through," I asked after a minute of non-stop laughter.

Finally the two quieted down and I looked at Esme and said, "I thought you were upset."

"I was upset that you were having an affair," Esme replied. She sighed and went on, "I do love you Carlisle, but I know we are not soul mates. I've known for a while now. I just didn't let myself believe." She was quiet another moment then she pressed forward, "I am ashamed that we let our loneliness dictate how we felt about each other. We have always been honest with each other. You are my best friend," She smiled at me then continued, "I was just upset that you did not trust me."

"Ezzy," I said taking her hand and kissing it, "It was not that I did not trust you. I was just afraid that I would hurt you." I looked her in the eye and said, "I would not have done anything about my emotions."

"I know," Esme replied with a smile, "I know." We were all silent for a moment finally Alice asked, "Where do you go from here?"

"Well," I replied, "Esme and I are getting a divorce." I looked at Edward and said, "Edward is going to ask Bella her true feelings once and for all, and then we'll see how things go," I looked at each of them and said in a hard tone, "None of you are to treat Bella any differently because of this. She is a sweet person and I will not have you extend the hand of friendship just to take it away again." I glared at the group, "She did nothing wrong."

"Oh I know," Alice replied looking stricken, "I would never do that Bella."

All of the others agreed except Rosalie who said, "I never liked her to begin with."

"Rosalie…" I moaned, "Will you please give her a chance. She really is a nice person."

Rosalie looked around at the others who all held similar expressions. Rolling her eyes and sighing Rosalie said, "Fine. I'll give her chance."

"Thank you," I replied with a happy smile. Looking at my family I said, "You do know that I love you all."

"Ugh," Emmett growled, "Don't get sappy on us old man."

"Yeah," Alice said mocking Emmett, "We wouldn't want any signs of affection now would we?"

I watched as my family laughed around me and sighed. We would be okay. I looked around for Edward and found that he was gone. I hoped he would not do anything rash.

* * *

Esme's POV

I watched as Edward left and shook my head. I wasn't happy that Carlisle had chosen this path, but who was I to object. I was his wife, not his soul mate. I remembered the way he had been this week. The aloofness. I thought about today and the way Carlisle had been with Bella. I held back a sigh. He was so attentive, sweet, caring, so kind and loving. He was everything he had been with me, but on an amplified scale. Carlisle loved me like a sister, not a soul mate. Looking back on our life I sighed. I had always known that. I just didn't want to be lonely, and neither had Carlisle. That was why we had gotten married.

I knew from the moment Carlisle looked at Bella in the department store that he loved her. I knew it in my soul. I had felt sick, but I pressed on. Then the nosebleed sent us all home. Instead of feeding we all discussed what to do. I still could not believe we followed Emmett's advice. I looked at the picture on the couch. It had been a lie, all if it, except the expressions. Those expressions had been on the real life models, and I held back another sigh.

Bella was a sweet girl. I approved Carlisle's choice, but he was wrong when he assumed that Bella did not love him. She loved him, just as much as Carlisle loved her. It really was bittersweet. The forbidden love between the vampire doctor, and the young high school girl. I was a romantic, I knew. I shook my head. Moments ago I was upset about all of this, now I was rooting Carlisle on. Thus was the nature of our relationship. I looked over at my family and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Carlisle and I looked at each other and shook our head. We both knew that Edward would get into trouble if he did not watch it.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke from a dead sleep and sit up in bed. I could have sworn that someone had been staring at me. I shook my head and went back to sleep. I was not going to have any more nightmares. I was going to sleep and dream of that perfect sexy doctor. I felt myself fall asleep and sighed. I was determined to have good dreams.

* * *

Yeah...sorry about the lack of Carlisle/Bella goodness, but this had to be done. So...HIT THE BUTTON!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! I am so sorry about the late update. I was halfway done with this when I realized that the scenario could not happen. Well...it could but then Carlisle would seem really dumb. LOL Hope this is worth waiting for!

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke the next day and looked at my ceiling. I couldn't believe what a day I had. I sat up and looked around. For an instant, last night I had thought that someone was in my room. I shivered and stood up. I walked over to my bags and smiled as I hung my clothes up.

"Nice clothes kid," Charlie said from behind me. Making me jump.

"Thanks," I replied showing Charlie before I hung them.

"Alice did a good job then?" Charlie asked watching me carefully.

"No," I replied before I thought, "Carlisle picked them out."

"Oh did he?" Charlie said with a smug little smile on his face. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"It was only because I spent three hours being Barbie to Alice and Edward," I replied not looking at him, "He wanted to move on."

"Sure," He replied with a smirk. I was putting the books Carlisle bought me on my shelves when Charlie asked, "Did he buy you them books to?" Charlie was mocking me!

Frustrated I glared at Charlie and snapped, "He wouldn't let me buy them! Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said with a laugh. Looking at me said, "It's amazing what lengths you'll go to. To hid from the truth Bells." With that he quickly left before I decided to throw things at him.

"Oh by the way!" Charlie hollered from downstairs, "Jacob and Billy are coming over to watch the game!"

"Fine!" I hollered back. Just fine. All I needed was Jacob and his crush.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some fresh clothes, and went to take a shower. I thought about the day before and smiled. I loved spending time with Carlisle. All of the Cullens really, when they weren't trying to sit me up with Edward. He was a sweet guy, just not my type. Maybe I could put in a good word for Angela, she seemed to like him readily enough.

I walked down the stairs when I heard Jake and Billy pull up. Despite his crush I was looking forward to seeing Jake. He was my best friend, and I was determined to treat him like one. "Hey Jake!" I hollered as I ran up to him and hugged him, "Long time no see."

"I could say the same about you Bells," Jacob said with a bright smile. Suddenly the phone ran. I ran to pick it up, "Hello."

"Hey Bella," Carlisle said on the other end.

"Hey Carlisle!" I said with a bright smile hopping on the balls of my feet.

"So…." Carlisle said on the other end, "How you been?'

I laughed and perched on the bottom stair, "I saw you yesterday Carlisle."

"True," Carlisle replied. I knew he was smiling, "But you do have that tendency of hurting yourself." Was he flirting with me? Damn, his voice sounded so sexy!

"Shut-up," I replied playfully, "Nobody asked you." I was horrible at flirting. I failed utterly.

I watched as Charlie rolled his eyes at me and led Billy into the living room. Billy was giving me the strangest look, half way between fear and anger. Jacob looked at me like I had two heads and leaned against the wall. Waiting for me.

"They should ask me," Carlisle replied in a playful voice, "I am a doctor."

A very sexy, doctor at that, I finished in my head. I felt myself grow hot and had to remind myself that I wasn't alone. I had to end the flirting once and for all. I was starting to become undone. No, I could not handle flirting, especially with Carlisle.

I laughed again and said, "You got me. Now why don't you tell me, why you took the time out of your busy day to call little ole me?"

"Have you seen my wallet?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"What?" I asked shocked. He didn't seem the type to lose anything important. But then what do I know?

"Have you seen my wallet?" Carlisle repeated. There was a trace of worry in his voice, "I remember having it in the book store, but after that nothing."

I scrunched up my face and thought. Finally I said, "I could have sworn that you put it back in your back pocket" I remembered because I had been staring at his backside.

"I checked," Carlisle said with a sigh. Suddenly it got very quiet and Carlisle then suddenly shouted, "Emmett!"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, a little subdued.

"Emmett stole my wallet," Carlisle replied dully, "I heard him snicker as he tried to place my wallet on my desk. Without my knowing."

I laughed, but when Carlisle didn't join in I asked, "Is that bad?"

"I've been searching for it. For an hour," Carlisle replied annoyed.

"Oh," I replied still chuckling a little, "I take it Emmett is in trouble?"

"A lot of trouble," Carlisle agreed, then he sighed and said, "I should get off now, and punish him."

"You should," I agreed with a little sigh. Jake was still looking at me like I was weird and I motioned for him to go away. He huffed and went into the living room.

"Yet," Carlisle said hesitantly, "I do not feel much like getting off."

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise.

Carlisle sighed and replied, "I like talking to you." I smiled and he continued, "It's calming."

"Thank you," I replied with smile. That was really nice of him. Though, not exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm claming? That pretty much meant I didn't stimulate him in the slightest. Suddenly feeling the need to get off I said, "Well…I have to go. We have guests."

"Oh," Carlisle said, but he sounded disappointed, "Well…if you have guests."

I felt horrible, but the damage was done. He really seemed upset, so I asked, "Carlisle is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" Carlisle said, "Oh…maybe…" He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yes."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I really do not want to tell you over the phone," Carlisle replied again, "When well your friends leave?"

"Well…" Bella said looking at the clock, "After the game dad, Bill, and Jacob are going fishing. That'll be around two. Why don't you come over then?"

Carlisle was quiet for a second when he sighed and said, "Sure. I'll call before I come."

"Alright then," I said getting excited, "I'll see you then?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied, "Bye Bella."

"Bye," I replied. Then Carlisle hung up.

I replaced the phone and jumped when Jacob said, "Who was that?"

"Oh," I replied, smiling, "That was Dr. Cullen."

Jacob gave me a strange look and he asked, "Why would Dr. Cullen call you?"

"He was looking for his wallet," I replied with a laugh, "Emmett hid it on him. Making him believe that he left it at the mall."

"Oh," Jacob said with a sigh, "But, wasn't something more in that conversation Bella?" He sounded unsure, and suspicious.

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh, "He's upset about something. He's coming over to talk about."

"Why would he talk about it with you?" Jacob asked following me into the kitchen, "Wouldn't he rather talk to his wife about it?"

I hid a wince and said thoughtfully, "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Esme?"

"Which goes back to the first question," Jacob went on, "Why would he want to talk about it with you?"

I looked at Jake and said like it was obvious, "We're friends."

"You're friends with a much older, married man?" Jacob replied doubtfully.

"What do you think we are Jake?" I asked jokingly "Lovers?"

Jake didn't say anything and my eyes widened, "Jake!"

"I'm sorry," Jake said as I advanced on him, "It's just that phone call sounded like you were flirting with him."

"Ugh!" I growled throwing my hands up in the hair, "Why does everyone say that!"

"Maybe cause it's true," Jake replied crossing his arms, "Dang Bella, he's married."

"I know he's married," I snapped. My hands were now firmly placed on my hips, "I know Jake."

"You do like him," Jake stated. He looked worried

"Yes I do," I admitted with a sigh and a forlorn look, "But nothing will come of it."

Jake smiled and said, "Then why don't you go out with me."

I gave Jake a look and said, "Jake…I don't think so."

"Why not?" Jake wined.

"Jake…I can't go from a thirty three year old to a sixteen year old," I replied pacing and moving my arms about in useless gestures. I so wanted Jacob to understand; "I can't go from mature to immature. I'm sorry."

Seeing Jakes dejected look I hugged him and said, "You'll find someone. Besides it's not your fault that you're immature. You're just sixteen."

Jake laughed and said, "I'll get you one day."

"Sure you will," I laughed, then sighed, "Why can't you just be happy about being my friend."

"I am Bella," Jacob replied with a bright smile, "I just want more."

I looked Jake in the eye and said, "Sorry Jake, but it's not going to happen." I silently added to myself, "Because I'm in love Carlisle."

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Strangely nothing changed. After our family meeting, we all went hunting. We came back in the middle of the night and Emmett and Jasper began to fight over which game to play on the X-Box. Alice curled up on the couch to read Hamlet for the two hundredth time. Literally. Rosalie went in search of Edward, which was not unusual because Edward was always stomping off like a hormonal driven teenager, and Esme and I retired to our room. I sat on the end of the bed and watched her tidy the place up. She always used human speed when she was cleaning the house. She said she liked it. I understood that. I always did my medical reports like a human. It made me feel normal.

"Are we okay Esme," I whispered. I did not want the children to hear. So I spoke softly. I was thinking about sound-spoofing the walls. I was finding that everybody deserves some privacy.

Esme smiled and perched on the bed with me, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I hated that I had hurt her.

"My ego is a little bruised I must say," Esme said with a sigh and a small smile, "After all, I've been replaced by a younger model."

"What?" I almost shirked, "Is that how you see it?" I hated that I had made her feel that way.

"Esme," I said and I took her hand, "Bella never could replace you. You are my best friend, and next to Bella the most important person in my life." I kissed her forehead and said, "You will always be one of the people I turn to for advice."

Esme smiled and kissed my cheek, "I know. I was just messing with you."

I threw her a dirty look and said, "You are an evil woman."

"I know," Esme replied with a bright smile. Turing to me she said, "Truth be told…I feel good about this. Like a…"

"Weight has been lifted?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme replied with a sigh. Smiling ruefully she asked, "How could we have been so blind?"

"We were lonely," I replied with convection, "Loneliness can make a person do strange things Ezzy."

"Yes," She agreed. Finally she stood up and said, "Alright… tell me about Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we have to plan a strategy," Esme said to me like it was obvious, "Edward has the advantage of seeing her every day at school. What is your advantage?"

I looked at Esme and smiled. She was an amazing person. I stood up and hugged her tightly and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Esme replied with a bright smile, "I expect you to do this for me when the time comes."

"Don't worry," I replied with a wicked smile, "I'll kidnap the man if I have to."

Esme laughed and hugged me close. It really was like we had never had the discussion of divorce. I sighed and pulled away. Looking at her I ask, "How are we going to go about signing the papers?" I refused to say divorce out loud. Divorce implied all of the nasty fighting and scheming. Ours was simply a lack of romance and romantic feeling. I could not say I did not love my wife, but I could say that I did not have any romantic feelings for her. Did that even make sense?

"Actually," Esme said with a sad smile as she went over to her top drawer. She pulled out five papers and handed them to me.

"We've been on this road for a while now," Esme went on, "Even if I did not want to admit it, I knew. This week you've been so far away and I knew that it was coming. Part of me always knew we were on this road. So a week ago I sent for the papers. Just in case." She smiled at me and said, "I honestly thought we would work it out like we always do, but…I didn't count on you falling in love."

I looked at her sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," She replied with a bright smile, "I hope to fall in love someday. Seeing you and Bella together makes me long for the day that I will find my soul mate."

"Bella doesn't love me," I replied quickly.

"Sure, sure," She said handing me the papers.

I looked down at them and was suddenly unsure. She had not signed them. My hand trembled a little and she said, "Why don't you go and sign them in your office." I looked up and gave her a grateful little smile. I scurried off like a rat and darted into my office, shutting and locking my door. Then I sat down in my chair and stared at the papers in front of me.

Nothing would change. Esme and I would still live together. We would still be together, but each of us would be open again to the idea of a soul mate. Instead of tied to a person that we could only love with our hearts. For I loved Esme with all of my heart, but none of my soul, Bella I loved with my very being. She was everything to me. With out her, I would simply cease functioning.

Edward, I knew. Would profess in a fit of, what Emmett calls, tragic lovers syndrome, that he would go to the Volturi and have them kill him. It would be nothing like that for me. I would simply shut down. My family would have to put me in a reinforced room and bottle-feed me. I would, quiet simply; lose my mind.

I looked out the window and sighed. What would I do if she did not love me? Would I suck it up and let Edward have her? Or would I become an angry bitter old man for the rest of this life. Or would I cease functioning like I would if she died? I honestly did not know. I knew that Bella could either make me the happiest vampire that ever lived, or turn me into a shell of my former glory. It was really up to her.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my blonde hair. I stood up and began to pace. I stared at the papers and groaned. There was only one thing that I knew for sure. I did not want to be alone again.

I was just about to go into full panic mood when I realized that my wallet was no longer in my back pocket. Frowning I began to search my office. It wasn't there. I went to my room. Nothing. I searched the kitchen, living room, and hallway, still nothing. I even searched the children's rooms. I could not find it anywhere. Sighing I began to suspect that it was in the woods somewhere. I retraced my steps. I searched that forest until I was certain it was not there. I was beginning to get worried. It wasn't that I was afraid of losing money. I just didn't want to have to deal with bankers if someone stole the damn thing.

Groaning I ran back home and questioned everyone that was there. Still nothing. I groaned and ran back to my office and slammed the door. Damn! Maybe Bella knew where it was? Or at least she would know if I left it at the mall? I picked up the phone and had halfway dialed her phone number when I suddenly hung up. I couldn't do this.

I started pacing again, but this time I was staring at the phone. I loved her. I knew that. I also believed that she did not love me. So what? We were friends, kind of. I enjoyed speaking with Bella, and I did need to find my wallet. There was nothing suspicious in this phone call. Nothing that Bella could pick up on, nothing at all. I simply wanted to find my wallet, and if we happened to discuss other topics. It meant nothing. Friends did that. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now nine o'clock. Surely she would be up by now? I sighed and sucked in an unneeded breath. I picked up the phone and dialed her number at super speed. I heard the phone ring and then Bella's husky voice, "Hello."

"Hey Bella," I said. I hoped that I sounded normal.

"Hey Carlisle!" She said. She sounded happy to hear from. My stomach flipped. She was happy to hear from me? Maybe she did like me more then I thought?

"So…." I said. I wanted to make this phone call last as long as I could. Lord, I have it bad, "How you been?'

She laughed and I smiled. I loved her laugh. She said, "I saw you yesterday Carlisle."

"True," I replied. I smiled and said smugly, "But you do have that tendency of hurting yourself."

Oh good lord I was flirting with her!

"Shut-up," She replied playfully, "Nobody asked you."

And she was flirting back! Maybe….I hoped so.

I sat down in my chair and leaned back. Even if I was making a fool of myself by flirting with her, she still made me feel comfortable at times. Strange though it was. Her voice was such a comfort

"They should ask me," I replied in an equally playful voice, "I am a doctor."

I suddenly had an image of her in one of those sexy little nurses outfits sitting on my lap…. I sat bolt upright and would have blushed if I could have. Now when did I start having those types of daydreams? I fugitively looked around and prayed that Edward wasn't home yet. That was not something I wanted to share with him, or anybody for that matter. Feeling a little hot I focused more on the conversation, maybe I shouldn't have called?

Bella laughed again and said, "You got me. Now why don't you tell me why you took the time out of your busy day to call little ole me?"

"Have you seen my wallet?" I asked bluntly. Thank you Bella and your curious nature!

"What?" She asked shocked. She really seemed shocked that I would lose something that important. Well…if I did lose it at the mall it was her fault. She was so damn distracting.

"Have you seen my wallet?" I repeated. I thought of having to deal with bankers and I began to worry all over again. I did not like dealing with bankers. Sometimes they were worse then lawyers, "I remember having it in the book store, but after that nothing."

She was quiet for a moment. Finally she said, "I could have sworn that you put it back in your back pocket"

"I checked," I said with a sigh. Suddenly I heard a snicker and I looked at the door in time to see Emmett running away. I looked at the desk and growled. My wallet was sitting neatly on the edge. Angry I stood up and shouted, "Emmett!"  
"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked, a little subdued.

"Emmett stole my wallet," I replied dully. I must have really been distracted not to notice that Emmett stole it from my back pocket. He was not that smooth, "I heard him snicker as he tried to place my wallet on my desk without my knowing."

She laughed, but when I did not join in she asked, "Is that bad?"

"I've been searching for it for an hour," I replied annoyed. I was beginning to pout. What the hell was that about? I never pouted! But then I never had Bella there to make me feel better.

"Oh," She replied still chuckling a little, "I take it Emmett is in trouble?"

"A lot of trouble," I agreed. Oh yes that boy was in serious trouble. Unless Esme saved him, "I should get off now, and punish him." I did not want to. If I did I would have to eventually get back to the divorce papers. I cringed away from that

"You should," She agreed with a little sigh. Did she want me off the phone so badly? I was beginning to feel bad for taking up her time.

"Yet," I said hesitantly. What was I doing? "I do not feel much like getting off."

"Why is that?" She asked. She actually sounded surprised. I did not know how to handle that.

Might as well get it out in the open. I sighed and replied, "I like talking to you." Someone shoot me, 'It's calming." What kind of complement was that? Great what every woman wants to hear, "I like you because you're calming." I was an idiot sometimes.

"Thank you," She replied. I could tell she was flattered…kind of. There was still something in her voice that suggested…disappointment? I shook away that thought and rolled my eyes. That was wishful thinking. She was suddenly talking, "Well…I have to go. We have guests."

"Oh," I said. I knew I sounded disappointed. I really wanted someone to talk to, and I did love her. Ugh…. I probably scared her off, "Well…if you have guests." I am an idiot!

She must have noticed how upset I was because she asked, "Carlisle is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" I asked. I probably squeaked it out really. Did I have something to tell her? I did feel a little sad about the divorce, but was it okay to talk about it with Bella? I looked up and Esme was staring at me and whispering, "Talk to her!"

"Oh…maybe…" I said. I took a steadying breath and said, "Yes."

"What is it?" She asked. No I did not want to talk about this over the phone. Not with Esme there.

"I really do not want to tell you over the phone," I replied, "When will your friends leave?"

"Well…" Bella said. She was quiet for a second and then said, "After the game dad, Bill, and Jacob are going fishing. That'll be around two. Why don't you come over then?"

I was quiet for a second. I honestly did not know what to do, but Esme was giving me a death glare and would berate me if I did not go so I said, "Sure. I'll call before I come."

"Alright then," She said. Funny it sounded like she was excited about it, "I'll see you then?"

"Yes," I replied, "Bye Bella."

"Bye," She replied. Then I hung up. It was only then that I realized that we were going to be alone. I looked at Esme and she smiled smugly, "I knew one of Emmett's ideas would work eventually. It took you long enough to call her." Then she was gone.

My mouth hung open and I groaned. They had planned the whole thing! Evil, evil people. Then I smiled…. I loved my family.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Edward was sitting on the edge of a cliff just watching the sunrise when Rosalie found him. He didn't want to talk to anybody, especially her, but he knew that she wouldn't go away. Glancing at her he asked, "Why did Carlisle do this? He knew how I felt about her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "She just a human. I don't know why you and Carlisle are having such fits?"

"She's is my singer," Edward snapped, "She is mine."

"I doubt Carlisle will see it that way," Rosalie replied with an eye roll, "Besides Carlisle said that he could smell her too."

"Oh please," Edward growled condescendingly, "He can't smell blood anymore. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Really?" Rosalie was kind of pissed. No one talked about Carlisle that way. Especially in front of daddy's little girl, "Than why did Bella follow Carlisle around like a puppy dog yesterday?"

"She didn't," Edward snapped, "Carlisle interfered.

"She didn't look too happy to be around you," Rosalie went straight for the jugular, "In fact her eyes were shinning with love for Carlisle…" Edward through a rock and threw it at her. Rosalie laughed, "You are pathetic Edward. Get over it. Carlisle wants her, and lets face it. Carlisle will get her."

"What makes you say that?" Edward yelled standing up. He eyed his adoptive sister with malice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "You may have mystery and intense good looks, but Carlisle has much more then that."

"Like what?" Edward snapped. Really what did he have that Carlisle didn't have?

"Carlisle is kind, sweet, caring, selfless, and loving," Rosalie said, and Edward was about to interrupt when Rosalie went on, "He would do anything if you asked him too, and he protects his family no matter what. He has never liked taking another beings life, even if said being was a monster, and he is way beyond smart." Rosalie smirked at Edward and said, "Plus he is the one vampire that hasn't tasted human blood, that believes in himself and God to find a way for us. Besides the man is gorgeous. Really, it's no contest."

Edward slumped onto the ground again and sighed. Rosalie felt bad and sighed, "Maybe she's stupid. If that's the case then she'll pick you."

Edward glared at her and Rosalie barley stopped the impulse to smack her self. That was not what she had meant, but then again it was the truth. Rosalie didn't have a gift like Edward, or Alice, or Jasper. She wasn't as strong as Emmett or as compassionate as Carlisle, or even as nice as Esme, but what she did have a talent for was recognizing the truth, and she knew that Bella loved Carlisle and that Edward was only going to cause unnecessary trouble.

"Are you coming home with me?" Rosalie snapped, "Or are you just going to sit around and mope?"

"Bella is mine," Edward growled stubbornly, "She's my singer. We belong together." Looking at Rosalie he said, "I'll win her back from Carlisle. She was almost mine before that damn accident with the car."

That was true. Bella had been intrigued by Edward, given time she could have fallen in love with him, it would have been the most gag worthy love story ever. But the love story had taken an unexpected turn. Hopefully it wouldn't be sappy.

Rosalie sighed and ran home. She was not babysitting Edward. Not now, not ever

* * *

Okay....what I really wanted it to be was Carlisle leaving his doctor's bag, but then it had been a week since the first chapter. Didn't realize that until later. LOL I know Bella's POV was shorter, but Carlisle was more conflicted. LOL Hit the little button.  


* * *


	8. Chapter 8

OMG Guys I am so sorry! These past three weeks have been horrible. I had to work for my aunt, but I was typing on this. Then I had to fall off the face of the earth for band camp. Eight in the morning to nine at night is all I am saying. I worked on it the best I could. Then this last week was school. UGH......and it was a horrible first two days. Parking sucks the first semester of school. I wish the ones that are going to drop out would already. So I can get a freakin parking space. Anyway I hope you guys don't hate me too much. There may be mistakes in this but I don't care! I'm just happy that fanfiction has finally let me post after two freakin days. LOL Alright....on to the story!

* * *

Bella's POV

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost two. Carlisle called ten minutes ago, and now I was just waiting for him to arrive. Charlie wasn't happy about this, but I told him that he needed to talk to somebody. I couldn't turn him away. Charlie just grunted and nodded his head. Billy looked outraged and Jacob looked sad. I hoped that they still enjoyed fishing, though I didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about this.

I heard Carlisle's car pull into the drive and swallowed down my nerves. That man could make me so nervous. He knocked at the door and I opened the door for him. I smiled and said, "Come in Carlisle."

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle said as he walked past me. His arm touched mine and I felt his coldness. I shivered. It was so strange how cold he was.

I led him into the kitchen and I had him take a seat. He smiled at me and I asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Carlisle said. Then he sighed and asked, "Can I have some coffee."

"Sure," I replied with a smile. He looked at me and it was like his entire face lit up. He looked so much better. He smiled back and I went to get him his coffee.

I brought back a mug of coffee and a glass of sweet tea. I sat the coffee in front of him then I sat across from him. Smiling I asked, "Now. Tell what is troubling you."

Carlisle sighed and took a drink of his coffee. I watched him carefully. It was scalding hot, but he didn't seem to notice. My eyebrows shot up and he looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That was scalding hot," I said.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and said, "I didn't feel anything."

I nodded and looked away. We were silent for some time. I wanted him to come to me. To tell me what was troubling him. It was the only way to get a straight answer.

"Esme and I are getting a divorce," Carlisle finally said after he had drunk all of his coffee. My eyes went wide and I just stared at Carlisle. Finally I swallowed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Carlisle replied with a sigh, "This was a long time in coming."

"Really?" I asked, but then I thought about the day before and how he had almost snatched his hand away from Esme. Yet other then that they seemed like a happy couple, and that could have been a hand twitch.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Did we seem that perfect for each other?"

"Well you seemed happy," Bella replied sheepishly.

"Just because we are happy does not mean that we belong together," Carlisle replied with a little smile.

We were quiet for a moment. Finally I asked, "You're having a little problem with this aren't you?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and said, "We married because…. well we thought we loved each other," Carlisle looked at me with a sigh and said, "Esme is my best friend. We were good together. We were lonely. We thought we were in love. We got married," Carlisle smiled ruefully, "We never should have married."

Carlisle looked so downcast, so sad. All I wanted to do was wrap him in my arms, and never let go. He really seemed to be beating himself up about this. I sighed and said, "Carlisle it's okay."

"I know," Carlisle looked at me with the most upset look in his eyes. He sighed and said, "I just do not want to be alone."

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew what I was doing, I heard the scrap of my chair and I wrapped my arms around Carlisle. I buried my head into his blonde hair. It was so soft and silky. Carlisle tensed up and I thought that I had over stepped my bounds, when he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He buried his face in my chest and we just stood there. I tried to pull back, and look at his face. To see if I had to wipe away his tears, but he just held me tighter. So tight that if he squeezed just a little more he would break me in two. Finally he lessened his hold and I was about to pull away when he whispered, "Don't let go."

I smiled and laid me head on top of his. He pulled me even closer, and held me loosely. Finally I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Carlisle whispered and looked up at me. Our eyes locked and I smiled brilliantly at him. We stayed that way for a little while longer. Finally Carlisle said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I replied as my stomach growled. Carlisle smiled and pushed me gently back, "Then lets go and get something."

He was smiling at me with the schoolboy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. He looked at the floor for a second, like he was shy and then took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and he tugged me toward the door. I laughed and said, "Okay…hold on let me get my purse."

"I'm paying," Carlisle said stubbornly and I just rolled my eyes. I tugged him toward the stairs and said, "Let me get my purse."

Carlisle pouted, but then sighed and led me up the stairs. I found my stomach swirling inside of me. He was leading me up to my room, alone. We would be alone in my room…. with a bed. I shivered and shook that thought out of my mind. The man was getting a divorce, he wouldn't be thinking about love…just comfort. Besides I was seventeen, jailbait.

He let go of my hand and I hurriedly got my purse. Then I hurried out of my room, never looking at him, least he should hear my thoughts. Then we were down the stairs and walking toward the car. He was holding my hand again and I couldn't help, but smile. He really was perfect. He led me to the jeep and he opened the door for me. I smiled at Carlisle and said, "You're such a gentlemen Carlisle."

He smiled and looked at the ground. Shuffling his feet. All signs pointed to embarrassment, yet he did not blush. Strange.

I eagerly watched as he walked around the car, a little faster then what was normal and got in. He smiled happily at me and said, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug and a smile, "How about Dairy Queen?"

"Okay," Carlisle replied as he started the car and backed out of the driveway, "That sounds good to me."

I laughed and smiled at Carlisle. I really did love him.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I threw my cell phone in the seat next to me and ran my hand through my hair. I was distracted. All I could think about was that we would be alone. I would not have to watch myself. For the first time I could just be myself. I shook my head and slowed down. I needed to be calm when I saw Bella. I was afraid what I might say if I was not.

Ten minutes later I pulled into Bella's drive way and turned the car off. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and endeavored to clear my head. I needed to be calm. I honestly did not know what was bothering me so much. I knew Esme and I needed this divorce, yet…I knew in my heart that I did not want to be alone. I would be alone if I left Esme and tried for Bella. She was sure to fall in love with someone closer to her age, not me…. a man pretending to be thirty-three but was actually over three hundred. I groaned and opened the door. If I did not go in soon Bella might become worried.

I knocked on the door and Bella opened. She smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. "Come in Carlisle," Bella said as she stepped aside.

"Thank you Bella," I said and walked pasted her. My arm touched hers and I felt her shiver. I closed my eyes. I suddenly wished I were warmer.

She led me into the kitchen and had me take a seat. I smiled at her and she asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," I said. Then I sighed and asked, "Can I have some coffee."

"Sure," She replied with a smile. I couldn't help it. My entire face lit up when she looked at me. I felt peaceful inside. Her smile became even wider and she went to get my coffee.

I watched as she walked off and my eyes were drawn to her backside. It swayed side to side as she walked away. I frowned and shook my head. Now was not the time to have inappropriate thoughts about her. Bella brought back a mug of coffee and a glass of sweet tea. She sat the coffee in front of me then she sat across from me. Smiling she said, "Now. Tell what is troubling you."

I sighed and took a drink of my coffee. I don't know why I asked for it. I guess something to do, something to seem human. I watched her watch me carefully. The liquid was hot, but I didn't care. It felt good going down. I liked my coffee scalding. I sat my cup back down and I noticed the odd look Bella was giving me. Concerned I asked, "What's wrong?"

"That was scalding hot," She said. Shit!

I just shrugged. There really was nothing else I could do, and said, "I did not feel anything."

She nodded and looked away. I could tell she did not believe me. We were silent for some time. I wanted to tell her, but I did not know how. She was silent. She was waiting for me to tell her. She was being so patient with me. Bella even smelled of patience. The rain smell that always accompanied her reminded me of dew. It was calming.

"Esme and I are getting a divorce," I finally blurted after I had drunk all of my coffee. Her eyes went wide and she just stared at me. Finally she swallowed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I replied with a sigh. I really did not know if I was okay. All week long I had been dreading this moment. I thought I would feel better if we were divorced, but now I was about to have a panic attack, "This was a long time in coming."

"Really?" She asked. She seemed surprised.

I chuckled and asked, "Did we seem that perfect for each other?"

"Well, you seemed happy," Bella replied sheepishly. It was cute how she became flustered when she was self-conscious.

"Just because we are happy does not mean that we belong together," I replied with a little smile. She nodded and we lapsed into silence again.

Finally she asked, "You're having a little problem with this aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied with a sigh. I rubbed my eyes and said, "We married because…. well we thought we loved each other," I looked at Bella and sighed. I never truly realized how much I did not love Esme until this moment. Bella was sitting across the table. I was telling her that I had never loved my wife, and she was not judging me. She was not condemning me. She was just letting me talk. She was being my friend. I felt the urge to tell her all of it, but I knew that was out. So instead I said, "Esme is my best friend. We were good together. We were lonely. We thought we were in love. We got married," I smiled ruefully, "We never should have married."

I put my head in my hands and tried not to groan. I knew I was beating myself needlessly, but I could not help it. I sometimes wondered if our marriage made Esme miss her true love. It made me feel horrible.

I heard Bella sigh and said, "Carlisle it's okay."

"I know," I said for lack of anything else to say. I looked at Bella and sighed, "I just do not want to be alone."

Suddenly she stood up and wrapped her arms around me. She buried her face in my hair, and I had to hold back a sigh. Her scent wrapped me in a huge hug almost blocking out all normal thought processes. Realizing how much I liked her arms around me I tensed. She tensed as well, and I knew she was probably thinking she had over stepped her boundaries. I never wanted her to be afraid of touching me. Without thinking I quickly wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close. Then I buried my face into her soft chest. I was content to just hold her like this forever.

I felt her try to pull back, but I did not want to let her go. I just held her tighter. I hoped I was not hurting her. I held her tightly for a moment more when I finally lessened my hold. I felt her ready to pull back when I whispered, "Don't let go."

I was afraid she would pull back and deny me. That made me want to whimper, but she simply laid her head on top of mine. I pulled her even closer, and held her loosely. Finally Bella asked, "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," I whispered. She looked at me oddly and I knew that I had let too much slip. Our eyes locked and she smiled brilliantly at me. We stayed that way for a little while longer. Finally I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," She replied as her stomach growled. I smiled and pushed her gently back, "Then lets go and get something."

I knew I was smiling foolishly at her, and she smiled just as foolishly back. Suddenly I felt shy and looked at the floor. I hated it when that happened. All my human life I had been that way. This was my first relapse since then. To mask my shyness I took her hand and squeezed it. Bella laughed and said, "Okay…hold on. Let me get my purse."

"I'm paying," I said. I knew I was being pushy but I liked getting things for Bella. She rolled her eyes at me, and tugged me toward the stairs. She smiled and said, "Let me get my purse."

I pouted, but then sighed and led her up the stairs. My sick mind suddenly jumped to the fact that we were alone. My body suddenly felt on fire. I was leading her up to an empty room, a room that had a bed. I hoped Bella did not notice how upset I was becoming. I loved Bella so much, but that type of love would have to wait. I could not even think of it.

I let go of her hand and she ran to get her purse. The entire time my eyes stayed on the bed. I could see us there, our bodies moving in time, my cold body on top of her warm one, Bella moaning my name, I groaning hers. I felt her brush past me and all feeling left my body and turned to my neither regions. I shook my head and followed her. Then we were down the stairs and walking toward the car. I was holding her hand again. I do not know why I was. Not after that daydream, but I had to make sure that I would not lapse. This seemed like my only option. I led her to the jeep and I opened the door for her. She smiled at me and said, "You're such a gentlemen Carlisle."

I smiled and looked at the ground. If she knew my thoughts she would not think so. I shuffled my feet. I always did that when I felt guilty.

I closed the door and walked around the car, a little faster then was prudent but I could not help it. I smiled happily at Bella and asked, "Were do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," She replied with a shrug and a smile, "How about Dairy Queen?"

"Okay," I replied as I started the car and backed out of the driveway, "That sounds good to me."

Bella laughed and smiled at me. I loved Bella so much.

* * *

Bella's POV

We were sitting in a booth in the back. Carlisle was downing three cheeseburgers and a soda, while I was slowly eating my chicken basket. Since we left the house Carlisle had spoken little of Esme and himself. I think, perhaps, I had helped him. I hoped so. Carlisle deserved happiness.

"What movies do you like?" Carlisle asked in between bites of burger. Watching Carlisle eat was fascinating. He was so dainty, and he ate so much. He must work out to keep his body so toned. If not, he would defiantly be chunky.

"All kinds," I replied with a shrug, "Angela and I just watched "While You Were Sleeping" on youtube," I replied with a smile. Carlisle looked puzzled and asked, "What is youtube?"

"You're kidding?" I said with a little laugh. Carlisle looked down in an embarrassed way. I gasped, "You're serious?"

"Yes," Carlisle said with a little sheepish grin.

"Oh…well…you must not use the Internet much," I supplied.

Carlisle nodded his head and said, "I only use it to pay bills."

I nodded and said, "Basically it's a site that you can upload videos on. Homemade ones really, but sometimes you can find movies on there."

"Oh," Carlisle replied with a nod of understanding, "That sounds interesting."

"It is," I agreed, "So…. what do you like to watch?"

"I enjoy watching sitcoms," Carlisle replied with a little impish grin, "And the dramas. I am not too fond of movies."

"You have to enjoy at least one of them," I prodded and Carlisle gave another embarrassed smile. I was beginning to get used to his not blushing. Though it was still weird.

"Yes…well…." Carlisle began, "You must not tell anyone." Carlisle gave me a very severe look, "No one…especially Emmett. He would never let me live it down."

I giggled and said, "Oh it cannot be that bad."

"Well…." Carlisle said. Then in a low voice that I could hardly hear, "I enjoy the Sound of Music."

I sat there, staring at Carlisle. Finally I said, "The Sound of Music?"

"Hush," Carlisle said looking around like fugitive, "No one must know." He sounded unset, and when he was upset his voice sounded way more British then it usually did. I rather liked it.

"I'm sorry," I replied with a little indulgent smile, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good," Carlisle said fidgeting with his hamburger, "Now…tell me your guilty pleasure."

"Demanding aren't you?" I said throwing a fry at him. Carlisle laughed and threw it back. I giggled and was about to throw another one when a woman's voice said, "Why…hello Doctor Cullen."

I looked over my shoulder to find a tall, leggy blonde strutting up to us. She wore a mini skirt with a halter-top and high heels. She looked like a slut.

"Hello Miss. Godtree," Carlisle said with a pleasant smile. He looked like he wanted to find the nearest hole and hide in it.

"I've told you to call me Susan," The woman replied in a sickly sweet voice. She took a step toward Carlisle and smiled winningly I rolled my eyes. The woman must have seen the movement because she asked, "And who is your little friend Doctor Cullen?"

Carlisle unclenched his jaw and said, "This is Isabella Swan."

"Chief Swan's long lost daughter," Susan said with a sneer, "I'm pleased to meet you."

I said nothing. I didn't like the woman. She was rude, slutty, and had an attitude. How in the hell did Carlisle know this woman?

"So Doctor," Susan said as she put her hands on her hips and thrust her chest out, "Why don't…"

"How is Peter?" Carlisle interrupted with a serious eye.

"Excuse me?" Susan said thrown off guard. The woman lost her sultry attitude and looked slightly angry.

"How is your husband?" Carlisle asked curiously, "And the children?"

"They're fine," Susan snapped, "How is your family?"

"Wonderful," Carlisle replied with a bright smile.

"So they know that you're entertaining a young lady?" Susan said with an acid smile.

Carlisle did not say anything and Susan gave him a disapproving look, "Honestly Carlisle I didn't know you were into little girls. Should I be worried about you?"

I stood and glared at the woman, "You need to leave."

Susan glared at me and smiled, "You father is going to have a fit Bella."

"Get gone!" I snarled and Susan took a step back. She rolled her eyes and stalked out. I growled in her throat and sat back down. She was a real piece of work. Shaking my head I laughed a little and looked at Carlisle. He looked like there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"You deal with that a lot?" I asked trying to keep a smile off my face.

"It was worse before they knew I was married," Carlisle replied picking at his fries.

"And now that you're getting a divorce…" I tried off and sighed, "Poor Carlisle."

"Poor Bella," Carlisle replied, "By this time tomorrow we're going to be having an affair."

"No one will believe that," I replied crossing my arms. Yeah right, everyone would believe that. Then my eyes widened and I said, "We had better tell Charlie before he hunts you down with his shot-gun."

"My thoughts exactly," Carlisle replied with a little grin, "This could get messy." Carlisle sighed and looked away, "Still want to be my friend?"

"Oh course," Bella replied smiling, "This could work well for you. If people believe we're together, then you won't get hit on."

"But neither will you," Carlisle pointed out.

"Don't worry about me," I replied with a bright smile, "If I find someone I like. I'll dump you."

Carlisle laughed and took a bite of his burger. The worry left this face and we went back to being his happy self. I sighed and focused all of my attention on Carlisle. I did not want to have to deal with who ever heard the argument.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

We were sitting in a booth in the back. I was downing three cheeseburgers and a soda, while Bella was slowly eating her chicken basket. Since we left the house we had spoken little of the divorce or my feelings. In fact I was a lot better after the hug. I knew what I had to do and what I wanted. I still did not want to be alone, but I also knew that I could not be without Bella.

"What movies do you like?" I asked in between bites of burger. Bella was hardly eating anything. Or rather she was taking her sweet time. It was rather cute actually."All kinds," She replied with a shrug, "Angela and I just watched "While You Were Sleeping" on youtube," She replied with a smile. I was rather puzzled and asked, "What is youtube?"

"You're kidding?" She said with a little laugh. I looked down in an embarrassed way. I did not want to seem stupid to Bella. She gasped, "You're serious?"

"Yes," I said with a little sheepish grin.

"Oh…well…you must not use the Internet much," She supplied.

I nodded my head and said, "I only use it to pay bills."

She nodded and said, "Basically it's a site that you can upload videos on. Homemade ones really, but sometimes you can find movies on there."

"Oh," I replied with a nod of understanding, "That sounds interesting."

"It is," She agreed, "So…. what do you like to watch?"

"I enjoy watching sitcoms," I replied with a little impish grin, "And the dramas. I am not too fond of movies."

"You have to enjoy at least one of them," She prodded and I gave another embarrassed smile. Will the embarrassment never cease? Though, truth is I did like talking to Bella. She was sweet

"Yes…well…." I began, "You must not tell anyone." I gave Bella a very severe look, "No one…especially Emmett. He would never let me live it down."

She giggled and said, "Oh it cannot be that bad."

"Well…." I said. Then I whispered, "I enjoy the Sound of Music."

She sat there, staring at me. I knew she probably wrote me off any list that said I was desirable. Finally she said, "The Sound of Music?"

"Hush," I said looking around like fugitive, "No one must know." I knew I sounded unset, but damn, this really was embarrassing, but it was an excellent movie. So damn everybody to hell!

"I'm sorry," She replied with a little indulgent smile, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good," I said fidgeting with my hamburger, "Now…tell me your guilty pleasure."

"Demanding aren't you?" Before I could fully analyze just how sexy that was Bella threw a fry at me. I was surprised for only a second and then I laughed and threw it back. She giggled and was about to throw another one when a woman's voice said, "Why…hello Doctor Cullen."

I sat shock still, and held inside a groan. I looked up and saw a tall, leggy blonde strutting up to us. She wore a mini skirt with a halter-top and high heels. Her name was Susan Godtree, and she always made me feel like a piece of meat.

"Hello Mrs. Godtree," I said with a pleasant smile. I was determined to treat the woman with every type of respect. Though in truth I wanted to find the nearest hole and live in it. .

"I've told you to call me Susan," Susan replied in a sickly sweet voice. She took a step toward me and smiled winningly I clinched my jaw. Susan suddenly looked at Bella and asked, "And who is your little friend Doctor Cullen?"

I unclenched his jaw and said, "This is Isabella Swan." I really wanted this woman gone. She was not a nice person.

"Chief Swan's long lost daughter," Susan said with a sneer, "I'm pleased to meet you."

I narrowed my eyes and barely kept a growl from escaping. No one talked to my Bella like that. I could see the disgust written on Bella's face and I could not keep a small smirk from gracing my lips.. At least I am not the only one who despised Susan.

"So Doctor," Susan said as she put her hands on her hips and thrust her chest out, "Why don't…" This woman relentless!

"How is Peter?" I interrupted with a serious eye. Yes, I bet she was not expecting me to throw her husband in her face.

"Excuse me?" Susan said thrown off guard. The woman lost her sultry attitude and looked slightly angry. I loved making Susan angry. She usually left soon after.

"How is your husband?" I asked curiously, "And the children?" I was horrible. It's not like I had any room to talk. I was the one in love with Bella, but at least I felt bad about it.

"They're fine," Susan snapped, "How is your family?"

"Wonderful," I replied with a bright smile. Except for Edward, but I will keep that little tidbit to myself

"So they know that you're entertaining a young lady?" Susan said with an acid smile.

My eyes narrowed and I wanted to smack her, but that would defiantly be the most horrible crime committed. It was wrong for a man to strike a woman. I keep my mouth shut and Susan gave me a disapproving look, "Honestly Carlisle I didn't know you were into little girls. Should I be worried about you?"

Bella suddenly stood and glared at the woman, "You need to leave."

Susan glared at her and smiled, "You father is going to have a fit Bella."

"Get gone!" Bella snarled and Susan took a step back. She rolled her eyes and stalked out. Bella growled in her throat and sat back down. I looked at Bella in surprise. The way she had handled that woman was… arousing. I felt my body heat raise a few levels, but quickly ignored it. In any case at least I knew my Bella could take care of herself.

"You deal with that a lot?" Bella asked trying to keep a smile off her face. I narrowed mine.

"It was worse before they knew I was married," I replied picking at his fries. Then I barely stopped a groan, but it must have shown on my face.

"And now that you're getting a divorce…" Bella said and sighed, "Poor Carlisle."

"Poor Bella," I replied, "By this time tomorrow we're going to be having an affair." I felt myself groan inwardly. My poor, sweet Bella, I knew she hated being the center of attention.

"No one will believe that," She replied crossing her arms. I gave her a look, which she did not notice. Then her eyes widened and I said, "We had better tell Charlie before he hunts you down with a shot-gun."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied with a little grin, "This could get messy." I sighed and looked away, "Still want to be my friend?"

"Oh course," Bella replied smiling, "This could work well for you. If people believe we're together, then you won't get hit on."

"But neither will you," I pointed out.

"Don't worry about me," She replied with a bright smile, "If I find someone I like. I'll dump you." Gee thanks Bella.

I laughed and took a bite of my burger. The worry left my face and we went back to being my happy self. I hoped Bella would not worry about this. I no longer did. I was just glad to be around Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV

Carlisle pulled into my driveway and I sighed. Charlie and the Blacks were home. Suddenly a thought hit me and I groaned. I forgot to leave a note. I gave Carlisle a sheepish grin and he smiled back worriedly.

"So," Carlisle said, but was cut off by a very pissed Charlie charging out of the door.

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie hollered as he stalked to Carlisle's jeep. Carlisle gave me an apologetic look. He must have thought he was the cause. I shook my head slightly and said, "This is not your fault." He gave me a puzzled look and we both got out of the car.

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie roared and I gave him a small sorry smile, "Sorry Charlie."

"Don't sorry me," Charlie growled as he paced in front of me, "I have been worried sick. I got home to an empty house. I tried not to panic, but another twenty minutes and I would have come looking for you."

Charlie was breathing hard and he gave me one last glare before looking up and glancing at Carlisle. He did a double take. I could tell he bit off a groan just then. Charlie gave me a dirty look and said, "Where have you been Bella? I thought Carlisle was suppose to come to the house to talk to you."

"He did," I replied in a matter of fact voice, "But then he took me to Dairy Queen to get something to eat."

Charlie glared at the two of us for a moment, and then he must have come to some discussion because he visibility deflated, and sighed. I looked down and played with my hands. Charlie said, "Don't do that again Bella. I was worried."

I smiled at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry dad." Then I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and said, "I know, but don't do it again Bella. It's the only rule I really have and I will enforce it."

"Yes mister enforcer," I said giving him a salute. He laughed and looked at Carlisle again. He sighed and gave him a hard look. I held back a gulp.

"I guess we're going to have to talk aren't we?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

Carlisle's face suddenly became unreadable and he said, "Yes I suppose we are Chief Swan."

Charlie made a motion for me to leave, but I stood my ground. I looked between Charlie and Carlisle and asked, "What's going on?"

"Charlie and I have some things to discuss," Carlisle answered never taking his eyes from Charlie. I began to get nervous and continued to look from one to the other. I bit my lip and said, "Dad…"

"Go inside Bella," Charlie cut me off. His eyes flashed and I knew that I should do what he said, but I just couldn't leave Carlisle.

"Please leave Bella," Charlie said. He was still looking at Carlisle. Almost like he was having a silent conversation with him. It made me even more nervous, but I knew when I was beat. I gave Carlisle a pathetic look and said dejectedly, "I'll see you later?" I knew my voice sounded childish, but I couldn't help but wonder if Charlie was going to yell at Carlisle about my feelings for the man.

Carlisle smiled at me slightly and said warmly, "I'll see you." Those three little words made my day and I was able to walk away from them with a small amount of happiness. My happiness was busted when Jacob stormed up to me and practically shouted, "Where were you?"I looked at Billy who was sitting in the doorway in his wheel chair. There was a look of disgust on his face. Like he had swallowed a bad lemon. I felt my stomach clinch and my teeth grind. Our eyes locked and Billy softly confirmed, "You were with Dr. Cullen." The amount of contempt he put into Carlisle's name made my skin crawl, and managed to piss me off.

"Yes," I snapped at Billy who looked surprised by my anger. I glared at Jacob who look stricken and said, "I'm going to bed. Don't come after me." I stormed up the stairs cursing the three men. They just could not leave well enough alone.

I fell onto my bed and huddled in a ball. I had done nothing wrong. Carlisle and I were just friends, that was surly nothing to be ashamed of? I loved the man, but we could never be. Even with the divorce…. It was simple. He did not love me. I groaned and closed my eyes. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face, screaming to make myself feel better.

I never should have moved to Forks. Life was just too complicated here.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I pulled into Bella's driveway with a smile on my face. Despite Susan, Bella and I had a wonderful time. I loved spending time with her. She was wonderful, and I could not help but wonder if I deserved her. I shook my head, and smiled at Bella. She had a worried expression on her face. Puzzled I said, "So," but I was cut off my Charlie Swan storming out of the house

Shit!

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie hollered as he stalked to my jeep. I knew what this was about and I gave Bella an apologetic look. She shook her head slightly and said, "This is not your fault." I gave Bella a puzzled look and we both got out of the car. How did she know what the cause was?

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie roared. Bella looked sheepish and said, "Sorry Charlie

I listened as Charlie gave Bella a stern talking to. I felt uncomfortable watching the two of them and I sighed, but that did not bother them. I knew that Charlie probably would want to talk to me as well. Besides we still had to tell him about Susan and what she would be spreading around. Great, Chief Swan was going to kill me.

I must have completely blocked out the rest of the conversation, because the next thing I knew was Charlie staring at me. Our eyes met and I knew he knew about my love for Bella.

"I guess we're going to have to talk aren't we?" Charlie asked me.

I felt my whole body tense and I knew that my face was now a blank page, "Yes I suppose we are Chief Swan."

I kept my eyes on him as he dismissed Bella. I felt like a deer in headlights. Bella, being her usual stubborn self refused to go. She seemed panicked and I briefly wondered why that was, but then I began to concentrate on what I was actually going to tell Charlie. Denying would be stupid, and Charlie would no longer think me suitable for his daughter. Of course he probably did not think me suitable anyway. Charlie is not one to tolerate cheating on a spouse.

I head Bella say, "What's going on?"

"Charlie and I have some things to discuss," I answered. I still was not looking at Bella. I physically could not remove my eyes from Charlie's. His eyes spoke volumes about how he was feeling. It was not good.

"Dad…" I heard Bella begin, but Charlie cut her off, "Go inside Bella," When she still stood there Charlie said, "Please leave Bella"

I still was not looking at Bella. I could not. Though Charlie's angry eyes held me captive, I knew that Bella would be able to read me if I were to look at her. But then Bella's voice called to me. She sounded so worried, and scared. I could see from the corner of my eye that was Bella looking at me. She asked, "I'll see you later?"

Her voice sounded so lost and alone, so much like a child's. Before I knew what I was doing I looked at Bella and smiled slightly, "I'll see you."

Her entire face lit up and she smiled back at me. She happily turned around and walked away, confident that she would see me again. I only hoped there was some way to keep that promise.

Once Bella was out of earshot Charlie let out a little growl and snapped, "What do you think you are doing?"

I did not know what to say. I was sure Charlie knew, but then I had been wrong before. I was more then a bit paranoid about this secret, so it would stand to reason I would not be as objective about who knew and who did not.

"Would you please elaborate?" I asked. I knew it would probably anger him even more, yet I had to know what he was up to. I did not want to let too much information out.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Charlie snapped, just as angry as I knew he would be.

"Nothing," I answered, "I took her to Dairy Queen. Nowhere else."

"That is not what I mean and you know it Carlisle!" Charlie screamed clenching his fists and stepping towards me. I stood my ground and crossed my arms. Charlie needed to calm down, but what I was about to say was going to make him anything but calm.

"I know perfectly well what you mean Charlie," I answered coolly, "And I plead the fifth."

Charlie glared at me. He seemed to be sizing me up for some reason, "You are attracted to my daughter that I am sure of Carlisle." Charlie then stepped back from me and ran his hand though his hair. A nervous habit that I am sure he was unaware of, "Yet…. I would have thought differently of you."

"Excuse me?" I asked thickly.

"Carlisle she is seventeen," Charlie replied with exasperation, "And you are thirty-three. You are too old for her." I looked away. If only Charlie know how much too old actually was, he would see that sixteen years were nothing, "Besides you are married."

I looked at Charlie and sighed. I knew that I had no chance to be with Bella, yet I had to explain. Chief Swan was one of the few people I truly liked in this town and I did not want him to think badly of me, "Charlie, Esme and I are getting a divorce."

Charlie did not seem surprised, "Really?"

"It's not about Bella Charlie," I replied with a sigh, "She is one of many factors."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Truthfully?" I asked and when Charlie nodded I said, "I do not love Esme. Never did really. She and I did not want to be alone. We fancied we were in love, when in reality we were just very good friends," I sighed and looked down, "Our marriage is a shame. Always has been."

Charlie said nothing. I watched his feet as he shifted from side to side. Finally he sighed and said, "Look…I don't want you hanging around Bella."

I snapped my head up so fast I knew it must have been a blur, but Charlie did not notice. He was to busy looking away.

"I know you are a good person, but she should be around people her own age," Charlie replied, "Like your kids, or Jacob Black. Not grown men. Especially grown men with children that are Bella's age."

I felt my insides turn to mush, then freeze. I glared at Charlie and said hollowly, "So that is it?"

"Pretty much," Charlie replied with a shrug, "This is what is best for Bella."

"Are you sure?" I snapped I could not help it. All I knew was to be parted from Bella would be all of my nightmare's come true. I would not take this lying down. I refused.

"She's interested in Jacob Black," Charlie replied looking at me. I felt numb. My Bella was no longer mine. She wanted the werewolf spawn, not me. I nodded once and said, "I will no bother you again."

I spun around quickly and marched to my jeep. I heard Charlie call after me, he sounded worried. I stopped and watched as he jogged up to me. What more could this man want from me?

"Carlisle," Charlie said looking for the right word, but I stopped him. Looking at him fully in the eyes I whispered, "I love her. It does not matter what you say or do, or who she wants. Just because I am not with her does not mean that I will not still go on loving her."

I yanked open the door and jumped into the jeep. In truth I would have much preferred running home, at least I would have been able to run off some of my anger. Though by the time I reached the house I was no longer able to feel much of anything. I stormed into the house. Edward was watching T.V. in the corner. He looked up and our eyes locked. There was a happy expression on his face. He knew that I had failed, but then he gave me a worried look. I just simply turned away from him and locked myself in my office. I sat in the chair and stared at the hand drawn image of Bella and I. The one Alice had drawn for her fake vision. I stared at it for a long time.

* * *

So this one is long. It has it all. I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember don't kill me! LOL Hit the pretty button!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry about the long ass wait. School paired with Band makes for a very busy schedule. Still this long wait is silly. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made it long. It's a peace offering. LOL

* * *

Chapter 9: Carlisle's POV

I do not know how long I sat there staring at the picture. I do not remember anything, but that beautiful image of Bella and I under the tree. All I know is that it was nightfall when I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away," I hollered laying the picture down and putting my head in my hands. The knocking persisted. Finally I hollered, "Shut-up up and come in!"

The door opened and the last person I wanted to see walked into my office. Edward.

Edward was my first self-made companion. In effect, there are times Edward and I interact more like brothers then father and son. This was one of those times.

"What do you want?" I growled as I shuffled around my desk. If I could cry I knew my eyes would red and puffy.

"What is the matter?" Edward asked quietly.

"You can read minds," I bit out, "Why don't you tell me."

Edward cocked his eyebrow and said softly, "I've never seen you like this before Carlisle."

"Well now you have," I growled planting my hands in front of me and leaning over my desk, "Now that you have. Do me a favor and get out."

Edward shook his head and said, "You thoughts are whirling too fast. I cannot pin point them."

I sighed and turned away. I had almost thought he was worried about me, "I'll give you what you want Edward." Turning around I glared at Edward and said, "Charlie Swan has seen fit to ban me from Bella's presence."

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Edward whispered. He did seem sorry for me, but I did not believe him, "Yes, but do not think you way to her is free. Apparently she is in love with Jacob Black."

"That dog!" Edward roared, "She would chose one of them over one of us?"

"Yes well she is much safer with him do you not agree?" I snapped. Edward's eyes widened and he looked away, ashamed. I just snorted.

Finally Edward whispered, "She would have been safe with you."

"Yes," I whisper as I sat back down and picked up the picture, "And there in lies the rub."

I did not hear Edward leave, or much of anything else that night.

The next day I continued my life like nothing happened. I went to work. Ignored all of the staring and the rumors. I felt a pain hit my stomach at not remembering to tell Charlie about the rumors, but I quickly stifled it. Such thoughts led to Bella and I could not go there. I would not go there. I spent the day in a haze of the sick and wounded. I ignored my colleges, and hid in my office during my breaks plowing through the paper work. I did my best to keep all thoughts from my Bella, and they worked well for a while, but then my traitorous mind would always slip and I would see Bella's face in my mind. Sometimes photographic memories suck.

Finally the end of my shift came and I all but ran out of the hospital. I threw myself into my seat and sped home. There I stalked to my room and plowed through paper work there. It did not take long before Esme interrupted me.

"Edward told me what happened," Esme said with a sigh as she stood in front of my desk, "Do you want to talk about it?'

"Nope," I replied as I stared at the papers. Lucky for me I could perform two tasks at once.

"You should talk about it Carlisle," Esme said walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder, "It will do you some good."

"I'm fine," I lie. Looking at her I said, "I signed the divorce papers. They are on their way to our lawyer as we speak."

Esme nodded and said, "Good, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

I ignored her and pulled out a few different plans that I had worked on sometime during the day, "Now that we are no longer a married couple, I think we should have separate rooms. Here are a few plans for you to look through. Just tell me which one you want. If none of these work then I can make some…."

"Carlisle stop!" Esme hollered. She threw the plans on my desk and took my hands, "Carlisle look at me."

I knew that I could yank my hands from Esme. I was stronger then her, even she knew that, but she did not know how strong. No one did really. I was old. There was a very good chance that I was one of the oldest living vampires apart from the Volturi. I had to be strong.

I looked at Esme with anguished eyes and said, "I cannot talk about this. Not now."

Esme nodded and stepped away from me. She still looked at me though, sadly. I turned away from her and said, "Leave me."

I heard her leave. I groaned and held my head in my hands. I could not do this. I did not want to function without Bella. I looked at the hand drawn portrait of my family and made my decision. When I first took in Edward I stopped living for myself. I now had someone that needed me. I was content with that. I needed that. Yet as the years pasted I stopped taking the time for myself. This, in part, helped me delude myself into marrying Esme. I stopped doing all of the things that I loved to do. Slowly I stopped being selfish, if only for a few hours. Bella had been my chance to start living. Yet that had been ripped from me. Now I just had my family, and I would live for them. I would function for them. Yes, they were my only reason for living now.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day with a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. Despite Jacob and Billy's attitude I was quite happy with my "date" with Carlisle. I rolled over and turned off the alarm and sighed contently. This was the beginning of a wonderful day.

I was wrong.

First my truck would not start. I had to walk all the way to school, and it was really cold. I was late getting to school because of all the walking. The only thing that kept me from turning around was seeing the Cullen's. I really liked them, and I really did need to have a talk with Edward. Yet, when I got to school, they were not there.

It was a cold, rainy day. There was no reason that they shouldn't be here. I suddenly felt a pang in my stomach. I hoped nothing serious had happened. Though I was quite sure Carlisle would call me if there had been. He would need someone to talk to.

Classes were boring and Angela was distant. She seemed sick. Her nose was running and her eyes were itching. She left halfway through the day. By the time school was over I was exhausted from the boredom and the nastiness of the day. It was then that I realized I would have to walk all they way back, and it was raining.

By the time I reach my house I was shivering and sneezing. I stripped in my bathroom and hung my clothes up. Then I buried myself under my covers and tried to do my homework. I was halfway through when I fell asleep.

I heard the front door slam shut and Charlie hollered, "Bella! Get down here!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I threw on a hoody over my rumpled pajamas and walked down the stairs. I felt awful. My head throbbed, I was cold, and I kept couching. I stumbled into the kitchen and said, "What is it?"

Charlie frowned when I came into the room and asked, "Are you okay Bella. You look horrible."

I told him, in short sentences, about my day. Charlie sighed, "You probably made your self-sick Bells," He stood up and grabbed the aspirin bottle. He took two out and gave them to me along with a glass of water. He then fished out cough drops and handed them to me. Shaking his head he asked, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I never thought of it," I replied with a groan. I felt extremely foolish. Despite his hate of cell phones, Charlie's was always on.

He shook his head again and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Food made me want to vomit and I shook my head. Charlie nodded and sat across from me. Finally he said, "I think you should know that there are a few rumors going around about you and Dr. Cullen."

"I know," I replied with a sigh, "I suppose Carlisle told you?"

"No actually," Charlie said feeling uncomfortable bringing Carlisle into the conversation, "He never got the chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The feeling of wrongness from earlier came back.

Charlie took a deep breath and said, "I know you like him Bella, but he is not the right companion for you." It sounded like he had practiced this speech, "So I told him he was not to come near you."

"What!" I shirked standing up. Which wasn't good since it made me dizzy and I had to sit back down, "Why would you do that?"  
"Because you liked him Bella," Charlie replied looking away, "And because he felt the same about you."

"Yeah right," I snapped, "Carlisle Cullen is a good man, but he only thinks of me as a friend."

"Bella believe what you want to believe," Charlie said with a sigh, "But Carlisle is not to come around here."

"He's a good man," I growl.

"Yes he is," Charlie agreed, "But he is too old for you. Beside these rumors were what I was afraid of!"

I stood up again, this time slower, and snarled, "I don't care about rumors and neither should you. Carlisle is going through a hard time right now and I will not abandon him. Do you hear me?" I then marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I curled up under the covers and stared at the books he bought me. I refused to cry. This was not good-bye. I would speak to Carlisle again. Somehow. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I feel asleep crying.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

The next morning I was brought out of my trance by the phone ringing. I groaned and looked around my office for it. I finally found it hidden under some papers. I looked at it as it rang for a third time and sighed. I laid it back down and ignored it. A minute later the phone rang again. I groaned and answered it, "Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen?" Chief Swan said on the other end. He sounded tired and worried.

"What is it?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"It's Bella," Instantly I felt something inside of me constrict and I asked in a strangled whisper, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied I could hear Bella in the background, "She's really sick and I'm afraid to move her. I know I told you to stay away but…"

"I'm on my way," I hung up the phone and I ran vampire speed to my car. Then I broke every law of the road making my way to Bella's. Upon arriving I saw that Billy Black's truck was in the driveway and I groaned. I was just going to have to deal with the dogs.

A young man greeted me at the door. I supposed that this was Jacob Black. He never said a word to me, just nodded his head as I walked through the door. Billy Black refused to look at me. I rolled my eyes, and I childishly hoped he would notice. He did, and he gave me the most curious look.

"Where is Bella?" I asked looking around.

Charlie led me to Bella's room and I found her lying on her bed, moaning and thrashing about. I ran to her and quickly restrained her. I put my hand to her forehead and found she was burning up. She was moaning something in a low tone. Even I could barely hear her, but I heard her.

"Carlisle," Bella moaned, "no,"

She then leaned into my touch. My hand had felt like heaven to her. Poor thing. I was gripped with a fear. A cold chill that almost caused me to hyperventilate, she was hot, too hot.

I pulled back the covers and found that she was soaked through. She needed to be changed. The covers were soaked as well. Her temperature needed to come down.

Turning to Charlie I said, "Get me something to change her, and then get me some covers and sheets." Turing to Jacob I said, "Go to the store and get ice. A lot of ice."

Jacob nodded and ran out the door. I heard him clomp down the stairs and was afraid that he would fall. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my sweet Bella. Charlie scrambled to get her pajamas and I laid my hand on Bella's forehead. She leaned into my cool touched again and sighed a little, moaning, "My Carlisle."

I felt an electric bolt slam into my very being, into my soul and I quickly pulled away. I could not think of that now. I could not think of how her words affected me. I could not. I would not. Not now. She needed me.

I pulled back her covers and gently started to unbutton her shirt. Then I slid down her pants. I blanked out anything else. I paid no attention. I did not want to, and yet did, but it would not be right. I knew that.

Charlie handed me another sit of pajamas and I quickly put them on her. Again I paid no attention. I was a complete professional. It helped that Charlie was glaring at my back while he was gathering new covers and sheets. I picked Bella up and wrapped her in my arms. She moaned in pleasure and wiggled as close to me as possible. I bit off a groan. Bella had never before been this close to me. I rejoiced in it.

I watched as Charlie switched the sheets and covers and then I gently laid her back down. I wrapped the covers around her tightly. Just at that moment I heard Jacob pull into the drive. I ran down the stairs, a little faster then I should have, and helped him carry in the ice. I knew he was shocked about how much I carried. I knew I should have acted human, but this was Bella. I could not help it.

We piled the ice around her and then I sit down in a chair.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"We wait," I replied with a sigh, "We wait for the fever to come down." I knew we should have probably given her an aspirin, but it was impossible in her present condition. She was far to deep into sleep.

Charlie nodded and said, "I'm going to talk to Billy." He quickly left. I knew it must hurt to see Bella like this. I glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye. I felt hostile toward the boy and I wished he would leave. I could not bare have him stare at me.

"What do you want?" My voice came out harsh.

"Carlisle thank…" I interrupted him and spat out, "Do not ever thank me for loving Bella." I did not care if the boy knew or not.

Jacob stood up straight and I stared at the woman on the bed. I was so scared for her. So very scared. If she were to die, there would be no way for me to turn her. I would lose her, and I would go crazy. Though I did not think she would die, but I could not explain that to my heart.

Suddenly I heard a sigh. I looked up and I saw a very defeated Jacob look at me. It was almost like he was giving in. He smiled sadly at me and said, "I so want to hate you. I want to hate you so much for taking Bella away. I felt like she could have really liked me if you had not come, but you did and Bella was gone forever."

I gave him the most particular look and he gave me a lopsided grin, "You don't see it." He shook his head at me and said, "I'll let you figure it out for yourself." Then as an after thought he said, "Bell and I are not together. Never was. Charlie just said that so you'd stay away from her. Though to be truthful that is never going to happen. Charlie should just get over that." Then he was gone, and I was flabbergasted. What did the boy mean?

I shook my head and went back to staring at Bella. Her heartbeat was still wild. I sighed and just sat there. Watching my beloved. I sat there long after the sunset.

* * *

Bella's POV

The world was hot. Fire hot. Shapes were spinning all around me. Crazy shapes. Edward was fighting Carlisle. Carlisle was killing Edward, and Jacob was watching…laughing. Charlie was sitting beside him, but he wasn't laughing. Just shaking his head and saying, "Its for the best Bella. All for the best."

I was screaming and screaming and screaming. I could not stop, and then suddenly Carlisle was standing right beside me. Covered in blood, looking sad and lonely. Tears of blood were streaming down his face and he was mumbling over and over, "I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." I was crying myself and I was holding him, because despite the blood, he was still the most beautiful man on the planet, and I loved him.

Then everything changed. It was suddenly so cold, so very cold. Snow was falling. Everything was white. Carlisle and I were alone. He wrapped his arms around me and I was even colder. I felt my hot body became colder and colder. I was becoming too cold. I was beginning to shut down. I felt myself grow tired and I slumped into Carlisle's embrace. I felt something wet hit my hair and I looked up. Carlisle was bleeding tears of blood again, "I am sorry Bella. I am sorry that I am cold."

Suddenly, everything became connected. Edward stopping the car, the Cullen's grace, and perfect features. The fact that Carlisle's hands were always cold. That he was cold. Everything jumped and turned and spun. I remembered all of those times that Carlisle and Edward walked faster then they should have. I remembered that none of them ever ate, and when they did they had to shove the food down. Now that I thought about it, the Cullen's did not seem remotely human. Carlisle was the most human, but even he was too perfect to be true. They were all too perfect, and way too pale. What were they? Then the answer hit me like a tone of bricks.

They were vampires.

They had to be. That was the only thing I could think of that was perfect and pale. I began to toss and turn. I moaned. They were vampires. Oh my god, they were vampires. All of the horror stories sprang to mind, but when I tried to attach them to Carlisle. It did not work. He was too good, too wonderful, and far too human. He was a good man, and that was fact and truth. He was perfect. I loved him, and I would not damn him. Not until he told his story.

I began to feel calmer. I felt myself drift off. I felt arms wrap around me. It felt wonderful. I knew I was asleep, and I needed to wake up. I began to open my eyes and light hit them. I groaned and turned my head away. I was suddenly made aware of the fact that a hundred pound weight sitting on my chest. I looked around and found that I was surrounded by something white. It took me a moment to realize that it was ice. I tried to sit up, but I could not and then I began to shake. It was so cold.

I was just about to panic when I heard a soft voice whisper, "Hush Bella. I am here."

"Carlisle?" I whispered. I looked up into his pale and perfect face. His brow was creased with worry lines and his mouth was twisted in a frown, but there was a profound look of relief in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. It was so hard to think of him as a vampire. It was easier to say that he was an angel.

"Yes my dear," Carlisle said with a smile, "How are you feeling?'

"Cold," I replied my teeth chattering. It tried to smile through the chatter.

He smiled back and said, "Let me take your temperature."

He took it and sighed. Then he smiled and hollered, "Charlie she's awake."

I could hear Charlie and another pair of feet charge up the stairs. I stared as Charlie and Jacob charged into my room.

"We need to take the ice off. She's fine."

They quickly took the ice off and I shakily got out of bed. Carlisle held me up and Jacob gave a class of water. My bed was wet as was my pajamas. I looked down and I saw they were different.

"Who changed me?"

"I did," Carlisle said. I felt myself turn every shade of red and I looked down. Carlisle just said, "Do not worry. I did not look."

I gave him a grateful smile, "I should change."

Carlisle nodded and helped me to the bathroom. Then he left and came back with another sit of pajamas. I slowly changed and left the bathroom. My bed was newly made again, and Carlisle helped me back in it. He gave me a sweet lopsided grin and said, "Do not scare me like that again."

"I won't," Then I did something both wonderful and foolish. I kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes, almost as if he were relishing in the touch, and then he pulled away with a little smile, "Go to sleep my Bella."

My heart stopped. He smiled at me once more and turned away. He looked at Charlie, but before he could say anything Charlie said, "Will you stay with her tonight. Just in case she gets sick again."

It hit me. He was relenting. I should have known that we would. It made me feel silly that I had been so mad at him, yet I had been in the right. I am sure that he knew it too.

Carlisle nodded his head and said, "I must call my family first, so they do not worry."

Charlie nodded and Carlisle left to go find the phone. I looked at Charlie and said, "Thank you."

"I hope you do not live to regret it." Charlie said with a sigh.

I looked back on what I had realized while asleep and smiled slightly. I shook my head and I lay back down. Waiting for Carlisle to come and…. what? What would Carlisle do? I smiled slightly. I would find out soon.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I listened as Bella's heart slowly began to slow down to its normal speed. I sighed when I heard her heart slow to where I knew she was asleep, yet she still tossed and turned. She must be having one hell of a dream.

I was beginning to go into a type of wakeful slumber that I usually went into when my mind was unoccupied. I would think of times passed and they would form a sort of dreamscape, when I heard her awaken. I rose and saw her struggle under the weight of the ice. I could not have that.

"Hush Bella. I am here." I whispered. I dared not touch her. I did not want to make her even colder.

"Carlisle?" She whispered. Bella looked so pale and tired, yet so beautiful. I smiled down at her and struggled against myself. I so wanted to kiss those pink lips. I wanted to love her. To show her just how much I was worried about her. Yet I could not. Not now. She was not Jacob's, but she was not mine. It was too soon. She was still sick.

"Yes my dear," I said with a smile, "How are you feeling?' I tried to put her at ease.

"Cold," She replied her teeth chattering yet she tried to smile for me. Her eyes told just how tired she was.

I smiled back and said, "Let me take your temperature."

She nodded and I took it and sighed. Then I smiled and hollered, "Charlie she's awake."

I watched Bella's face, and I felt my heart break. I loved her so much. I had fallen so hard. I turned slightly as Charlie and Jacob entered the room.

"We need to take the ice off. She's fine."

I heard as Jacob and Charlie's hearts almost stopped in relief. It was times like these that really put me in awe of humans. I loved them so very much.

We quickly took the ice off and Bella shakily got out of bed. I held her up yearning to pull her body flush against me. She was still a little hot, and I longed to bring her temperature down. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I usually did not feel these amours feelings so strongly. It must have come from relief and the need to be close to her. I watched as Jacob gave her class of water. Then watched as Bella looked down at herself. I suddenly realized where this was headed and I felt like the worse kind of cad. Though it did help that I felt nothing when I changed her.

"Who changed me?"

"I did," I replied. I felt completely embarrassed, and I was a little sad that I could not show it. I so wished I could sometimes. I saw her embarrassment and I sighed, "Do not worry. I did not look."

She gave me a grateful smile and said, "I should change."

I nodded and helped her to the bathroom. Then I grabbed her some more pajamas and handed them to her. By that time Charlie had started on to the bed. I helped and Jacob went downstairs to get Bella some more water. We had just finished with the bed when Bella stumbled into the room. I helped her to bed and I gave her a grin and said, "Do not scare me like that again."

"I won't," She whispered, and then she did something that I did not expect. She kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were warm and sweet, so different on my skin, yet so wonderful. I felt a type of peace and closed my eyes. Relishing in her touch. Then I pulled away. I could not let Charlie and Jacob see us like that. Yet I could not bare that she think I did not want her lips there. I was suddenly done pretending that I did not love her. I looked into her eyes and whispered, "Go to sleep my Bella."

I heard her heart skip a beat and I smiled. Yes…there it was. What I had wanted to hear. At least that fazed her. I only hoped it was for the best, that she felt for me what I felt for her. I suddenly stood and turned away. I looked at Charlie, but before I could say a word Charlie said, "Will you stay with her tonight. Just in case she gets sick again."

I knew then that we were accepted. I could see the defeat in Charlie's eyes. I promised myself that he would not regret it. Jacob was smiling grimly and I knew that he was both happy and devastated.

I nodded my head and said, "I must call my family first, so they do not worry."

Charlie nodded and I left to go find the phone. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Bella say, "Thank you." It was the second time I almost stumbled because of Bella Swann. I recovered and focused on walking, elated beyond belief. Billy was sitting in the same place. He was staring at me thoughtfully. Softly I said, "My family and I are not the monsters you make us out to be."

Billy said nothing for a moment then finally, "But most of your kind are."

I smiled sadly and said, "There is evil in all of us. Vampires included." Then I went to find the phone. This night was going to hold something special for Bella and I. I only hopped it was of the good verity.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good, bad, or ugly? LOL So just hit the pretty button!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG it has been so long since I updated. I am so sorry. School has been hectic for me. I've been trying to figure my major, and a but load of homework..... so so so sorry. The great thing though is that I've finally decided on my major...psychology! Whoot! Anyway I hope this more then makes up for my lateness. I love you all and enjoy!

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I walked up the stairs, slowly. Alice had been overjoyed when I had called home. I knew she had been practically bouncing. I remembered asking about Edward, but she just sighed and said he would get over it. I didn't believe her, but then this was Alice. One should not bet against her.

I was at Bella's doorway. I stood their just watching her. She was beautiful, so very beautiful. She looked at the doorway and smiled softly. I felt my heart melt, and suddenly I could not be by her side fast enough. I almost forgot myself and walked in vampire speed. That would have worked out, oh so well. She patted the bed space beside her and I sat down. She gently took my hand.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella asked. She looked up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes and I moved my hand to her face, stroking her cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for another few seconds, before I bent my head down and lightly brushed my lips with hers. My eyes were wide open and I was staring at Bella waiting for her reaction. Her eye's widened for a moment, but then they turned warm and she closed them. I took that as a sign to continue.

I gently molded my lips to hers. I was very careful; I did not want to scare her with my need. I did not want to hurt her, though I was quite confident that I had full control over my strength. You do not live as long as I and not develop control that is second nature. She moaned and I almost lost it. I almost ignited something that I would not be able to stop. She was sick, and that would be taking advantage. I pulled back and she whimpered. I made sure she settled for our foreheads touching. Bella sighed and said, "Everyone was right."

I laughed a little and said, "I was that transparent?"

"I don't know," Bella replied with a little giggle, "If you are, then I am blind." She smiled sheepishly and said, "Charlie was right. I do see what I only expect to see.

I laughed and kissed her forehead, pulling away a little I asked, "Do you need anything?" Bella gave me a sly look and said, "Another kiss like that one."

I gave her my best stern look and said, "Now Bella, really. Do you want to make me sick?"

A knowing smile crossed Bella's face and I felt a lump in my throat. She cocked her head to one side, and asked, "Can you get sick?"

It was then that I knew Bella had figured it out. I knew she would have, sooner or later. I had preferred later. I stood up straight, but then I deflated a little and asked,

"Let's talk about this some other time, when you feel better."

Bella must have seen something in my eyes, probably the defeat, and nodded. She then held out her arms and said, "Hold me."

I obliged willingly.

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard Carlisle's feet on the stairs, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. My feelings were out in the open, as were his. I couldn't believe that he felt the same for me. He was amazing. I loved him so much.

I was still staring up at the ceiling. When I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head and smiled at Carlisle. He was so handsome, so beautiful; it hurt. I wanted him to lie next to me and hold me. I watched as he walked a little too fast across my room. His eyes were so eager and bright. Like a little boy in a toy store, and his smile was so infectious I felt a matching grin spread across my face. I loved him so much. I patted the bed beside me and he sat next to me, and I took his hand.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked looking at him. I wanted him to tell me, because honestly I did not know. A hundred and one things were running through my mind and all of them were chasing another. I could think of nothing. There were just too many thoughts. Carlisle then began to stroke my cheek. He was so gentle and the look he was giving me was one of awe. His finger was so cold, and my cheek must have been so warm. We stared into each other's eyes for another few second, before he bent his head and lightly brushed his lips with mine. I felt heady and woozy and I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Then I smiled once I gained my bearings and closed my eyes waiting for what I knew what was to come. He gently molded his lips to mine and I felt wonderful and giddy. This was my first kiss and it was so sweet. I knew that this was only the beginning to something wonderful and good. Only a good man could possibly kiss like this, only my man.

I let him guide this first kiss. I did not feel well enough to deepen it further. There was time enough in the future for making out. Right now I just wanted him to kiss me. To show me how much he loves me. I hoped I was conveying that as well. I think I was. I was in need of oxygen when he finally pulled back. I whimpered. I knew I needed the air, but I never wanted to stop touching him. He must have sensed this because he made sure our foreheads were touch. I sighed and said, "Everyone was right."

He chuckled and said, "I was that transparent?" I loved it when he laughed, even if it was a chuckle. It remained me of chimes.

"I don't know," I replied with a little giggle, "If you are, then I am blind." And it was true. I really was blind compared to what others. Charlie was right; I do see what I only expect to see.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. I was in heaven. He pulled away a little and said, "Do you need anything?"

As much as I loved his concern the one thing he really should not have done was pull his lips away, but I was good and didn't say anything. Instead I gave him a sly look and said, "Another kiss like that one."

Carlisle gave his stern look and said, "Now Bella, really. Do you want to make me sick?"

It was at that moment that I realized he did not know that I knew his secret. I should make that known right at that moment. It really didn't bother me. I knew a long time ago I would never fall in love with a normal man. Normal just wasn't me. Though to be honest I did not think it would be a vampire doctor.

I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Can you get sick?"

I saw the realization dawn across his face because he seemed to deflate a little and said, "Let's talk about this in some other time, when you feel better."

I made a mental note of talking about it tomorrow. He needed to know that I didn't care about that. That I loved him no matter what he was or was not. He was my everything, and there really was no living without him.

I nodded and held out my arms to Carlisle. This was the only way I knew to let him know that he was still everything I wanted, "Hold me."

He obliged, and despite his rock hard chest and his artic temperature, I had never slept so soundly.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I watched her as she slept, and worried. Now that I knew she knew my secret, would she still want me? When she sat back and logically thought about it, what would her choice be? I sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and I could not help but feel small and insignificant in the whole grand scheme of things. Would she really want me? I just did not know, and it was driving me crazy. I was just about to go into a boredom-induced haze when I felt Bella stir. She slowly opened up her eyes. I felt her confusion and her quickened heartbeat, but then she smiled and I knew she remembered. My doubts left me like birds from their nests.

"Good morning my love," I whispered so as not to wake the others. Jacob and Billy had stayed the night to make sure that Bella would be okay. Charlie and I had made a bed for Billy on the couch. Billy and seemed thoughtful the entire time. Maybe he was beginning to see the error of the pack's line of thinking, maybe. I was not exactly hopeful.

"Morning handsome," Bella replied kissing the tip of my nose. Before I could respond she placed her lips on my mouth. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, with a little more feeling behind it then was prudent. Bella moaned and squeezed me tighter, but I did not deepen it. It was a wonderful good-morning kiss. Pulling back she said, "You sure can kiss Dr. Cullen."

I felt my mind stray to Bella in a nurse's outfit again and I had to firmly jolt my brain back on track. I had to remember to push for that outfit on Halloween.

"Thank you doll," I replied and she smiled her eyes bright and she said, "I like that."

"Like what?" I asked with a little smile of my own.

"Doll," Bella replied, "I like it when you call me doll. With your British accent you sound like a twenty's gangsters or something."

"Gee… thanks Bella," I replied and she giggled.

"No I really like it," Bella insisted. Blushing she said, "It's hot."

Grinning I replied, "I'll remember that…doll."

Bella grinning and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and laid my head on top of hers. Finally she said, "I should get up and take a shower."

"Do you feel well enough?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella replied pulling away reluctantly. Giving me a lopsided grin she said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm going to go downstairs," I replied, but she caught my hand and said, "I really want to talk to you about…. well you know what, so you should stay here."

I nodded and watched her gather her things. She kissed me and then went into the bathroom. She did look better, and I felt something inside me relax. I leaned back and closed my eyes. She wanted to talk…this could be bad.

* * *

Bella's POV

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I was aware of was that I was pressed against a rock. The next thing I noticed was the cold. I was beginning to worry when I looked up and my eyes locked with the most intense blue I had ever seen. I smiled. I watched as he gave me a little grin in replay and said, "Good morning my love,"

I shivered when he called me his love. It felt so right, yet so surreal. I mean it was only a few days ago that Charlie and I fought about Carlisle. Things sure do happen fast.

"Morning handsome," I replied kissing the tip of his nose. I loved touched him. It was beginning to become a little unnerving how much I wanted to touch him. It didn't matter where, just as long as I felt his hard skin against mine. I then suddenly, on a whim, placed my lips on his and hoped he kissed me back. He did. I closed my eyes when I felt him kiss me back, and I sighed. I loved how he kissed me. Like he wanted to devour me, yet at the same time he was unusually gentle. I moaned and squeezed him tighter, but Carlisle did not deepen it, and neither did I. I was quite content with the kiss on the level it was. All in all it was one heck of a way to wake up. Pulling back I said, "You sure can kiss Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you doll," Carlisle replied and I gave Carlisle a shocked smile. Did he just call me doll? I smiled and said, "I like that."

"Like what?" He asked with a little smile of his own.

"Doll," I replied, "I like it when you call me doll. With your British accent you sound like a twenty's gangsters or something."

"Gee… thanks Bella," He replied and I giggled. I loved it when he teased me. It wasn't even like we were flirting, just simply together having fun.

"No I really like it," I insisted. I really wanted him to keep calling me that. It did something for me. Blushing I said, "It's hot."

He grinned and replied, "I'll remember that…doll."

I grinned and hid my face in Carlisle's chest. He chuckled and laid his head on top of mine. Finally I said, "I should get up and take a shower."

"Do you feel well enough?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I replied pulling away reluctantly. Giving him what I hoped was a cute grin I said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm going to go downstairs," he replied, but I caught his hand and said, "I really want to talk to you about…. well you know what, so you should stay here."

Carlisle nodded and I knew he was nervous about it. Hell I was nervous and I didn't even care about wither or not he was a vampire. I loved him no matter what. I felt his eyes on me as I gathered my bath things and I couldn't help but shiver a little. Now that we were together, it was hard not to have even more dirty thoughts of Carlisle, especially when we shared a bed. I smiled and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I waited for her, nervous as a schoolboy. I could still feel her body next to mine and I savored that feeling. She was so warm, and for a little while I was warm too. I am not going to lie to anyone. There were times I wished I was human. I loved them so much, but my life has been good. I have been able to help people over the years, and that's all I ever wanted.

I heard the water run and my thoughts turned to Bella. I heard her singing softly to herself and smiled. Her voice was not half bad. I smiled and closed my eyes. The smell of rain wrapped itself around me and I sighed. I really loved her scent and as soon as she came back from the shower I was going to wrap my arms around her and breath in her scent. It would be even better after a shower. She would smell fresh and new, like a spring shower. I could already smell it coming from the bathroom. The water suddenly turned off and I heard her step out of the shower. Suddenly my mind changed. I could imagine her dripping wet, completely naked, and pink from the scrubbing. I shivered and tried to shake away the thoughts, but they stayed there, making me hard. I closed my eyes and forcefully thought of anything else. Thankfully I had myself under control by the time Bella walked back into the room.

I smiled and motioned for her to come to him. She plopped down on the bed and I pulled her close. I buried my nose in her hair and breathing in. Her scent was even more overpowering and I was barley able to contain himself. Groaning I titled her head up and kissed her passionately. Pulling back I nuzzled our noses together and said, "You smell so good."

Bella was breathing hard, and she looked dazed. Finally she said, " Wow."

"Yeah wow," I breathed and nipped her nose. Bella giggled. I finally pulled back and sighed. Then I took Bella's hand and rubbed mine thumb over the back of her hand. I tugged her closer and she snuggled against me and sighed in contentment. We lay like that for a while. Finally Bella asked, "So are you going to explain the whole vampire thing?"

I sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?" I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

She looked into my eyes and said, "Everything."

I smiled sadly and said, "Everything huh?"

"Yep," Bella replied sitting cross-legged on my bed, "Leave nothing out."

I nodded and mimicked her actions. I sat there for a moment making sure that none of the others were nowhere near us. They were not. I took a breath that I did not need and I said, "I was born in the sixteenth century. My father was a pastor, and he was obsessed with the occult. He believed that there were evil sprits that needed to be stopped before the coming of Christ. He was a fanatic, and I had no other choice but to follow in his footsteps. Yet I was not like him. I believed that those people could be helped, saved even. I did not wish to kill." I gave Bella a little lopsided grin and said, "I have always been something of a pacifist." She smiled softly and squeezed my hand.

"When I was twenty I come back from seminary school and father began to teach me how to kill the evil spirits that plague this world. I did not like it, and he would beat me roundly when I refused to torture a witch into confession. A year later he died and I took over the church. It was a small country parish and it was a good town. I slowly began to gain the trust of the town. Those suspected of witchcraft were no long tortured. I talked with them. I was always able to tell if a person was lying. I believe it is called profiling now. I was quite good at it, and there was only one person I believed truly guilty of harm. He was actually a friend of my fathers, and he truly was a witch."

"What did you do?" Bella asked thoroughly engrossed in my tale. I really could not believe her. She was listening and did not seem disturbed in the least. That made me fell a little better.

"I had the town decided," I replied with a heavy sigh. To this day I hated what we had to do, "They wanted him to burn. Which is just what he deserved. He had falsely accused so many people." I shivered, "He screamed as he burnt. I felt so dirty. A few days after the execution the town's folk and I stumbled into a nest of vampires, and I was bitten. I knew what I was becoming even as I crawled into a trash bin and let it happen. There was nothing I could do. A day later I crawled out of the trash bin, and knew that I would never be the same. I walked awhile. I felt so weird, and then I smelled something that was heaven. I followed the smell, and found that a man was bleeding. He was holding his arm and he said, "Go get me help."

I slammed him against the wall and grabbed his arm. I pulled the arm to my face and smelled. It was good, and I was hungry. That thought made me appalled. I let him go and ran. I was out of London and in the woods before I even knew what I was doing. I stayed out in the woods for a very long time. I did everything humanly possible to try and kill myself, but nothing worked. I starved myself; until one day I became so hungry that I caught and killed a passing deer. It was like heaven. I fed until I was full. It took four and I realized that I did not have to eat humans. I slowly began going back into towns. I made myself get used to humans. I would not feed on them, and I have not. I am proud and thankful to say. I made myself to Italy and found a coven of vampires, the Volutari. They are the elite of the vampire world, and they fed upon people. They are brutal and powerful and no one says anything. For their silence they protect the town. I learned a lot there, and I stayed there, but not with them. I took an apartment in the city and I began to study medicine. After the first mass murder I could not stay with them. I tried to talk them out of eating others, but Aero, their leader would only laugh me off. The others were actually a little violent. They saw me as weak, and I learned fast to defend myself.

Once I completed my study program I left. I could not stay in the town any longer. I could not stop them, and truly if the town's people could live with it then it was their own business. Still… it bothers me that they still do this. I should have done something."

I was quite for a time. Bella just sat there, until finally she said, "If they were an entire coven, then you could have done nothing Carlisle. It was the right thing for you to leave babe."

I nodded and smiled. Babe? I kind of like that.

"Anyway… I spent years playing the night doctor. I could not go out in the daytime. It was all too obvious what I was then, and I could not spend as much time as I wanted in the hospitals. Vampires do not sleep. We do not need to, even though that does get old after a while. I spent years like this, and I slowly became lonely. The humans I made attachments to either died or I had to leave before people noticed that I did not age. It was a lonely life, but then at the turn of the century the yellow fever hit. So many people died. There was this woman and she begged me to save her son. He was dying; no one was around, so I changed him. I was lonely and he was dying. It was so hard to resist drinking his blood, but I did. Sometimes I think that I should not have done so, but others I am glad that he is here with me." I smiled at her and said, "It was Edward I changed."

"Edward?" Bella said with her eyes wide.

"Yes," I replied, "Edward and I have been together so long he feels like my brother, but I digress. We lived many years and then I found Rosalie dying on the side of the street and I turned her. Then I turned Esme. Rosalie found Emmett dying in the woods and she carried him fifty miles to have me turn him. She thought she would kill him. By the time I turned Emmett I no longer wanted human blood and it was easy to resist. Jasper and Alice joined us already turned. Soon we became one big family."

Bella was silent for a while. She just sat there and I became worried. Then she got on her knees, grabbed my face, and kissed me like she was dying. Not thinking I pulled her close and she pressed herself against me. She attacked my mouth, almost like she was trying to prove something to me, and I let her. She was driving me wild and I trailed my hands up Bella's arm and then down to her waist. I let my hands stay there, but then they began to wonder to her back and then to her behind. She moaned when I squeezed her behind. Finally she pulled away and her breathing was ragged. Looking at me she said, "My poor Carlisle" and she stroked my check. I smiled at her and kissed her nose. I whispered, "I would not change a thing."

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"If I did then I would not be here with you," I whispered, "And I love you too much to want to change.  
A tear streaked down Bella's cheek and she whispered, "I love you too babe."

Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat and Bella's face turned ashen. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around. There stood a woman and a man that were unfamiliar to me, though Bella seemed to know them. Charlie came up behind them and said, "I tried to stop her Bella, but you know how she is when she has something on her mind."

"Yes," Bella replied still with her arms around me. Pulling away she said, "Carlisle this is my mother Renee and her husband Phil. Mom, Phil, this is my boyfriend Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Renee and Phil looked at each other. Finally Renee said, "Doctor?"

I smiled worriedly. This was not going to be good.

Bella's POV

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Carlisle was in the other room, and a part of me wanted him right behind me in the shower. I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair and to hold me tight against his naked body. I shook my head and climbed out of the shower. It was way too early to go there. I made sure that everything was in place before I walked into my room. Carlisle smiled at me and motioned for me to come to him. I plopped down on the bed and he pulled me down next to him. He wrapped his cold arms around me and I sighed. He buried his nose in my hair and breathed in. He groaned and he tilted my head up and kissed me passionately. I actually thought he was going to devour me. Finally he pulled back and nuzzled our noses together and said, "You smell so good."

I was breathing hard, and I probably looked like an idiot. Finally I said, "Wow."

"Yeah wow," He breathed and nipped my nose. I giggled. Carlisle finally pulled back and sighed. Then he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. He tugged me closer and I snuggled against him and sighed in contentment. We lay like that for a while. Finally I asked, "So are you going to explain the whole vampire thing?"

He sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Everything."

Carlisle smiled sadly and said, "Everything huh?"

"Yep," I replied sitting cross-legged on my bed, "Leave nothing out."

He nodded and mimicked my actions. He sat there for a moment and then launched into his story, and what a story. He had really lived such an exciting and sad life. I felt so sorry for my Carlisle, yet charmed by the simplicity of his narrative. He did not exaggerate his story or try to impress me. Carlisle just told me his thoughts and feelings from his point of view. In that moment the knowledge that I had found a good one hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was never letting this one go. Never. Period. The End.

I interrupted him a few times. I shouldn't of, but the story was fascinating and I loved him for telling me. I loved all of this man. Right down to the whole sucking of animal blood. I must say having him not eat a human being was a plus on an epic scale. I could have over looked it, but still… it was nice to know that my man was a strong one.

There were a few times I had to reassure him that he had done the right thing, the only thing, and he seemed to feel better once I sat fears at ease. He must have thought I would judge him, but I never would. Not on his past.

It surprised me that Carlisle could turn his entire family without drinking one single drop of blood, but he could and I was in awe of him. If there was one thing everyone knew about a vampire, it was that the lust for blood was stronger then a starving man wanting food. I was glad that he had helped his family. It really showed how he cared about people. Though now I see why Esme and Carlisle thought they were in love.

Finally his story came to an end and I was silent for a while. I just didn't know what to say or do. Now that the story was finished it was an impressive story and it made me want to hold him and shield him from the world. Looking at him I got on my knees, grabbed his face, and kissed him like I was dying. I had to let him know how I felt about him, and truthfully I had never wanted him more then at that moment. He really was a good guy, and I was more then happy he was mine. He pulled me close and I pressed myself against him. I had to feel him next to me. I had to feel his cold body against my warm one. It was necessary to survive. I attacked his mouth. I knew I was being a little violent, but I had to let him know how I felt. His hands trailed up my arm and down to my waist. I loved his hands there and sighed in contentment, but he didn't stop there. I must have been exciting him because his hands began to wonder up my back and then down on my behind. I moaned and he squeezed. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to pull away. My breathing was ragged but I was happy. I was probably even flushed. Smiling at Carlisle I said, "My poor Carlisle," and stroked his cheek. He smiled at me and kissed my nose. He whispered, "I would not change a thing."

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"If I did then I would not be here with you," He whispered and I felt tears sting my eyes, "And I love you too much to want to change.  
A tear streaked down my cheek and I whispered, "I love you too babe."

I happened to look up as someone cleared their throat and I knew that my face turned white. Carlisle gave me a worried look but I didn't really see it. I was too busy staring at the two people behind me. Suddenly Charlie burst in and said, "I tried to stop her Bella, but you know how she is when she has something on her mind."

"Yes," I replied with Carlisle's arms still around me. Pulling away I said, "Carlisle this is my mother Renee and her husband Phil. Mom, Phil, this is my boyfriend Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Renee and Phil looked at each other. Finally Renee said, "Doctor?"

I smiled worriedly. This was not going to be good.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this, and I will updated as soon as I can. So HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON!


	11. Chapter 11

OMG I actually updated. I'm so sorry. Don't hate me. I've been working on this chapter for weeks. I wanted it to be just right. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Carlisle POV

I slowly stood from the bed and went over to Renee and Phil. I held out my hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Renee stood with a stricken look on her face and shook my hand. Phil just crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at me. It was obvious they did not like me. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated on Bella's night table. I mumbled an excuse me and picked up the cell phone. It was Esme.

"Hello?" I said with a grimace.

"Carlisle come home," Esme all but shirked. Something was horribly wrong.

"Esme what is it?" I felt my heart restrict.

"Something happened," Esme said panicked. If she could cry I knew she would.

"Esme," I snapped, "Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Jasper almost killed someone," Esme replied with in a strangled voice. "There was a car crash. Emmett stopped to help. He forgot about Jasper. Thankfully Edward was with them and he held Jasper back. No one noticed. Alice doesn't foresee anything happening to the family, but Jasper is still out of sorts. You need to come home!"

"I'll be there," I replied feeling calmer. Thankfully no one was hurt, but I was going to have to postpone the family get together with Bella. Jasper was going to have to get his confidence back first. I shut my phone and looked franticly around for my shoes and coat. Charlie gave me my shoes, and Bella, being the angel she is, helped me into my coat. She then grabbed my labels and stopped me, "What's wrong?"

I gave her a thoughtful look and said, "It's Jasper. There was a car accident. Emmett stopped to help, he forgot about Jasper's…. condition." Bella gave me a puzzled look and I said, "There was a lot of blood Bella. You know how Jasper gets around blood."

Realization dawned and she asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just shaken up," I replied and she sighed with relief, "Tell him that I'll be thinking of him."

I smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I hope your boy is okay Carlisle," Charlie said as I hurried down the stairs. Jacob and Billy gave me a strange look, but I did not look at them. Charlie would tell him soon enough, and his expectations of vampires would be forfeited. Yet Jasper did not hurt anybody. Edward had seen to that.

I broke every law of the road getting home, and then I ran vampire speed getting into the house.

"Jasper!" I hollered worriedly. Esme was pacing the living room and met me halfway. I held her closely and asked, "Ezzy were is Jasper?"

"Alaska," Esme replied pulling back, "Carlisle he needs you. He thinks he failed you. Tanya called me and she says he keeps worrying that you'll be mad at him. Go to him"

I nodded and ran out the door. It took me an hour to get to the Delaney resistance. I had to get to Jasper, the poor boy needed to know that he was not alone. The Delaney's lived in the middle of nowhere. They were not like us; they did not want to get along with people. I converted their founder a long time ago, but she never did fully become comfortable with humans. None of them were.

I stopped at a beautiful log cabin and knocked on the door. Tanya answered it and said, "Thank god you are here. Poor Jasper he really is beating himself up."

I nodded and said, "Thank-you. Could you tell me where he is?"

"He went hunting," Tanya replied with a sigh, "He should be back in a little while."

I nodded and she led me to the living room. I sat down and stared at the floor, thinking about what I would say to Jasper. Suddenly Tanya said, "So I heard you and Esme broke up."

"Yes," I replied tearing my mind back to the present.

"So who is the little tramp that caused this?" Tanya snapped. I glared at Tanya and said, "I appreciate what you are doing for Jasper, but you will not talk about Bella like that."

Tanya gave me a look but said no more. Even though I really wanted to argue the point. Anything so I would not worry about Jasper. I sat back down and sighed. Tanya sat down across from me and glared at me for a little while. We were silent for some time. Finally she said, "I'm sorry Carlisle. I should not have said that about the girl. I do not know her."

"No you do not," I agreed glaring at her. Tanya just looked at me and asked, "So…what is she like?'

"Wonderful," I snapped. I really did not like people talking about Bella the way Tanya was. Would everyone in town be that way as well? If so I hoped they never found out. I could take the talk, but could Bella?

"She must be something else for you to leave your **soul mate**," Tanya stressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tanya Esme never was my soul mate," I replied and Tanya eye's widened. It was unheard of for a civilized vampire to take a mate if they were not destined.

"Then why…." Tanya began but I cut her off.

"Because I was lonely and Esme was vulnerable. We made ourselves think we were in love. We both have since learned better." I was quiet for a moment until I said, "Esme never has made me feel the way Bella does."

Tanya gave me a curious look and I elaborated, "When I am with Esme, or any of my family really, I am repressed. There are still some things that nobody knows about me. But when I am with Bella…everything is different. I feel comfortable in confiding in her. I do not feel like I am boring her when I talk about my past or my opinions. I am free to be myself when I am with her." I looked away and said, "I find that when you really are in love. You are a selfish person. I was never like that with Esme."

Tanya said nothing. Finally she said, "Then you were right to divorce Esme."

"She is happy about the arrangement as well," I explained, "Most of the family is accepting, except Edward."

"What does he have against the girl?" Tanya asked. I smiled thinly and replied, "He too is in love with Bella." Tanya gasped and I continued, "To Edward the smell of Bella's blood is addicting. It's not much better for the rest of the family, but they can withstand it. Even Jasper, though if she were to ever cut herself around him… it would not be good. Anyway… he cannot hear her thoughts either. He was intrigued, and not in a healthy way. I truly believe that they would have been together if we had not met when we did,

"No Carlisle that is not true," Tanya replied, "If she really is your soul mate, then you would have been together. It just would have hurt Edward more in the long run."

"Yes…"I said absently, I heard Jasper approaching and I wanted to get what I was going to say to him in my mind. I wanted my boy home, but if he wished to stay a few days, just to clear his head, then I would let him.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, a look of shame shadowed his face.

"Jasper it is fine," I said walking toward him.

"No it's not," Jasper snapped and took a step back.

"Jasper," I whispered, "Calm yourself. Everything is fine."

"I almost killed someone," Jasper replied, "How is that alright?"

"Because you did not," I replied with gentle smile, "You were stopped. You are learning self control."

Jasper hung his head and said nothing. Finally he said, "I know this is a minor incident, but what happens if I lose control with Bella?"

"Is that what is upsetting you?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and looked away.

I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulders. I was quiet for sometime. Finally I said, "Jasper. If it makes you feel any better I promise I will not leave Bella alone with you."

"Thank you," Jasper replied with a sad smile.

"Are your ready to come home?" I asked.

"Let me stay a little while longer," Jasper said as he looked out of a window at the beautiful landscape, "I want to gather my thoughts."

"Do you want me to send Alice up here?" I asked.

"Yes," Jasper replied with a smile, "I miss her."

I nodded. There was nothing left to say. Everything was out in the open. I bid Tanya good-bye and ran toward Forks. Bella would need to be saved from her parents.

* * *

Bella's POV

I watched as Carlisle slowly stood from the bed and went over to Mom and Phil. He held out his hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Renee stood with a stricken look on her face and shook his hand. I had never seen my mom look like that. She was usually happy to meet new people, but not this time. Phil just crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at Carlisle, and I knew this was not going to be good. It was obvious they did not like this situation. Suddenly Carlisle's cell phone vibrated on Bella's night table. He mumbled an excuse and picked up the cell phone.

I only heard Carlisle's side of the conversation, but I was well aware that something was horribly wrong.

"I'll be there," He finally said and started to scramble for his clothes. I knew he was working hard to make himself appear human. Charlie gave Carlisle his shoes, and I helped him into his coat. I then grabbed his labels and stopped him, "What's wrong?"

He gave me a thoughtful look and said, "It's Jasper. There was a car accident. Emmett stopped to help, he forgot about Jasper's…. condition." I gave him a puzzled look and he said, "There was a lot of blood Bella. You know how Jasper gets around blood."

Realization dawned on me and I frowned. Poor Jasper. I asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just shaken up," Carlisle replied and I sighed with relief, "Tell him that I'll be thinking of him."

Carlisle smiled at me and pecked me quickly on the lips. He then ran down the stairs with Charlie hollering after him, ""I hope your boy is okay Carlisle!"

My room was quiet after that. Charlie left to tell Billy and Jacob what happened. I closed my eyes and sat on the bed. I was still really tired from the day before, and this morning was not helping me at all. Though I did like Carlisle kissing me. A lot.

"What is going on here?" Renee finally asked me. She had her hands on her hips and looked angry. I had never seen her look like that before. My mother was very confident in my abilities to keep myself out of trouble. Considering that I was now dating a vampire doctor, I think mom has over estimated my abilities.

"Nothing," I replied dully. I was really tired, "Carlisle and I were talking. Then I kissed him."

"I saw that," Mom replied with a frown, "I mean what do you think you are doing with a doctor?"

"Didn't you always say I should find me a rich doctor and settle down?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to find one now," My mother replied. She gave me a glare. We were quiet for a while. Phil fidgeted and finally left. Mom came over and sat next to me on the bed. Finally she asked, "What I want to know is…. are you being safe?"

"Oh mom," I said giving her a disgusted look, "Come on."

"What?" Mom said giving me a look, "He is older then you. Much older, and he will pressure you into…" I cut her off.

"No he won't," I replied with a smile, "Trust me. Carlisle is really old fashioned. I have a very good feeling we won't have sex until we're married."

"Marriage!" Mom said giving me a look.

"Oh come on mom," I replied giving her a smile, "Grow-up. Carlisle really loves me, and I him. When two people love each other marriage is a distinct possibility."

Mom gave me a look and said, "Only if you're ready."

I shook my head and asked, "Are there anymore questions?" I smiled at mom but she didn't smile back. I held back a groan.

"Who called him?" Mom asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked puzzled.

"Why did he have to rush out?" Mom rephrased.

"His son was sick," I replied with out thinking. Mom's jaw hit the floor and I winced. Oops.

"He has a son?" Mom asked.

"Three," I replied closing my eyes, "And two daughters."

"Bella!" Mom hollered standing up.

"Mom," I replied jumping to my feet, "Mom calm down. He really isn't that much older then me, and their adopted. He and his wife…" Oh I've really done it now.

"His wife!" Mom screamed, "Charlie, get up here now!"

I heard dad's footsteps climb the stairs. He stuck his head in and asked, "What's wrong?'

"What's wrong is that my daughter is having an affair with a married man!" Mom screamed, "And you're letting her!"

"No she isn't," Charlie replied, "Carlisle and Esme are getting a divorce."

"Really?" Mom asked putting her hands on her hips, "So they are separated into different houses. She has the kids and he visits on Saturdays."

"No," I replied not looking at her.

"Oh really," Mom said looking at me with open hostility, "So he's leaving his wife for you?"

"I'm just one of the reasons they are getting a divorce," I replied quickly, "Not the main reason."

"I doubt that," Mom growled.

"Mom listen," I began but she stomped her foot and stormed out of my room and down the stairs. I heard the door bang as she made her way out. A minute later a car started and squealed down the street. I groaned and sat back on my bed. I wasn't really up for a screaming match today.

"I wish Carlisle were here," I groaned as dad looked awkward in the corner.

"He will be," Carlisle said as he came over and patted my shoulder, "I've never seen anyone look so much in love."

"He does love me," I replied, "Esme wasn't the one. He told me so. I know so."

"Have you talked to Esme?" Charlie suddenly asked.

I looked up and shook my head, "No, why would I. I'm sort of the other woman."

"Honey," Charlie replied sitting next to me, "You know as well as I do that this whole thing is more complicated then that."

"To Carlisle and I. Even to you, but not to Esme or this town," I replied lying on the bed, "I'm tried, and really hungry."

"I'll bring you something honey," Charlie replied and quickly left my room. I sighed and looked out the window. I hoped everything was okay with Jasper and Carlisle.

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned quickly in hopes that it was Carlisle. Instead there was Esme. I felt my stomach drop, and my skin turn hot. My heart was beating like I had just run a hundred miles non-stop. I knew if I was about to pass out from shock and fear I would have. I looked at her now and wondered what Carlisle saw in me.

"Esme," I said and my voice shook with fear. I knew my eyes must have been wide. Esme's face was impassive, but then a slow smile spread across her face and she hurried to my side.

"Carlisle told us what happened," Esme replied with a warm smile. She pulled the cover over me and started to tuck me in. Charlie had followed her up, and was standing at the door. His eye's were wide and his jaw dropped. Esme ran her fingers through my hair and said, "We were so worried," She smiled and stroked my cheek, "I was so worried. I would hate for anything to happen to you."

"Huh…" was all I could say. What else could I say to that?

"Don't worry dear," Esme replied with a peck on the cheek. Her lips were as cold as Carlisle's, "Just rest and I'll bring you the hot soup I made." Then she was gone dragging a stunned Charlie down the stairs.

In a minute Esme was back and without Charlie. I felt the loss.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked as she sat down the tray in front of me.

"He's in the living room with the Black's, and another man," Esme replied with a smile, "He was mumbling something along the lines of, "I've had enough of this weirdness."

I chuckled, as did Esme. She grabbed a chair and pulled it beside me. We stayed like that for some minutes. I began eating my soup, which was amazing and I wondered why Esme was here. Finally my waiting paid off.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here," Esme began with a small, somewhat nervous smile. I nodded and she continued.

"Well…I was worried about Jasper and there was nothing to take my mind off of him but then I remembered you. I thought of you alone, with only men to comfort you and realized what I had to do." She smiled at me tenderly, "I had to see you." She was quiet for a moment and then said, "This visit is long overdue anyway."

"Yes," I replied and then bit my lip. Esme smiled, took my hand, and said, "Say what ever is on your mind Bella."

"Don't you hate me?" I asked quickly. Seeing her confusion I said, "Or at least…I don't know." I threw my hands up in the air and said scornfully, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I'm new to adultery."

Esme laughed suddenly and I looked at her in shock. She finally subsided and said, "You're not an adulteress. Nor is Carlisle an adulterer. Our marriage was over Bella. Didn't Carlisle tell you that?"

"Yes," I replied, "And I believe he believes that, but I wondered if he might have read you wrong."

"He didn't," Esme replied with a smile, "Our marriage was well and truly over. I am glad that it is over." She smiled and said, "We were official divorced as of two hours ago."

"Great," I replied with a smile, and Esme returned it. She stroked my cheek again and said, "And I don't hate you. I am grateful to you. If you hadn't arrived then Carlisle and I would missed have our chance for true happiness."

I smiled and heard a car pull up in the driveway. I knew it to be mom. I heard the front door bang shut and then female footsteps storm up the stairs. Mom busted into my room and said, "I'm taking you to Florida…." I sat up in my bed. Fear on my face. Florida! Mom on the other hand was looking at Esme with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Mom asked. Esme smiled at my mom and held out her hand, "I am Esme Cullen."

Mom took one look at Esme and her color drained from her face. Esme frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"You're Carlisle's wife?" Mom breathed and then very quickly said, "Look I'm taking my daughter away. She will never bother your family again. Please… just leave us alone. We don't want any trouble." Seeing the surprised look on Esme's face she said, "Bella is a good girl really. She just wasn't thinking. Same goes for your husband."

"Mom!" I hollered bringing her out of her panic induced haze, "Calm down. Esme and I have talked through all of it. She's happy for us."

"What?" My mom shirked. She then sat on my bed and held her head in her hands, "I think I have a headache."

Esme put her hand on Mom's shoulder and said, "I assure you, there is no reason to take Bella away. Carlisle and I are not longer married, though the children and I will not move away, we are all a family."

"But he cheated on you," Mom said, "How can you forgive that?"  
"They never cheated," Esme replied, "Not physically. He didn't string Bella and I along. He never promised Bella that he would leave me. In fact he was so disappointed in himself that he almost had a nervous breakdown. He was more then convinced that Bella did not love him. He was determined to be nothing but her friend. But then Charlie forbad him to come near Bella and he became depressed. Then Bella got sick. Now they are together, after I learned of his feelings. I knew his feelings before Bella did. I encouraged him." Mom looked at Esme like she had two heads and Esme chuckled, "I know you think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but what Carlisle and I had is over. We loved each other, but not enough for forever. Carlisle and I believe in soul mates, and I am not his. I've always known that. I've just ignored it. Now I believe that he had found his, in your daughter. Let him have that." Esme looked at me and smiled, and then she looked at Mom. I mean right into her eyes and said, "And if you are the type of mother I think you are, then you'll let your daughter have that as well." Esme straightened and looked at Mom. Mom just sat there lost in thought when I heard another car pull up. That's when I noticed the lingering shadows.

Carlisle was at my door in no time. He was all smiles when he saw me, but the smile slipped when he saw Esme standing over mom.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked going over to my mother.

"I believe she's going to have a nervous breakdown," I replied with a groan. I flopped down on my and sighed. Carlisle frowned and placed his hand on my mother's back.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

Mom looked at him and spat, "My daughter is dating a man that was married until a few hours ago. What do you think?"

Carlisle looked away, ashamed. Then taking a breath he didn't need he said, "I love your daughter." Mom narrowed her eyes and really looked at Carlisle. She must have found what she wanted because she sighed and said, "Yes you do. She stood and said, "Phil and I are going to get a hotel room." Hugging me she said, "Then you and I are going to seriously talk." She smiled at me sadly and left the room. I put my face in my hands and groaned. Esme sighed, hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I will go and see what Charlie is doing," Then Esme was gone. I didn't even hear the floorboards creak.

Carlisle came to me then. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt instantly better. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "This has been a really long day."

"I can see that," Carlisle said with a sigh, "I'm sorry I left."

"Don't be," I replied smacking his shoulder, "How's Jasper?"

"Fine," Carlisle replied, "I sent Alice up after him. He will be back in a few days."

"I hope he feels better," I replied with a yawn.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Come take you medicine."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked as he handed me a few pills and grabbed the glass off the nightstand.

"Only until you fall asleep," Carlisle replied with a tender smile, "I have the night shift."

"Okay," I replied taking the pills. I leaned back and snuggled up to him. He was hard as stone, but so very comfortable.

"I love you," I whispered before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

Esme's POV

I walked down the stairs and went to Charlie. I did not know what I expected when I met Charlie Swann, but it really was not what I saw. The man was handsome, if a bit shy, and completely sexy. I felt myself shiver when I thought about him.

Which was silly. I just met the man. I was just attracted to him. That was it.

"Hey," I said. Phil and Renee were gone. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a piece of dry toast.

"How was it?" Charlie asked not looking at me. His face had reddened upon seeing me, and I knew he felt the attraction too.

"Horrible," I replied with a sigh, "But I think Renee gets it. At least I hope she does. I really don't want to live with a depressed Carlisle again. Fun it is not."

"I'm sorry about that," Charlie said gruffly. I smiled and said, "No you're not. You did what you thought was right, and you still stand behind that."

Charlie looked surprised, but he didn't deny it. Finally he said, "Well…I'm sorry I hurt Carlisle anyway."

"I know," I replied with a soft smile, "Many people would have assumed the very same thing you assumed about him."

"But I should have known better," Charlie said, "Carlisle is a good man…too good sometimes."

"You are not wrong," I replied with a smile. I felt my throat slowly began to dry out and I said, "Well I should be going. I have to feed the kids."

"Oh," Charlie said clearly disappointed, "Well…feel free to stop by anytime. It will do Bella good."

"I might just take you up on that offer," I replied with a smile. Charlie walked me out of the house and to my car.

"Have a good night," Charlie said with a small smile.

I itched to run my finger down his stubbly chin, but I held it back. That would be strange, almost as strange as the impulse.

"You too," I replied getting in the car. I was gone in a blink of an eye, yet I really didn't know why I couldn't get Charlie out of my head.

* * *

What is this at the end? Hahahahaha! I give you another plot bunny! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now you know what to do. Freaking review!


	12. Chapter 12

OMG I love you guys, you write the nicest things. Alright, since I'm stuck at school with no way home for a while I'm going to update. It's not very long, just a filler piece really, but it's need to further their stories along.

* * *

Chapter 12: Edward's POV

I watched as Esme came home distracted. I could tell she was out of sorts and the only thing I could understand from her mind was a slow mantra of, "Oh my lord, oh my lord, oh my lord." I was so confused, but I had learned that it was best not to pry. After all it had been disastrous with Carlisle. Yet that had been Carlisle, and apparently he was actually a very private person. I supposed he just did not want me to hear his dirty thoughts about Bella that was becoming disturbingly frequent.

Damn perfect doctor vampire. He freaking stole my Bella.

Rose was right. I was so screwed. There was no way Bella would ever really love me. Though a big part of me wanted to try, wanted to pit myself against Carlisle and see who the best vampire was. But that had been before Carlisle was separated from Bella.

There were instances in our time together that Carlisle had seemed distressed, worried, stressed, and even a little angry. He had never once been defeated. Not until he met Bella Swan. She could break him so easily. Bella would not even have to speak. All she would have to do is glare at him and it would break him. She was that powerful, and I really doubt she even knows it.

I sigh and watch Esme putter around the kitchen. She is absorbing her thoughts with cleaning the already sterile house. I am sure it is so I do not read her mind. She does not want me to see her thoughts. She does this when she wants to avoid any council from me. It is the same habit that all of them have. Carlisle will lock himself up in his office and do either hospital paper work or pay the bills for that month. Alice will begin to draw, paint, or something else crazy and artistic. Times like those she even sews. Rose will lock herself up in the garage and tinker around with the old cars that she restores and sells. Emmet will play video games, and Jasper will write on one of his many books that he never finishes. All perform these duties at human speed. It is almost like they hope that I will grow board with them and leave. They do not realize they do it, and I find it insulting.

Like right now. Emmet and Rose had another fight, but instead of dwelling on their thoughts they are in there respective worlds. I know it is because they do not wish for me to pry. Sometimes I wish I never had this stupid gift, because most of the time I feel lonely. With Bella I could not get into her thoughts, so there was no chance that she would be physically distant with me. She would attend me in my loneliness. Now she would forever be by Carlisle's side, away from me.

I am lonely again.

Feeling frustrated I walk into the kitchen and said, "Esme, what is the matter?'

"Nothing is wrong," Esme replies with some conviction, but I do not believe her. She would not have that frightened look in her eyes if nothing was wrong. I wish I could help her, but I could also see the stubborn spark in her eyes that always, without fail, irritates me.

"Fine!" I shout causing Emmet to pause his game and Esme to just stare at me. I could hear Rose in the garage stop her fooling around. I glower. Shouting even louder I growl, "For the love of God will you stop listening to me!"  
There were times that even I needed some privacy. Rubbing my head I growl, "And don't think so loud!"

Looking at Esme I calmed myself and said, "Even though I can hear some of your thoughts, that does not mean that I understand them." I went on, "And it would be nice to help you with your problem."

"It's not something you can help me with," Esme replied with a sigh. She was trying so hard not to think about it, though I did hear one word.

_ Carlisle_

Yes, Carlisle. Carlisle the wonder boy, Carlisle the god, Carlisle the freaking king of all that is perfect and wonderful in this god forsaken universe was at it again. She valued Carlisle's help more then she valued mine. This is the final straw. I really cannot take this anymore.

I have been living under Carlisle's shadow ever since he turned me. Just because he could not deny a dying woman her last wish did not give him the right to turn me into a freak. Freaking perfect, son of a bitch! He beats me in everything! He keeps his temper, I do not. He puts his faith in God that we are meant for something better then damnation. I think we are all going to hell. He is handsomer. He is smarter. He is older. He gives better advice. He got Bella!

Some of my emotions must have shown on my face because Esme actually took a step away from me. I wanted to shout all of this. I wanted Jasper to come in here and take notice of my pain. To try and calm me down, but he was not here. I just want someone to take notice, even if it was mister freaky himself, but nobody did, they never do. Esme was still staring at me, but instead of unloading on her like I really want to I said, "Yes, Carlisle has always been good at giving advice." Then I sped out of there and into the forest. I was half-way to Canada before I stopped and took a calming breath. Looking at the trees I slumped against one and closed my eyes.

Sometimes I wished that damn perfect vampire had left me to rot in hell.

* * *

Esme's POV

I knew Edward was hurting. I should have told him. He probably could have helped, but I did not want to hurt him with all of my talk about soul mates. It would have just reminded him of Bella. Though she is not his soul mate he still thinks of her as such. He was so happy about that idea. He finally would not be alone. We had spent many a night just talking about how he would finally be part of the family. That now, just like everyone else, he would be paired off. Looking back now it feels strange. We were talking about the same girl that Carlisle was having a mental breakdown over.

I hadn't really been thinking about talking to Carlisle about this. I had really been thinking, "I don't want to remind him of Bella and Carlisle." But my block is not as good as Carlisle's yet, probably wouldn't be for another hundred years or so, and he heard the last word. Poor dear, sweet, lonesome Edward, was he ever going to stop thinking he lived under Carlisle's shadow? I knew he was near the breaking point. I saw that clearly written on his face. I wonder what Carlisle would do once Edward blew up? Would he try and calm Edward down as Edward tried to claw at his face, or would Carlisle finally lose his cool and teach Edward what it meant to truly be a vampire?

There are times that I think Carlisle is handing something from us. There are times I can see his eyes flash for the smallest of things. But he always pulls a happy smile, one that is freakishly sincere, and goes about his life. It's like he is always battling his emotions, all time. It is unnerving.

I sigh and start scrubbing down the counter. I really need to stop thinking about all of these crazy things about my family, but if I don't think about them I think about Bella. Our newest member of the family, and then I think about how Renee went off on the poor girl, and then I think about Charlie.

Charlie Swan. Now that is a good name. It's bold, but not too strong. It slides off the tongue like blood and gives me a warm tingling sensation in my stomach. I really shouldn't get so excited about a name, but I've always liked his name. It just never gave me butterflies before. Of course, I had never meet Charlie before today. I had seen his police car and the back of his head a few times. Even his silhouette talking to Carlisle, but he had always been going the opposite direction then me. We had never stopped to just talk, or even passed each other at the supermarket. I have never spoken a word to Charlie Swan. Tonight I just couldn't shut up.

We mostly talked about the divorce. He really wanted all of the details. He had apologized for his prying, but he needed to know for Bella's sake. I could really tell that he did not like the thought of Carlisle and Bella together, but I don't think he could stand for anyone of them to be hurt. That's what I like about Charlie, he really loves his little Bella. As do I.

I really can see why Carlisle and Edward loves her. She is soft, without being meek. Bold without being defiant. She has a quite way about her that does not seem permanent. Like given the right moment it would be gone and something wild would be there next. Edward sees her as a puzzle, someone cloaked in more mystery then even him. Carlisle sees her as his soul mate, and would be wife and lover.

Charlie just sees her as his little girl that needs to be protected form the big bad men that want to turn his pure little angel into something dirty.

Really they just want to turn her into a vampire.

I giggle a little at that thought and turn my thoughts back to him. I think of his thick brown hair, his light brown eyes. I think about his darkened skin, his slumped shoulders, and calloused hands. I think about him and find myself painfully aware that I need him right now sitting beside me. I need his arms around me, and I need him never to leave my side. I wonder if that is how Carlisle feels about Bella, or if I am just lusting. After all, Carlisle and I haven't had sex in over five years, and the last time we did Carlisle had been so awkward that it really had done nothing for either of us.

God we are so stupid. Fifty years of marriage and our last coupling had been more awkward then our first. I wonder if Charlie would be awkward. I wonder if his calloused hands, so different then Carlisle's, would touch me in awe or desire. Or maybe it would be a little of both.

I think about my first husband Thomas. Now he had been a right bastard. It severed him right to rot in jail for what he had done to me and our child. Charlie looked a little like him. My love for Carlisle had steamed more from gratitude then anything, and I would often compare Carlisle with Thomas. Carlisle was the better man, but Thomas had always been more attractive to me. I am not much for blondes, funnily enough.

Charlie was even more attractive to me then Thomas. It wasn't the looks that made him more attractive though. It was the fact that he could remind me of my first husband, but without the fear that he would be like him. I know for a fact that Charlie Swan is a good man. I see it in the way he looks at Bella. It's in the way he treats Renee even after she had treated him so horribly. It's even in how he treats people he doesn't know. He respects everybody, until you give him a reason not to. Tonight, he respected me, and I never felt more at the thought of being respected then I did tonight when I was talking to Charlie.

He was sitting at the table, shooting dark looks at Phil, giving me soft smiles, and cleaning his gun. All the while questioning me about my family and my relationship with Carlisle, and I could not have been more fascinated. He really was a good police officer, and would probably make a wonderful detective. He had an air about him that made you want to confide your darkest secrets in him. Bella had that same feel about her too. I suppose it is just the Sawn in them, the grace and inner beauty that is there namesake.

I frown and stop cleaning. I look at the clock. It's late. Carlisle would be at the hospital now, but where was Edward? I hoped he was okay. I know there is not much that could hurt us, and Alice would probably call if there was something wrong, but that did not stop me from worrying. I did not want him to hurt because of me. I sigh. I really need to be more careful around that boy.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I watch Bella has she sleeps. I lean heavily against the doorframe and sigh. It had been a long two days. Even longer now that Renee was here with her new boy toy, I can hardly count the number of men she has been with since our divorce, though is the first she had ever married. I do not know even half of them, but I do know if I ever found out that she let anyone of them touch my girl. I'll have her shot and quartered. That was always my worst fear when Bella would talk about not liking one of her mother's new beaus.

God, I need a beer. I walk quietly down the stairs and then head for the kitchen. It wasn't only the physical tiredness that comes when your only child is up in her room covered in ice with a freaking high temper, which was hitting me now. It was the emotional rollercoaster that I had been on.

That I was still on.

When I found that Bella was sick, I was panicked. I called Billy thinking that his folk remedies would help her, but that didn't work. She was thrashing too much for me to take her to the hospital, and the only person I could think to call was Carlisle.

Carlisle, now there was a good guy, even if he was too old for my daughter. I had actually thought he was some sort of perv. He had been nothing but nice to me since the day we met and I still thought the man was a pervert. Though to be honest it really wasn't too much of a leap. After all he was married with five kids, but he was deeply in love with my seventeen year old daughter. Yeah right. Or so I thought.

Really the joke was on me. He rushed here, probably broke every law of the road that I protect, and then helped my daughter. Not to mention the fact that he stripped her down and not even once noticed. He had been an utter gentlemen and professional. Really, this was the man I was protecting my daughter from? But I didn't regret it. What I told Esme was true. I don't regret my actions; I just regret those that got hurt.

Esme, so much different then what I thought she would be. I knew that she was beautiful, and I knew that she would be nice, but I didn't know she would be…special. That's really the only word that I can describe Esme Cullen with.

She has a way about her that calms me down instantly. She just walked through the door with a bowel of chicken soup, and smile, and I knew it was going to be okay. I knew that the problem with Renee would turn out fine, and so far it has.

I really don't know what my problem was tonight. Ever since Renee stormed into my home, what used to our home, she had set my emotions on the edge. Questioning me about every decision I made on Bella's behalf. She almost killed me when she stormed out of the house, and I think if it hadn't been so full of people at the time she would have. I felt the love that had never fully gone away for her war with the disgust I felt every time I thought about what she did to me and Bella. About all of the time I lost with my little girl just because Renee had the urge to run off to the wide blue yonder. Yet when Esme was here, I didn't feel it. In fact I was not worried about anything. I knew it would be handled. I didn't think about Renee at all. I thought about Esme.

He r lovely curly blonde brown hair, her pale skin, her sweet golden eyes. I find it strange that her eyes are the same as her ex-husband's, but I'm getting off track. She is shorter than me, she only comes to my shoulder, but I find that endearing and somehow sexy. Her hands are long, pale, and perfectly shaped, and her form is flawless. She was wearing a purple knitted sweater that fit in all of the right places, and looked really soft and a black skirt that was sexy without being immodest. I felt rough and out of place when I shook her hand. Like I was some hillbilly from the hills and she was some high society New York princess. Still do when I think about her.

Sighing I sit in front of the television and think about what Renee said when she left me, "All you do is sit in front of the television and watch baseball! You never do anything! I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving!" I close my eyes and rub my temples. I was a simple man with simple tastes. There was no way that Esme Cullen would ever find me as interesting as I find her. Groaning I take a gulp of my beer and turn the news on. Wondering what sort of horrible, senseless death I was going to hear about now.

* * *

Yeah, Edward's is all death and self loathing. Esme's is all happiness and introspect, and Charlie's is depressing. I hope there was verity in this chapter. LOL! I really am sorry there was not lovely, mind-numbing Carlise/Bella passion but you'll love me anyway *wink, wink*. Now.....HIT THE PURPLE, PRETTY BUTTON!

P.S. Yes I screwed up the past and present tense sometimes....you don't have to remind me. Hahahahaha


	13. Chapter 13

So......Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted this to be good. The rumor mill has started! Also, just for you, I put more Bella/Carlisle action in it. So be happy. Enjoy! Oh....Carnival of Rust, the song this is based on helped me write this.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I love being a doctor. Really I do, but there are times, like right now that I hate being a doctor in a small town. Everyone is staring at me. I can feel their eyes boring into my back, and since I am no longer in my depressed daze I feel uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Carlisle," a voice called from behind me. I bit back a groan and turned with a dazzling smile on my face. _"Charm her_." My Emmett voice said, "_And maybe you can get away."_

It was Dr. Amber Key. She was head of the surgical team, and was a fair minded individual. She was a frightening enemy.

"Yes Amber?" I asked. I knew she enjoyed our familiarly. She was a sweet woman, more than a few years my elder in appearance, and felt the need to give advice at the drop of a hat, and it was my lunch break.

"So…" Amber began. Finally she took a breath and said, "How is the family? I heard that you might need someone to talk to."

I gave her a tired smile and asked, "What did you hear exactly?'

"Exactly?" Amber asked and I nod. She seemed reluctant to tell me. Taking another deep breath she said bluntly, "I heard that you are having a torrid love affair with a seventeen year old by the name of Isabella Swan. That Charlie found you one evening in her room, doing the under the sheet mamba, and he tried to shoot you. I was told that you jumped out of the window, stark naked, and got into your car and sped away. The lawsuit for stactory rape caused your funk the last few days."

My jaw hit the floor and my eyes were wide. Finally I screamed, "Do what!" I was sure my family could hear me all the way from our home. Everybody was starring at us, or rather me. Amber took my arm and led me to her office with a bright smile and a, "Oh I'm not done yet." Amber loved nothing better than gossip, the sweet dear thing.

"I've also heard that you were caught by every member of your household when they found you parked by the side of the road, making out and or having sex with one, Isabella Swan. I've also heard that you got into a fight with Charlie when he caught you kissing Isabella under the tree by her window that you use to climb to see her every night."

"I've heard every number of stories about you being stalked, stalking, and or coercing Isabella Swan into your car, bed, and or truck. I've heard that you left Esme and the kids and are planning to runway with Bella to Europe. I've heard that Esme left you and is taking the kids back to Canada because she caught you with Isabella Swan, and I've heard that you knocked up Isabella Swan." Amber stopped and stared at me, as if she expected me to say something.

Of all the crazy things, I have heard over the years. I never expected this. I dropped in my chair and slowly closed my mouth. Swallowing painfully I ask, "You do not believe these rumors do you?"

Amber smiled kindly at me and said, "I've also heard you are dying in intensive care because Charlie shot you point blank in the head after he accused you, in front of ten witnesses that you raped and knocked up his daughter."

I groaned, and said, "This is a nightmare."

"You ain't kiddin," Amber replied in her thick Kentuckian accident.

Pulling up a chair she asked, "Carlisle what is goin on with you? I'm not a big believer in rumors, but all of these have the same basic fact. You, having an affair with a seventeen year old girl."

I closed my eyes, unable to think of a better answer. Amber gasped, "Carlisle, how could you? Esme is a sweet girl and the kids…" She trailed off. She took a deep breath and I knew she was thinking about her ex-husband's own affair.

"Amber," I said taking her hand, "I have never had an affair with Bella. I never once touched her until Esme and I divorced" Amber started at that.

Suddenly there was a knock and Amber and I looked up. There standing in all of her glory was Esme…and Renee.

"Hello," I said feeling like this day could not get any worse.

"You know there are some pretty interesting stories flying around about you," Renee said, barely able to control her anger.

Panicking, I jumped up and said, "Please you must believe that none of them are true."

Renee glared hard at me for a minute, and then both Renee and Esme died laughing.

"Oh. My. God," Renee said holding her sides, "Did you see his face? It was so priceless…."

"I know," Esme replied, "If I didn't know any better I would say he was about to have a heart attack."

I glared at the women who instantly quieted, "This is not funny. I have to work with these people." Then hitting on a potential problem I said, "Oh god what if Bella has to come in here? It stands to reasons she will visit here shortly. Since I have known her she has almost been hit by a car then she got the flu. What will come next?" I growl in my throat and flop onto my chair in frustration. I crossed my arms across my chest in anger.

Renee looks at me thoughtfully, her head cocked. In a voice filled with wonder she said, "You really do love my daughter don't you?" I saw Amber start from her chair and stare at Renee with wide eyes.

Looking Renee in the eye I said, "I really do." We were all quiet. Finally, I asked Renee "Is there anything you needed?"

"I couldn't sleep without coming to talk to you," Renee replied with a soft smile, "I don't like that you are with my daughter, but you really do love her. I can see it." She smiled softly and left. Esme smiled after Renee then walked into my office.

"That was not a funny joke," I said in my best stern voice.

"I think it was," Esme said with a smirk, "What about you Amber?'

Amber looked between Esme and I and asked, "What is going on?

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I mean," Amber replied, "Why are you here. Aren't you, you know, furious at him for leaving you."

"No," Esme replied with a bright smile, "We have been having some problems for a while. I am glad this finally happened. Now Carlisle and I can be happy with respective others."

"You two are seriously weird people," Amber muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Esme replied, "But you like us any way. You'll like Bella too when you meet her. Which, like Carlisle says, will happen. Poor girl cannot seem to stay out of trouble."

"Well," Amber said with a smirk, "That'll make Carlisle's life all the more interestin."

"True," I replied with a soft smile. The smile that was reserved with thoughts of Bella, and only Bella, suddenly I jumped to my feet and said, "We have to stop these rumors."

"I agree," Esme replied, "But there is no way to. You are just going to have to ride out the storm."

"I am afraid Esme is right," Amber replied with a sigh, "you are going to have to suck it up and deal with it." Giving me a dirty look she said, "You should have thought about all of this before you started fooling around with that girl."

"There is no fooling around," I said with air quotes, "I love her, she loves me, and I have been the perfect gentlemen."

"You did grab her ass according to Renee," Esme pointed out in her best neutral tone.

"Do not make me throw you out of the house," I growled as Esme giggled.

"Calm down," Esme replied with a little giggle, "You are dating her. You can grab her ass every now and again."

"Shut-up," I snapped as I scurried out of my office, "Go home. Watch the children. Find something to do other then harassing me."

The two women in my office died in a fit of giggles. I sighed. I only hoped Bella's day at school would be better than my night at work.

* * *

Bella's POV

I don't know why I insisted on coming to school. I guess it was just reflex from when I lived at mom's and she was driving me crazy. Of course she still is driving me crazy, and to get away from her brand of TLC I had to go to school. I really shouldn't have gone. I didn't feel well and all of the staring was driving me crazy. The Cullen's were there and I was more than a little nervous. After all, Edward did like me, and I did mess up their insane family tree.

I sat down next to Jessica and she excitedly asked, "Are you really having an affair with Dr. Cullen?"

I groaned and almost put my face in my food when Alice gracefully sat next to me. Smiling at me she asked, "How are you feeling today? Carlisle says you are doing better."

The entire lunchroom quieted and I could hear my own heart beat.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh, "But I probably shouldn't have come today. I feel a little dizzy.

"Don't worry step-mummy," Emmett said loudly as he sat across from me, Rosaline in tow, "Daddy Carlisle will make you feel all better." Somehow, I'm not sure how, he made that sound dirty, really dirty.

"Emmett!" Alice and Edward both yelled. Rosaline tried not to show any emotion, but she looked amused. I was as red as a lobster.

"Leave her alone Emmett," Rosaline finally said, "She's not used to us yet. I would hate for Esme to rip out your still beating heart because you embarrassed her little angel." My face grew even hotter and I saw Jessica start at being called Esme's little angel. Even to me that sounded weird and I knew Esme liked me.

"Angel…" Emmett snorted, "Never knew angel's to fall in love with married men……"

"Emmett," Alice growled a warning. She looked ready to rip his throat out, which I knew she could. Edward looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"It's okay," I said with more firmness then I felt, "I deserve that."

"Hold on," Emmett said suddenly looking uneasy, "I didn't mean anything by it. I don't care about you and Carlisle."

"You don't?" I asked in wonder.

"Nope," Emmett said with a bright smile, "Mummy and daddy dear were not in love with each other anymore."

"If they ever were," Edward snorted, "I really should have seen it before, but I was just so happy that Carlisle could finally stop mopping around the house."

"Yeah," Emmett said with a laugh, "I could imagine that. Oh…what…he did mope when Charlie forbad him to seen Bella." Emmett laughed and I noticed that Jessica, Mike, and the others were hanging on every word the Cullen's said. Fire in their eyes, I bit back a grown. Angela gave me a look. She was amused! I glared at her, and she had the grace to look ashamed.

"Could we not talk about this here?" I hissed suddenly, "Everyone is listening."

"Oh come on Bella," Emmett said like talking to a small child, "Everyone is talking about you two. Besides…this will help stop the….less colorful stories about the two of you." I groaned and held my head in my hands. I so did not want to know about those. Finally getting my bearings I was about to ask how Jasper was, he was still leery about going out in public.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I found myself face to face with Mrs. March, the guidance counselor. I felt my stomach drop and asked, "Is there something you need?

"I need to talk to you," Mrs. March said, and I groaned. Emmett laughed and said, "Have fun…step-mummy!" All of the Cullen's laughed as I walked off. I groaned to myself, but found myself smiling. That meeting could have gone worse. Now I just had to get through this one. I did not feel optimistic.

By the time I made it home, I felt like someone had beat me. It didn't help that stupid Mrs. March wanted to see me, Charlie, Mom, Phil, and Carlisle at the school tomorrow. I told her I didn't think Carlisle could get off, but she told me to tell him it was important. God I wished he didn't have to work night shift. I so did not want to have to deal with that meeting. It was just going to be such great fun. Jerry Springer meets Dr. Phil. I climbed up the stairs and threw my book bag down violently on the bed. I didn't notice Carlisle was in the room until I felt his cold, hard chest behind me. His arm's encircled me and I moaned at the intimate touch. I loved him so much.

"How was your day? Carlisle asked as he kissed the lobe of my ear. I groaned at both his attentions and the subject of school. Suddenly all the allure Carlisle had was gone and I walked out of his arms. I threw my backpack on the floor and flopped down on my bed. I could still see Carlisle was standing in the same spot, confused.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Did I do something wrong, doll?" Carlisle asked. He frowned a little and pouted. He looked adorable and suddenly Carlisle's allure mowed me over. Reaching for him I said, "No babe. I just had a bad day at school?"

"Rumors?" Carlisle guessed lying next to me, and I nodded. Carlisle sighed and pulled me in his arms. Nuzzling my neck he said, "Me too."  
"What are we going to do?" I asked pouting. Carlisle chuckled and nipped my neck. I yipped and Carlisle laughed.

"I love the little noises you make," Carlisle said as his hands traveled down my leg and stopped on my thigh. He began to message the area and I groaned …loudly. Meanwhile he was sucking on my chin, but when he heard the groan he pulled back like he had been scalded. He looked scandalized by his own behavior and said, "I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to take advantage."

I was a bright red, but very ready for whatever he could think of. I felt disappointed, but instead of telling him I said, "Don't worry. I enjoyed it."  
"Nevertheless," Carlisle said pulling me back into his arms and laying his hand on top of mine, "We should not engage in that type of activity so soon."

"I know," I replied while nipping his left ear lobe, "You're more than forgiven though."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "I suppose it was all these rumors that made the suggestion." Looking at me he said, "We have some very creative neighbors."

"Emmett said something about dirty rumors," I said giving Carlisle a look," So what are they?" Did I really want to know?

Carlisle sat up licking his lips and saying nervously, "Do you need me to make you something to eat? Or do you need your medicine? I have some out in the car. I'll go and get some…"

"Carlisle Cullen," I said effectively stopping him before he could bail out the door, "Don't make me ask Emmett."

"And what makes you think he'll tell you?" Carlisle asked crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Because he is already calling me step-mummy," I replied cocking my left eyebrow, "I don't think Emmett has a problem with telling these things. In fact…" Carlisle groaned and I laughed, "I think he enjoys them."

"He was calling you step-mummy," Carlisle groaned again "Please tell me it was not in front of anybody other than us?"

"The whole lunch room heard him," I replied. Carlisle groaned even louder. I laughed and said, "If dad was to come home, he would think we were being dirty up here as much as you're groaning"

Carlisle glared and took a sat next to me. Finally he said, "Fine I'll tell you." And he proceeded to launch into a very long list of dirty, laughable, depressing, strange, and idiotic rumors. He then proceeded to tell me what my mother and Esme did. I laughed…hard.

"It was not that funny," Carlisle groaned again lying back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I could tell the rumors were really getting to him, and I sighed. Maybe being together wasn't such a good idea. I could deal with the rumors, but could Carlisle? He was so used to having the town's respect, and my father? What was he going through? I was so selfish sometimes.

"Carlisle," I sighed taking a deep breath, "Are you regretting being with me?"

"What?" Carlisle asked sitting up lighting fast. He was nothing but a blur as he grabbed one of my hands.

"You heard me," I replied taking my hand away. I was a little shocked at the speed, but I wasn't paying that much attention anyway. I placed my hands in my lap, wringing them, "Are you?'

"No," Carlisle said taking my hand's in his hands. I pulled them out again and stood, going towards the window.

"You seem to be so upset about these rumors," I replied with a little sigh. I could feel the tears coming, "And I suppose…well I now the town's respect means the world to you."

"Bella," Carlisle said, his voice wavering, "You mean the world to me."

"Carlisle," I said tears in my eyes, "I don't want to lose you, but if you are having in second thoughts…" He stopped me with a passionate kiss. It wasn't like the other kisses. It wasn't controlled or gentle. This one was hard, demanding….desperate. He pulled me against him. My entire body was touching his. I could feel something grow hard against my stomach, and Carlisle growled in his throat in response. He was kissing me like a starving man would eat food, and breathing was starting to become an issue.

Finally he violently pulled away from me, and I sagged against the window. I vaguely wondered if the neighbors had seen that, but found that I really didn't care. He was staring at me; his golden eyes a deep honey color, almost black. They were the eyes of a man trying his best not to devour the one he loves. I felt incredibility aroused.

"I'm not having second thoughts," Carlisle replied his voice unsteady. He pulled me back into his arms and buried himself against my neck, placing soft kisses up and down my neck, mumbling in between each kiss, "Not for the rest of my existence."

"Oh Carlisle," I groaned as I ran my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, "I love you. I really do." I plastered my body against his.

Pulling back Carlisle licked away the tears that finally started falling and said, "I love you too." He led me back to bed and placed me gently against the pillows. My heart was hammering against my ribcage, and he smiled. He cuddled up beside me and said, "Do not scare me like that again." I could feel his erection against my leg and looked down. I knew he must have been uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" I asked, and blushed at how dirty that sounded, "I didn't…well…that came out wrong."

Carlisle laughed, but it wavered and I could tell he was embarrassed. Sheepishly he said, "See the things you do to me."

"I'm glad I do them to you," I replied quietly. Kissing his nose, he groaned again and pulled me even tighter against him. He was biting his lip, and I knew he was in pain.

"Why don't you think of something nasty," I replied trying to help him out. I was embarrassed as hell that his was happening and I don't think he was feeling much better about it.

Carlisle closed his eyes and then the pressure against my hand was gone. He opened his eyes and said with a sheepish grin, "It is a really good thing I have an active imagination."

I giggled and snuggled into Carlisle's arms, and sighed. I had to tell him.

"The guidance counselor wants to see mom, dad, Phil, you and I at her office tomorrow. "

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

I motioned between us and he sighed, "Alright….what time?"

"Noon," I replied with a sigh, "Apparently it's okay to ruin my lunch break."

"I'll bring you something," Carlisle said kissing my temple, "Esme will be thrilled at fixing you a lunch."

I laughed and thought on to what Emmett said and asked shyly, "She really likes me huh?"

"Oh lord…" Carlisle replied with a sigh, "You are her favorite person right now."

"You know," I said, "that is a little strange….even for the situation."

"Tell me about," Carlisle replied moving his fingers up and down my arm, "Try and tell her that."

I laughed and Carlisle smiled. It was a beautiful smile.

"You know you dazzle me," I whispered kissing the tip of his nose.

"Good," Carlisle replied nuzzling into my hair, "It's only fair since you drive me crazy."

We both laughed and then heard a car pull up. I frowned and we went down to greet Charlie and call Renee. Tomorrow was going to be horrible.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I still do not know how I was able to manage the rest of my shift without killing someone, but I managed. I was rather proud of myself. I went home and hauled up in my office so I wouldn't have to think about our predicament. I was petrified that Bella would take a step back from our relationship. That she would see it as too much of a hassle at her age. It was a sad fact, but a lot of people walk away from their one true person, because it's hard. I've seen it.

I fought the urge to see her until I knew she would be home. It wouldn't due for me to just walk into the school and demand to see Bella. That would just end badly. Esme offered to drive me there as she went to town. So I could surprise Bella. Smiling to myself I deftly climbed into her window and waited for her in her room. I didn't really want to but she wasn't home. All of the nasty rumors hit me like a tidal wave and I felt horrible. If I felt bad, what must Bella think?

I heard her old beat up truck pull into the drive. I could smell that wonderful intoxicating rich rain smell. It seemed that her emotions were high; she smiled just like an ocean storm.

I smiled as I heard her slam the door and stomp up the stairs. These were little things about Bella that I hoped she would always have. She burst into her room and slung her backpack on the bed. She hadn't noticed me. I could see the distress in her posture and knew she needed comfort. I quietly stepped up behind her and slid my arms around her, bringing her warm, soft little body to my chest. It never stopped surprising me how well we fit, even this way. She groaned when I touched her and that just fueled my passion.

"How was your day? I asked kissing her ear lope, nibbling on it really. I loved how she tasted, so salty, so smooth. Nothing tasted better then Bella. She groaned at my attentions and then suddenly walked right out of my arm, like my attentions did not affect her at all. I frowned and tried to think of something that offended her, but I could think of nothing. That worried me. I did not need her angry at me after the night I had.

"What?" She asked sitting up. She had just flopped on her bed.

"Did I do something wrong, doll?" I asked. I was still frowning, but when she reached for me I felt my heart become lighter. It was immature to want her approval so much, but as Emmett would say. This day sucked, "No babe," Bella said, "I just had a bad day at school?"

"Rumors?" I guessed lying next to her. Her misery seemed to reflect my own. She nodded, and I pulled her into my arms. Nuzzling her neck I said, "Me too." She needed to know that she was not alone. That she would not have to weather this foolishness alone.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked pouting. I chuckled at her little pout and nipped her neck. For some reason I felt almost desperate to touch her, kiss her, be next to her. I was such a child. She yipped at my attentions and I laughed. Those noises were adorable, and arousing.

"I love the little noises you make," I said as my hands traveled down her leg and stopped at her thigh. I did not know what had come over me, but I just had to keep touching her. She was here, and we were alone, and I was feeling horrible. Bella smelled like an ocean storm in her misery, and felt so soft. I began to message her thigh and she groaned …loudly. Meanwhile I was sucking on her chin. Thinking about how sweet it tasted when I heard her groan. It was so passion filled, so much like how I wanted her to sound under me that I pulled back like I had been scalded. I felt horrible and I was instantly afraid I had scared her off. I had promised to be perfect gentlemen.

"I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to take advantage." I yelled. I refused to look at Bella.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed it," Bella said and I felt something akin to a small organism at that omission. Lord, she drove me crazy. She was bright red and heaving. I had to restrain myself from the need to bury myself inside her and drive her as crazy as she was driving me.

I will never be this needy again. My morals are in serious decline when I am.  
"Nevertheless," I said pulling my love back into my arms. I laid my head on top of hers and said, "We should not engage in that type of activity so soon."

Now all I had to do was convince Emmett's voice in my head of that.

"I know," She replied while nipping my left ear lobe. I had to fight my erection, "You're more than forgiven though."

I chuckled to mask my arousal and said, "I suppose it was all these rumors that made the suggestion." Looking at my beloved I said, "We have some very creative neighbors."

"Emmett said something about dirty rumors," Bella replied with a thoughtful look on her face. Giving me a curious grin he asked," So what are they?"

I sat up licking his lips. I was suddenly nervous. Would she want to stay with me once she heard about them? Would she think it was too much trouble? Would she find them funny and just ignore them? The worst part was the fact that I just did not know. I should have known, my heart was screaming that she would never leave me, but my mind had full control over my facilities and it was hinting that this would be too much for her. Nervously, I tried to distract her by asking, "Do you need me to make you something to eat? Or do you need your medicine? I have some out in the car. I'll go and get some…"

"Carlisle Cullen," She effectively cut me off and made me stop, "Don't make me ask Emmett."

I cringed at the thought but decided to act like a child and crossed my arms and pouted, "And what makes you think he'll tell you?" Oh yeah, act like your three instead of three hundred.

"Because he is already calling me step-mummy," Bella replied cocking her left eyebrow in a very amusing way, "I don't think Emmett has a problem with telling these things. In fact…" I groaned at the truth of her statement and she laughed. It was like chimes, "I think he enjoys them."

"He was calling you step-mummy," I asked horrified. Where they trying to scare her off? "Please tell me it was not in front of anybody other than us?"

"The whole lunch room heard him," Bella replied, and I could tell that bothered her. I groaned even louder and she laughed, "If dad was to come home, he would think we were being dirty up here as much as you're groaning"

I glared at Bella in embarrassment. She did not realize just how true of a statement she was making. After all, I was in a very confused state of arousal and panic. Apparently I am a complex man.

Finally I said, "Fine I'll tell you." And I then proceeded to launch into those horrible and completely insane rumors I had heard of. Then I informed her of the meeting between Esme and Renee. By the end of my narrative Bella was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. My mouth twitched but panic still kept me from experiencing the laughable qualities to my story.

"It was not that funny," I groaned again lying back on her bed. I stared at the ceiling. I wasn't that worried about Bella feeling ostracized by her peers anymore. Apparently she thought this whole situation was hilarious. Though I had to wonder how the rest of the family was fairing. I am sure they do not care, but I still felt horrible for what they would still have to endure. I snorted as another thought came to me. This would not reinforce the image I had hoped to instill the pack with. I sighed. Life was a bit more difficult then I would have liked. Considering the fact I am a vampire, but I am sure it is worth it if Bella will one day be at my side Loving and holding me for all eternity. "Carlisle," Bella's voice cut the silence like a knife. I could hear her take a breath and she asked, "Are you regretting being with me?"

"What?" I yelled sitting up lighting fast. My own hands were a blur when I grabbed Bella's, but I made sure I was still gentle.

"You heard me," She replied taking her hands away. I suddenly felt sick as I watched her wringing her hands, "are you?'

"No," I replied firmly taking her hands again. She pulled them away again and went to stand by the window. Panic was filling me up and I was quickly becoming frantic. I would not go back to living with out her. I just could not.

"You seem to be so upset about these rumors," She continued as if I had not even interrupted I could smell the tears coming, "And I suppose…well I now the town's respect means the world to you."

"Bella," I said, my voice wavering, "You mean the world to me."

"Carlisle," She said tears in her eyes. They smelled so sweet, "I don't want to lose you, but if you are having any second thoughts…" I felt hope grab my panicked soul and stopped Bella with a passionate kiss. I could not help the passion that steamed from that kiss. Less than a second ago I had thought she was about to walk out of my life forever and here she was, just as nervous and scared about me leaving her as I was her leaving me. As I kept kissing her I felt the walls of residence inside me begin to crumble and I just did not care. All I wanted at that moment was to never stop touching Bella. To make her want me as much as I wanted her. It was a desperate kiss.

I pulled Bella against me, making sure that our entire bodies were touching. I wanted her to know how she made me feel. I wanted her to respond to my hardness, to revel in it. I know these were not the thoughts of a Christian man, but at the time I really did not care. I suddenly began to notice that Bella needed air, and that is when I realized just how far I was willing to go.

I violently pulled away from Bella, and watched as she sagged against the window stunned. I briefly thought about the people outside that could see, but shrugged it off. I did not care. I just wanted my Bella to know how much I loved her, how much I need her, and how much I wanted her. I stared at Bella, trying to drink up her beautiful features. She really was everything to me.

"I'm not having second thoughts," I replied my voice shaky. Not wanting her away from me I pulled her back into my arms and buried my face against her neck. I could not help placing soft kisses up and down her neck. I mumbled in between each kiss, "Not for the rest of my existence."

"Oh Carlisle," Bella groaned as she ran her fingers through my hair, "I love you. I really do."

Pulling back I broke down and licked away the tears that finally started falling down her pale cheeks. They tasted so good, and I loved her so much, "I love you too."

I led her by the hand and swiftly picked her up, placing her gently against the pillows. This was the deciding moment for me. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and I knew she would not refuse me. But this was too early, no matter how painful my erection was. We had not even been on one date. We were moving too fast, but it was hard not too when you had all the time in the world. Instead of taking her I cuddled against her and said, "Do not scare me like that again."

I really hoped she couldn't feel my erection against her leg, but was I fairly certain she could. Funny, a second ago I wanted her to feel my need for her, now I was embarrassed by it. I guess even vampires could feel adrenaline

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" She asked softly. From the corner of my eye I could see how red her face was. She was highly embarrassed, "I didn't…well…that came out wrong."

I laughed at the absurd situation, but I knew I sounded embarrassed. Sheepishly I said, "See the things you do to me." And it was true. She does drive me crazy.

"I'm glad I do them to you," She replied quietly. That omission made my erection grow more, and the kiss on my nose did not help. I groaned again and pulled her even tighter against me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip; I had never felt an erection this bad. I should really forgo fitted pants around Bella.

"Why don't you think of something nasty," She went trying to be helpful. I was embarrassed beyond all reason and I knew she was as well. Somehow that knowledge made me feel better.

I closed my eyes and thought about the nastiest thing I could think of. It did not take me too long. I remembered the time when I walked on Rose and Emmett doing things that no sane human being would ever do. Feeling a little sick I felt the pressure slow go down and sighed. Giving Bella another sheepish grin I said, "It is a really good thing I have an active imagination."

She giggled and snuggled into my arms, and sighed. She seemed more comfortable now that I was under control. I wonder if I had scared her with my need, but I do not think so. She had smelled aroused when I kissed her at the window. She was certainly excited when I almost took her on the bed. No, Bella was not scared just inexperienced.

"The guidance counselor wants to see mom, dad, Phil, you and I at her office tomorrow. " Bella said quietly. That came out of nowhere.

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

She motioned between us and I sighed, "Alright….what time?" Why was it so hard for people to leave us alone?

"Noon," She replied with an irritated sigh, "Apparently it's okay to ruin my lunch break."

"I'll bring you something," I replied trying to calm her down. I kissed her temple, "Esme will be thrilled at fixing you a lunch." That was true. She loved to cook.

Bella laughed and asked shyly, "She really likes me huh?"

"Oh lord…" I replied with a little laugh that was half-way between a sigh, "You are her favorite person right now."

"You know," She said thoughtfully, "that is a little strange….even for the situation."

"Tell me about," I muttered moving my fingers up and down her arm, "Try and tell her that."

She laughed her throatily laugh and it made me shiver. I loved that laugh. I could not help but smile.

"You know you dazzle me," Bella whispered kissing the tip of my nose

"Good," Carlisle replied nuzzling into my hair, "It's only fair since you drive me crazy."

We both laughed and then I heard a car pull up. I frowned a little about the talk we had to have, but I knew everything would be okay with my little Bella beside me….at least I hoped.

* * *

I tried to make the scenes as different as possible without changing the entire situation. That's what took so long. Also I hope you got a laugh out of Emmett and Amber. I love my original character. I'm thinking about putting the pack in the next chapter...or those crazy evil vampires we all love. That's going to be so much fun, cause remember Carlisle has those anger issues he's been hiding from the rest of us. LOL Now hit the pretty "green button" (my freaking button's purple!)


	14. Chapter 14

So I hope this was worth it. I didn't redo the scenes in both of their point-of-views because that was taking too much time and I'm already horribly late with this update. Brick walls of in the mind are hard to get around, or over. Sometimes you just had to bust right through them and it takes a while.

* * *

Chapter 14 Bella's POV

I groaned as Mrs. March glared at Carlisle. But to his credit he didn't fidget. He was in perfect control. I really love him for that. I was eating my launch quite happily. Tuna fish and French fries are a good combo. Got to give Emse her props, she knows how to feed a body.

"Tell Esme thank you for me," I replied wanting to freak out Mrs. March.

"You can thank her yourself," Carlisle replied with a smile, "She's outside right now. Apparently she is going to fight on our behalf."

"You've got to love Esme," I said with a laugh.

"Yes, Ezzy is quite helpful," Carlisle replied with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How many times did she clobber you for that nickname before she gave up?" I asked with a giggle.

"At least a hundred," Carlisle replied with a smile, "Then she wanted to murder me when Emmett arrived."

"I can imagine," I replied with a mutter, "If he calls me step-mummy one more time…" I let the threat hang in the air.

"Do not worry," Carlisle replied a bit stiffly, "Edward will come to your aid." I made a face.

"So…you get along with Dr. Cullen's family do you?" Mrs. March asked. Apparently thinking it okay to disturb me mid-chew, I just nodded my head in replay.

"They love her," Carlisle replied taking my hand and squeezing it. He said it with such confidence, and such love. Still I didn't know about Rosaline. I think she just tolerates me.

"Even your ex-wife?" Mrs. March asked leaning back in her chair.

"I believe so," Carlisle replied as I swallowed, "but she is outside. You should ask her."

"Oh I will," Mrs. March replied with a mutter. Taking a deep breath she said, "I don't approve of this. I believe that Bella is too young for this type of relationship."

"Mrs. March," I said with a sigh, "our relationship is not sexual in nature." I was taking some Carlisle speak, hoping it made me sound more level headed, "Besides if that is why you are against our relationship, why don't you do something about all of the teenagers having sex? Most of the couples here do. I just happen to have an adult boyfriend who knows what he is doing….not that we do anything."

Mrs. March cocked her eye brow and said, "I believe that you are not mature for this."

"How is this any of your business?" I burst out. I was getting fed up with this woman, "I don't get it. As long as I don't get up pregnant, what is wrong with this?"

"I am supposed to look into families that make questionable decisions. This is a decision I find alarming. He is married."

"Divorced," Carlisle replied with his winning smile. Suddenly Esme burst into the office dragging Charlie with her. His face was blood red and he was staring at Esme's hand in his.

"Look…" Esme stopped with a growl, "What you are doing here is wrong."

"Who are you?" Mrs. March yelled as she stood up behind her desk.

"Esme Cullen," Esme replied taking her hand away from Charlie and putting her hands on her hips, "Carlisle's ex-wife, and I am telling you that you need to stop this."

Mrs. March didn't say anything for a moment. She just pursed her lips, and glared at Esme in shock. Finally she said, "Bella is a child."

"Yes she is," Charlie replied, "But I do not appreciate you butting into our family business. I am the Sheriff here and I know the law. Neither Carlisle nor Bella have broken it."

Renee dragged Phil into the room and said, "I do not appreciate this at all Mrs. March. This is family business, and the last time I checked you were not apart of this family."

Mrs. March growled in her throat but knew that her services were not required. Glaring at Carlisle and I she said, "That is all for now, but if I feel that something unlawful is going on I will call child services."

"Yes ma'm," I snarled as I took Carlisle's outstretched hand. I grabbed my things and we left the office. I felt disgruntled. This was nobody's business but our families. Glowering we left the school, since there was only thirty minutes left, and went to Carlisle's car.

"I have to go to work early," Carlisle said in my ear. He did not sound happy about it.

"That's okay," I replied with a sigh, "I thought about going to see Jake, okay?"

"That's fine," Carlisle replied with a smile, but I could tell it was strained. I laughed and shook my head. I kissed his hard lips and said, "I love you babe."

"Me too doll," Carlisle muttered as he deepened the kiss. I pulled back after a minute and watched as he gracefully planted himself into his Mercedes. I loved that vampire so much, but sometimes it was unfair just how graceful he actually was. I smiled and waved as he left and then hugged mom and Phil. They were leaving as soon as they left school and I had to say all of my good-byes.

"I'm going to miss you," Renee said with a sigh, squeezing me to pieces.

"Me too," I replied hugging Phil and smiling as he kissed my cheek.

"I want you to be careful," Renee said with a sigh, "Carlisle is older, and while I no longer doubt that he loves you I still want you to watch it."

"I know mom," I replied with a smile, "Don't worry too much."

She kissed and hugged me one more time before she climbed into her rental car and left. I turned to Dad and Esme surprised to hear, "So…do you want to catch a movie?"

Charlie spluttered and Esme look shy, but the question was out there and all I could do was gape at them.

It was then that I heard Alice say, "Say yes Charlie. You are going to anyway."

Charlie sputtered some more but managed a surprised, "Sure."

Jasper and Emmett laughed, Edward glared, and Rosaline scowled. Esme beamed.

"I'll pick you up around seven," Esme said kissing Charlie on the cheek, "We'll decide what to watch on the way."

Charlie just nodded as he watched Esme walk off. I was still stunned. Looking at Alice I whispered, "How long have you known?"

"Since a few seconds ago," Alice replied, "Esme has only now decided on what to do. It was very spur of the moment."

"What's going to happen?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Alice pursed her lips and said, "I'm not going to spoil the surprise. Besides I'm not sure anyway. Things are changing and confused. You should know that your dad is going to have so much fun tonight!"

I just nodded and walked to my truck with Alice.

"So do you want to come over?" Alice asked with a little sigh, "I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind use helping her get ready."

"No, I can't," I replied still dazed, "I'm going to visit Jacob."

"Does Carlisle know?" Edward asked glaring at me. I gave him a puzzled expression and said, "Yes, he seemed fine with it."

"Humph," Edward muttered and I laughed. I climbed into my truck and hollered, "See you guys tomorrow!"

I started her up and pulled out of my parking spot, still completely stunned by Esme and Charlie.

Shaking my head I was half-way out of town when I saw Jacob and Billy at the Seven-Eleven. Pulling in I hollered at Jake and waved him over. Jacob smiled at me and ran over, he was looking a little more bulky then he once was. Maybe he had decided to work out.

"What's up Jake?" I asked as I rolled down the window.

"Nothing much," Jacob replied with a smile, "We were just going over to your house to visit."

"That's good. Billy can help Charlie get ready for his date," I replied with a sly smile, but then the smile turned into a frown and I groaned. Billy was going to have a fit.

"Charlie's got a date?" Jacob said with a happy grin, and then he gave me a teasing look and said, "are you jealous that someone is taking your Daddy away?'

"No I'm worried that Billy will shoot him to keep him from going on his date," I replied seriously.

"Why would dad do that?" Jake asked affronted.

"Because Charlie is going on a date with Esme Cullen," I replied with a smug smile. All I got in return from Jacob was silence. Finally, Jacob said, "So let me get this straight. Your boyfriend's ex wife is dating your father?'

"Yes," I replied with a sigh, "So to speak, but with Esme….yes they will end up dating. The Cullen's never do anything that doesn't have meaning."

"That is just….weird," Jacob replied with a sigh, "Can't you guys be normal?"

I laughed and shook my head with a long suffering sigh, "Don't you know normalcy is overrated?"

"Apparently," Jacob replied dryly, "so where were you going to do today?'

"I was going down to the Rez to see you," I replied with a big grin, "Wanted to know if you wanted to do anything, but since you guys are coming to my house you can keep me company while Billy and Charlie argue over Esme."

Jacob was quiet for a second. Finally he asked, "Are you sure your perfect doctor won't be upset?" There was only a trace of bitterness I was proud to note.

"No," I replied with an indulgent smile, "He knows we are friends, and he would never take away any of my friends from me."

"And here I was hoping he was just a little less perfect," Jacob replied with a smirk, "You know, to be honest, I really want to dislike him. It would be so easy to, but…Dr. Cullen is so damn likeable! I've even heard dad take up for him down on the Rez."

"No kidding," I replied with a smirk, "And here I thought your dad would never come around."

"Oh don't get him wrong," Jacob replied with a laugh, "He still dislikes the Cullens. He just doesn't dislike Carlisle as much. He can't stand the creepy one."

"The creepy one?" I asked frowning, "which one is that?'

"He's tall and blonde," Jacob replied frowning too, "I think he might be a Hale instead of a Cullen."

"Jasper," I replied with a sigh. I knew why he didn't like Jasper, he was the only Cullen that couldn't control their blood lust.

"Jacob!" Billy hollered, "Come on we're going to Charlie's!"

"I'll follow you guys," I replied with a bright smile.

"Alright," Jacob said, "See you there!"

I watched Jacob lope away and wondered what they fed him down on the Rez. Whatever it was, it sure did the trick.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I could not believe that woman! That Mrs. March! Why did people have to be so nosey? I grumped under my breath as Amber giggled a little shaking her head. Finally, she said, "You sure know how to get yourself in more trouble Carlisle."

I grunted and flipped through my papers. What was I supposed to say to that? She was right, as usual. I have never met a human that was more adept at being right then Amber. If I did not know any better, I would think she could see the future.

The phone rang and I distractedly picked up the receiver and said, "Dr. Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

"Carlisle my father is trying to kill Charlie," A boy said on the other end of the line. It took me a minute to realize that it was Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Duh," the boy said and I just knew he rolled his eyes. I heard a crash and the sound of two men arguing, then I heard Bella's voice scream for them to shut-up and that they were acting like two year olds.

"What is going on?" I asked alarmed, sitting up straight in my chair.

"Esme asked Charlie out on a date," Jacob replied and I almost dropped the phone.

"Do what?" I asked my voice actually going up a few octaves.

"Yeah," Jacob said then with a frown in his voice asked, "Didn't you know?"

"No," I replied still in shock, "I did not know that, but please continue."

"Anyway," Jacob replied with a sigh, "Charlie was actually excited about it…well as excited as Charlie gets about anything anyway… and he told dad. I had already seen Bella and I knew what was coming so we ran into the kitchen right when dad started freaking out on Charlie. They have been at it for an hour.

"Oh good lord," I groaned, leaning back in the chair. It was safe to say Billy Black needed to grow up.

"So I was wondering…" Jacob began, "You are the most level headed person I know. Do you have any advice on how to stop them, other than me clobbering them? Bella doesn't want Esme to find out about this. She knows that she would feel bad."

I look at my watch and nod to myself, "Tell Bella I'll be there in a minute."

"If I leaned that way I would kiss you when you get here," Jacob promptly replied and hung up. I blinked and stared at the phone. "That is one strange boy." I muttered. Grabbing my papers, I told Amber and the front desk that I had an emergency and I ran, at human speed, out the front door and then jumped into the car. I made it to Bella's in ten minutes and ran into the house. Billy was hollering something about how Charlie was a fool for getting involved with Esme and an even bigger fool for letting Bella be evolved with Carlisle. Charlie was yelling at Billy that he was stupid for getting all worked up about legends and "yeah he knew about the vampire/werewolf legend what was he going to do about it?"

I narrowed his eyes and shouted at the top of his voice, "Enough!"

Charlie and Billy quieted for an instant, and I glared at them.

"You are acting like children!" I growled. I closed my eyes and said, "I will not have Esme see you like this. Charlie, go to your room and get ready, and take Jacob with you." Charlie nodded and fled with Jacob to his room. Bella kept looking at me with awe in her eyes and I felt decidedly uncomfortable with that. I did not want her to see me act like this. Knowing that I had a job to do I turned to Billy and growled, "You are acting like a child," I lowered my voice and said, "If Esme wanted to eat Charlie then she could have already done so. That is not the case." I loudly said, "Esme is attracted to Charlie and you will keep out of it. It is none of your business."

"If you try and…." Billy began but I cut him off, "I will not tolerate disrespect anymore!" I lowered my voice again and said, "We made a treaty were your people to live in safety and harmony. I will not have you disrupt that."

"I know how you vampires are supposed to mate," Billy growled, "You will not turn either of them."

"If I do it is none of your concern," I snapped. How dare he presume to tell me what to do! I was beginning to feel the old rage take over and I was a second away from snapping Billy in half.

Suddenly I heard Esme's car from far off and I hushed Billy, "We will speak about this after they are gone. I will not have Esme offended because of this. Despite the fact that she is a vampire I will not have you disrespect her. She is still a lady, and old enough to be your mother. You will show her respect."

Billy seemed taken aback by this and I hid my smirk. I could see Bella was just staring at me and I felt a little put out. Suppose she didn't like my forceful side? Suppose she reconsidered?

I heard the car pull up and then with in a second, Esme must be nervous to speed to the door, she wrung the door bell. Bella plastered a welcoming smile on her face and opened the door. I willed for Esme to be too nervous to ask what the problem was. I heard Charlie and Jacob come down the stairs and then I watched as two shy people began their date….awkwardly.

"You look nice," Esme said and I knew if she could blush she would have.

"Thanks," Charlie replied blushing, and then he gestured at Esme and said, "You look…well…..pretty."

"Thanks," Esme ducked her head and said, "Well we must be off or we're going to be out all night."

Charlie kissed Bella good night, reminded her about his cell phone number and Billy's home number, and then he quickly left. Bella sighed and closed the door, looking at me in confirmation that they were well and truly gone. When I could no longer hear them I said, "Allow me to take you to your truck Billy." It was said rather coldly. Jacob just smiled and me and said, "Thanks, I've got to ask Bells something."

I nodded and wheeled Billy outside. When we were out of sight I picked up the wheelchair and growled, "You are just being stubborn, and out dated. Besides if I were to turn Bella she would pose no danger to your beloved tribe."

"She would be a killer," Billy replied as he was sit back down. I opened the door, and picked Billy up bodily and placed him in his seat. Then I folded up the wheelchair and placed it in the back. Glaring at him I said, "Do you not live by killing animals? We only hunt what the wilderness provides for us." Billy huffed and I glared, "For the last time…..I do. Not. Drink. Human. Blood! I do not know how else to get that point across."

"Sam believes that you will fold," Billy replied sagely. I became enraged and growled, "I have not folded in the last three hundred years and I will not fold just because your pet wolf has informed you otherwise."

I quickly reined in my temper and shot Billy an apologetic look. Taking a breath I did not need I said, "I can smell the wolf on Jacob. I know that wolves, especially young wolves, have anger problems. I myself suffer from that same affliction. I would prefer it if you had Jacob come to me and I will help him." Billy began to speak but I cut him off with my hand raised in the air, "We would meet somewhere that was neutral. I know that Jacob is my Bella's best friend, and I also know that I have no say in who she is around. Therefore, I do not wish her to come to harm. I know that Bella speaks her mind, and she will speak it around Jacob. By that time I have no doubt that you will have brainwashed Jacob into hating me and my family, and they will get into many arguments. I would prefer it if I did not have to turn my beloved because she was mauled by your son in a brief moment of rage."

Billy said nothing and I took a step back. Opening my mouth I continued, "I respect you and the tribe. I also respect that you protect these people from those that would wish to harm them. But I do not have that wish. I too will protect these people that would wish this town harm."

"You would protect this town from your own kind?" Billy asked cocking his head to one side.

"No," I replied and Billy began to glare, "My kind, as you so put it, are my family and they come first. I have no others."

Billy looked confused and I elaborated, "I do not count vampires who drink blood as my kin or my kind. It is my family that I am bonded to, not my species."

Billy nodded and looked away. Finally he said, "I will think on this and speak with Sam. You do speak wisely about this matter," He then smirked at me, "Although I suspect you were the one who thought up this little treaty?"

"Yes," I replied with a fond smile, "You grandfather was ready to hang me form the highest tree," I slowly lost the smile and said sadly, "I was sad to see his passing. We had many wonderful conversations, Black and I."

"You knew my grandfather?" Billy whispered.

"He was a good man," I replied, "And a wise man. You should remind Sam that he has much to learn before he speaks for the tribe. Remind him of his forefathers and their wisdom to protect and not harass others."

Billy nodded wordlessly and I quickly went back inside. I found Bella and Jacob laughing and I asked, "What is so funny?"

Jacob gave me a little mock flirtatious smile and said in a voice dripping with seduction, and for some reason a southern belle ascent and said, "I do love a tall strong man."

If I had been alive I would have died from embarrassment and growled, "Your father is ready to go."

"Oh….." Jacob said moving his fingers together, "Pay up bells."

"I can't believe you did that," Bella muttered and threw Jacob a dollar, "You are so cheap Jacob. Carlisle would never go for cheap."

I groaned and pointed toward the door, "Leave now, or I will throw you out. You are a horrible influence on my Bella. She was so sweet before she spent time with you."

Jacob laughed and hugged Bella good-bye. Waving to me he said, "Keep it real Carlisle," and he left.

Bella was still giggling and she said with a smile, "I'm sorry."

"No you are not," I replied with a wicked smile, "But you will be."

"Oh really?" Bella asked flittering her eye lids at me, "And what are going to do to me."

I walked over to the television cabinet and pulled out an old battered VHS. That I had noticed a few days ago. Smiling brilliantly at her I said, "Go pop some popcorn darling we are watching the Sound of Music." Bella's horrified groan was music to my ears, and her stomping just made me laugh helplessly. Let her try and make fun of me again.

* * *

We are finally seeing his temper a little. It's a little hot. Jacob is starting to became a werewolf and Carlisle and Jacob are starting to become friends. Want to know what's going to happen next? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry....I don't know why this one is taking me so long. I was all happy about it at first but now.....huh.....have to get to the serious stuff.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I had no idea what I was doing inside Bella's house in the middle of the night. I had only wondered what she would look like with the moonlight on her face, and I suddenly found myself right next to her bed. I moved some hair out of her eyes and I felt myself smile. She truly was lovely. She could do so much better than a three hundred year old vampire, but she wanted me and I will be with her for however long she wants me. Although if she were to be believed I will never have to worry about her leaving me, because she wanted forever as I do.

Shaking my head I silently kissed Bella and turned to leave when she said, "You know this could be considered stalking?"

"Or absolutely romantic," I reminded her and she giggled. I smiled and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," She replied sitting up and moving over. She patted the bed and said, "I love having your eyes on me. It makes me feel beautiful."

I smiled and sat next to her. She cuddled up to me with her blanket in-between and she said, "I think Edward is depressed."

"I know he is," I replied with a sigh, "He hasn't reprimanded me for my dirty thoughts in days." Oh, no….

"You have dirty thoughts?" Bella asked and I could hear the smirk in her voice. Jokingly she said, "They better be about me."

"Don't worry," I replied lying next to her and pulling her close, "They are."

"Oh?" She purred and started to stork my arm, and I could feel myself grow, "And what are we doing?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "That my dear is for me…." But Bella cut me off when she stuck her tongue down my throat. She brought her knee up to my groin and gently ground them together. I all almost bit her when an electric shock jolted through me. I pulled away and was on the other side of the room in seconds. Bella was panting, but she had a pleased smile on her face. Softly she said, "And here I thought Jacob was easy, but it turns out you are the one that's cheap."

I glared at her and said, "I believe I should go home."

Bella just grinned and said, "Serves you right for stalking, and waking me up from an amazing dream."

"Oh really," I said one leg out the window, "And what was that dream about?"

She gave me a little grin and said in a sultry voice, "I just gave you a preview didn't I," I gaped and she acquired a thoughtful look and said, "Although it was James Marsters as Spike with me instead of you." I glared at you and she looked at me innocently, "What? He's blonde on the show, it's not like he's not my type."

Suddenly I laughed and shook my head, "I'm leaving."

"No wait," Bella said in-between giggles, "Come back. I promise not to glomp you again."

"You better not," I replied and then I seriously added, "Next time warn me in some way. I almost bit you."

"Liked that did you?" Bella asked rather smugly. I refused to answer. She did not notice, "I'll make note of that for future reference. Your boyfriend might want to know."

"My boyfriend?" What was Bella on about now?

"Jacob is quite taken with you," Bella replied primly, "I refuse to share you, but I don't think I'd win if Jacob and I were to fight. He is bigger than me.  
I laughed and said, "You two are terrible. What made you bet him a dollar to do that?"

"I overheard the "I'd kiss you if I leaned that way" comment and I wondered what he would do if he had you two were face to face," Bella replied with a shrug, "Be glad Emmett wasn't there. He would have had bet Jacob that he wouldn't kiss you, and I think Emmett would have lost."

I shuddered and said, "Don't you dare give him that idea."

Bella just smiled and put her head on my shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied cuddling Bella close to me. Finally she said, "I want to sit Edward up with Angela. She rather likes him and I think that she would be good for him. Although he could hear everything she thinks," Bella sighed and said, "No dice."

"Actually Angela is immune to his gift as well," I replied, "So it would be prudent to try. I do not like seeing Edward unhappy."

"I know," Bella replied with a yawn, "He is such a downer."

I laughed and watched as Bella fell asleep. She was beautiful when her hair was messy. I smiled and gently stood up and left. I felt that Edward's life was about to get interesting.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Harvey stood on the dock in the early morning getting his boat ready for another day of fishing. He was retired and had nothing else to do, and his wife was always telling him to leave her alone. She said she rather liked her peace and quiet. He thought she was having an affair with the mailman.

Therefore, he was sitting there minding his own business when he suddenly found a man sitting in his boat. He was tall with long black hair that was tied in dreadlocks, inky black skin, with a coat that was open in the front, black pants and no shoes. The stranger was sitting in his boat and when Harvey looked into his eyes, he noticed they were red.

"Good morning," the strange man said, "Isn't it a pleasant day?"

Harvey just gurgled before he felt two sets of hands on him from behind. He saw the bodies, one longhaired blonde man, and one red curly haired woman. They fell on him like hyenas and the black man just smiled. Harvey screamed and then knew no more.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day refreshed and smiling. I loved messing with my vampire's mind. He was so funny when he was flustered, although he could have really hurt me when I surprised him with my knee. I shouldn't do that anytime soon. Maybe let it slide up slowly so he could brace himself. I giggled to myself and stood up. I thought about my dream that Carlisle woke me up from and I sighed regretfully. Two years left before I gradate. I would have to wait two years before Carlisle would make love to me. Because there was no way Carlisle would make love to me before marriage, and there was no way he would marry me before I graduated. Damn perfect vampire.

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. That dream had really been something, and it still made me a little hot. I shook myself and got into the shower. I closed my heads and imagined briefly that my Carlisle was with me kissing my neck and shoulders, rubbing my body down with his perfect, skilled, long fingers. I groaned and made sure I took a cold shower. Thus would be my life for two very long years.

I walked into the school and was about to make my way to the Cullen's when Alice all but mowed me over.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulder. She looked unsteady and I was worried. Could vampires get sick?

"I can't get a hold of Carlisle," If a vampire could hyperventilate Alice was about to. There was only one thing that can scare her this badly.

"What did you see?" I whispered, putting my hands on her shoulder and steering her toward the parking lot.

"Vampires," Alice whispered fearfully, "They do not go by ours laws and have already killed a man….I saw them do it."

I forced down a swallow and said, "I'll try and get a hold of Carlisle. You keep looking. Go to the bathroom or something."

"I'm going home," Alice replied with a forced smile, "Emmett, Rosaline, and Jasper are already at home. They did not want to come in today. Edward and I are the only one that did; we did not want to abandon you. He is going to stay with you. He'll need a ride home."

"Oh course," I replied with a smile. I tried not to spend too much time with Edward. I was afraid he still had a thing for me and I did not want to deal with that. Smiling at Alice I said, "Go….I'll get a hold of Carlisle."

Alice nodded and left, telling me to remember Edward. I snorted, how could I forget?"

* * *

Carlisle's POV

As soon as I walked into the Hospital I was dragged back out by an irate Charlie Swan. I tried to question him about his date with Esme, for she was not forth coming. All she had done was smile like a loon, but he ignored every advance, blurting that someone was dead and he thought it was murder. He looked incensed that someone would dare commit murder in his town. Esme had made a good choice and I wondered again how I could have possibly thought we were destined. Charlie and I were nothing alike.

"You have to check," Charlie replied, "I've already talked with the hospital head. It's okay if I barrow you."

I nodded and clutched my bag handle tighter in my hand. I was not unlike Charlie in my assessment of murders. For once Charlie broke every law of the road and we were at the river in twenty minutes. The first thing I smelt was blood.

I do not smell blood anymore, not unless there was a lot of it, and there was. It seemed that whoever killed the man was incensed with fury. Blood was all over the boat, the dock, the dead man. Blood had seeped into the river turning the otherwise crystal blue water into rusty red. It was nasty, horrible, and disgusting. I kneeled beside the dead man, and slipped on my gloves. The first thing I checked was his pulse, just in case. What I found was startling. His throat was ripped out, and by the jagged edges it had been teeth that had done so….vampire teeth. I sighed and looked at the rest of the body…sure enough there was bit marks and ripped pieces of flesh everywhere. If I had been human I would have hurled. Stepping away and walked back to Charlie and lied. He could not know…not about this.

"It was not murder," I replied with a sigh, "It was a wild animal."

"But he doesn't looked eaten," Charlie replied looking at the body. I motioned for Charlie to follow me and I showed him. Charlie sighed in relief.

"It was probably a bear or mountain lion," I replied with a sigh, "You should have the rangers be on their guard. Maybe make a statement to the public about being on the lookout for wild animals. But I wouldn't worry about a crazed killer."

"Thanks Carlisle," Charlie replied with a sad smile. He looked down at Harvey and said, "He was an old friend of mine."  
I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Charlie wiped at his eyes and then motioned for me to follow him back to the car. It was then that I remembered my cell phone. I had charged it the night before and had forgotten to turn it back on. Frowning I turned it on to find that I had ten messages. Most were from Alice except the last few. Those were from Bella….I frowned and called Alice.

"Carlisle oh thank god," Alice cried and she sounded worried, "I had a vision. I really bad vision."

"What is wrong Alice?" I asked puzzled, "And why are you not at school?"

"Carlisle I had a vision that three vampires killed a man," Alice replied upset, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing for now," I replied with a sigh. This was bad, very bad. I was going to have to inform the reservation and then start a search for them. Not to mention that I would have to guard both Charlie and Bella. Why couldn't vampires just stay away from Forks?"

"We will talk about this when I get home," I replied looking at Charlie I could tell he was worried, "You just get some rest. Good-bye."

I shut my phone and sighed. I hated lying, but I had to for now, "The kids are at home. Apparently they decided to prank Alice and now she doesn't feel well. I could kill those kids."

"I hope my Bella wasn't in on it," Charlie replied with a chuckle, "That could be awkward."

"No kidding," I replied faintly. Things had looked so good the night before when Bella had been in my arms. Now it looked like the next few days were going to…for lack of a better word….suck.

* * *

Bella's POV

I never did get a hold of Carlisle, but he did send me a text message.

Don not worry we have everything under control. Stay close to Edward and call me when you get home. Love Carlisle.

Needless to say I did worry, and I kept close to Edward. To keep my mind off of the killer vampires I decided to enact my plan. Maybe Edward wouldn't notice until it was too late and he was in love with Angela.

It didn't work out that way.

In fact Edward was rude as hell, and Angela had decided that she was no longer taken with him. In fact she seemed rather hostile towards him. Edward was not much better, and lunch had ended with Angela and Edward yelling at each other. I was then jerked up and dragged out of the lunch. Edward was swearing under his breath and I wanted my arm back because the pain was an uncomfortable experience I did not wish to have.

"What the hell Edward?" I asked as he dragged me outside.

"Don't even think about sitting me up again," Edward growled glaring at me.

"How did….damn it Carlisle," I muttered, did he have to think about everything?

"Just stay out of my love life," Edward snarled.

"I was worried about you," I supplied with a sigh, "You don't seem happy."

"I'm not," Edward growled, "Haven't been for a while. I could have been if you hadn't found my father more pleasing then me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I supplied, "But I'm not sorry about my relationship with Carlisle."

"As it should be," Edward replied sagely, "I am not mad anymore. I understand…you are soul mates. I am just stating fact. Now we should get to Biology."

I sighed as I watched him go back inside and followed him. He was so depressing.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"Emmett and Jasper I want you out hunting for the vampires," I said while pacing up and down our living room, "Esme I want you to go to the Swan's and relieve Edward. I want him to meet me at the treaty line. Make sure you tell Bella what we know. Stay there until I call you. Rosline stay with Alice while she looks in her mind. She may need protect. I will call Billy and Sam to meet me at the treaty line. We have to hurry. I do not want any more lives lost because of this trio."

My family nodded and scurried to do my biding. I grabbed the phone and dialed Billy's number. This was going to be oh so much fun.

"Billy this is Carlisle Cullen," I said as soon as the man said hello.

"What do you want Cullen?" Billy spat, although I did hear an air of humor in his voice.

"Bring Sam to the treaty line," I replied in my no nonsense voice, "We have a huge problem."

"What?" Billy asked worriedly.

"Vampires…and they have already killed someone," I replied my voice tight; "I lied and told Charlie to pass it off as a wild animal mauling. It would not do to have them hunting the offenders down."

"We will be there," Billy replied with a groan, "Highway 20?"

"Of course," I replied with a smirk, "I need you there."

Billy made a noise in his throat and hung up. I glared at the phone; he could do with a listen in manners. No one is ever too older to learn after all.

* * *

Esme's POV

I, as Emmett would say, hauled ass towards Charlie's house. I could hardly keep my mind off all the possibilities that was running through my mind. I did not want either of them hurt, especially my Charlie. I was certain that he was my soul mate, and I did not want to have to turn him before I explained what we were. Make no mistake I would turn him if I had to. I knew Bella would not want me to do anything else.

I pulled into the drive and jumped out of the car. I smoothed down my skirt and fixed my hair. I tried not to appear anxious and I knew I succeeded. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it. He looked annoyed, "Esme….what a pleasant surprise."

I was suddenly self-conscious and said, "Is it okay I dropped by? I wanted to see you and Bella, and besides Carlisle wants Edward home. I was to give him the car, as I was going to stay, "I bit my lip, "Is that okay?" I repeated.

"That's fine," Charlie said giving the living room a dark look, "I am glad you are here." Suddenly the annoyed look was gone and was replaced with an embarrassed yet pleased look, "I had fun last night."

"I did as well," I whispered, looking away. Charlie smiled and gently took my hand. He treated me as if I were glass, and I loved it,

"Could you do me a favor?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"Sure," I replied with a bright smile.

"Get Edward out of here, he is driving me crazy," Charlie replied with a groan. Edward hollered, "I heard that!"

Charlie growled in his throat.

"What is he doing now?" I asked sounding every bit the mother.

"He keeps questioning my intentions towards you," Charlie bit out, "And for some reason Bella is annoyed by him as well. She keeps mumbling something about depression. I don't know. I am sure he is a nice kid. He just needs to go."

I snorted a little in laughter and followed Charlie into the living room, "Edward Carlisle wants you." I threw him the keys and Edward deftly caught it. I heard Bella mumble about damn perfect vampires.

"Take the car," I finished with a smile, "I am going to stay her for a while. I'll call Carlisle when I have over stayed my welcome."

"That won't happen," Charlie mumbled and Edwards smirked. Bella did not hear him, and I knew that if I were alive I would have blushed. Charlie was so sweet; I just wanted to kiss him. He had been too much of a gentlemen to kiss me anywhere but the cheek last night. I was a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later then mom," Edward said kissing my cheek. He respectfully said his good-byes and left. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

Before anyone could say anything Bella jumped up and grabbed my hand. Grinning I allowed her to pull me towards the stairs as Bella said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Bella whatever it is you can talk about it in front of me," Charlie said with an eye roll.

Bella gave him a defiant look and said, "Really? You want to hear about girl stuff?"

Charlie's eyes widened and he shook his head. Heading to the kitchen and pretending he did not hear what Bella just said.

I chuckled, followed Bella to her room, and shut the door. Spinning around fast enough that I was afraid she would lose her balance she asked, "What is going on?"

I quickly told her what Carlisle told us and Bella frowned.

"Huh…what does Carlisle need Billy and Sam for?" Bella asked. I sighed and patted Bella's bed. She sat down next to me.

"I cannot tell you that," I replied with a sigh, "Carlisle has begged us to keep silent about certain matters."

"He's keeping things from me?" Bella asked in a deathly whisper.

"No," I replied my voice full of certainly, "He wants to be the one to tell you about the tribe. Do not worry about it. I will remind him and he will tell you.'

Bella nodded. I knew she trusted me to remind Carlisle. I hoped she would not snoop for information that could be dangerous.

"So…do you think these vampires will attack us?" Bella asked and I could tell she was frightened.

"No," I replied, "Not now anyway, but if they ever find out that a clan of vampires has two human "pets" they may see that as a challenge."

"Great…." Bella groaned and flopped down on the bed, "Just perfect," She sighed and sat up. Looking at me she said, "Not a word to dad right?"

"Right," I replied nodding my head. I may believe that Charlie was my soul mate, but I knew that he would need some convincing. Smiling I stood and went to find Charlie, I really needed his support, even if he did not know he was lending me his strength.

* * *

So, what do you think? Give me a holler! (review)


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry that I have not posted in months, but I just got this huge road block. Thankfully though I know where I'm going with this now. Whoot! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should warn you guys though. It's almost to its end.

* * *

Nobody's POV

The vampire trio ran along the forest. They could smell the presence of another vampire coven, and it was large. They wanted nothing to do with them. The group had already hunted on their land and they did not want the coven to find them. Vampires were very possessive and they did not want to have to deal with an enraged coven.

They thought they were home free, but then the breeze changed and they smelled a sent that they had never experienced before. It was musky and sweet and horrible to their noses. Victoria stopped and held her noise and hacked slightly. The other two stopped and glanced back at her. They frowned and took a step to check on her when they head a howl. The group looked and each other and took off racing through the trees as if the hounds of hell were at their heels. They had never heard a howl like that before yet they knew that they were no longer the hunters…but the prey.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I raced to the Swan's residence. My meeting with Sam and Billy had gone quite well. Sam, although he was prejudiced, realized the emergency and quickly formed a plan of attack. Although things were still tense between the tribe and my family, I had told him that in no uncertain terms I would not allow my family to hurt anyone in the town. Then I stressed the importance of Charlie and Bella knowing about the werewolves. As the town sheriff he would be able to lead any hunters away from Sam and any others that were to turn. Also, Bella's continued presence in Jacob's life was enough to worry me. I did not want Jacob to attack her in one of his fits and then I lose her because I was not there. That was my worst nightmare.

I pulled into the drive and listened for signs of the vampire trio. Thankfully only Charlie, Bella, and Esme are making a sound. I get out of my car and slammed it shut, letting out some tension, but not enough to cause damage to my car.

Then I raced to the door and knocked. Charlie answered looking slightly puzzled. He kept glancing between the car and I. Charlie was a police officer and he would know down to the second how long it took a human to walk from their car to his front door. I was glad that I would soon be telling him the truth.

"Charlie," I said in a worried voice, "We need to talk."

Esme look at me and winced. I could see the worry on her features and I knew she was worried that she might not be able to speak to Charlie again. I worried that I would never see my Bella, but I also believed in God and our love. Hopefully Charlie was already attached to Esme too much to really protest.

"What is it Carlisle," Charlie asked puzzled. I had him follow me to the living room. Bella came down from her room and Esme sat next to me on the couch. She took his hand and squeezed gently. Charlie smiled nervously.

"What is wrong?" Charlie repeated. He was looking everywhere.

"What I am about to tell you Bella knows almost all of," I began and Bella stiffened as did Esme. Both looked at me as if to ask if this was a good idea, and I just nodded.

"I wanted to wait until you were used to us," I went on, "Until you realized that you were in love with Esme, but I cannot wait that long," I took a breath and said, "There is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to spit it out. Charlie, we are vampires."

Charlie just sat there for a moment. Then he began to laugh. It was deep and rich, but he abruptly stopped when he realized he was the only one. He looked at our serious faces. His eyes stopped on my Bella, "No?"

"Yes," Bella replied with an understanding smile, "Carlisle is the oldest. He is over three-hundred. He created Edward, Esme, Rosline, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined them later."

Charlie just sat there. Then he looked at Esme and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm over fifty," Esme replied quietly, "Carlisle turned me after I tried to kill myself. My newborn son died in my arms and I wanted to end my own life. My husband was rather abusive and he hurt him one night. He gave me a second chance at life, even if it was an unlife."

Charlie looked at me beseechingly and I smiled sadly, "I was on a crusade against vampires, werewolves, and witches. We stumbled onto an actual vampire coven and one bit me. I refused to drink the blood of humans and ran into the forest. I was crazy with thirst when I finally realized that I could drink the blood of animals to survive."

Charlie just sat there and stared at the ground. Finally, he looked at Bella and asked, "Has anyone hurt you?"

"No dad," Bella frowned at him, "Carlisle loves me and would never hurt me or do anything to me that I do not want. Dad, he is the same man he was before. The only difference is you know he is a vampire."

Charlie nodded absently but then he shook his head and stood, "No, this is crazy talk. Prove to me that you are telling the truth."

I nodded and moved, fast. Charlie and Bella both gaped. I stopped right next to Bella. Her eyes were wide and she said, "I've never seen you move that fast, honey."

"Get used to it love," I replied bending down and kissing her softly. I then pulled back and sped back to Charlie. He took a step away from me and looked to Esme. She took his hand and said, "Charlie, I know this is a lot to take in, but there is more."

"More?" Charlie joked and fell onto the couch.

"You know the tales of the tribe," I asked, "About vampires and werewolves."

"Carlisle are you saying what I think you are saying," My Bella asked walking toward me. I nodded.

"The tribe's stories are correct. Some are werewolves. They are the vampire's enemy, but years ago when we first came to Forks we made a treaty with them. We stay on our side and hurt no one, and they leave us alone. Now however, we have become allies because of a new threat."

"What threat?" Charlie asked slowly becoming the police officer that he was.

"I lied to you today," I replied feeling guilty, "I did not want to alarm you, but now I feel you need to now. You friend was not killed by an animal. He was killed by a rogue trio of vampires."

Charlie gritted his teeth and stood. He glared at me for a while, but then calmed himself, "I understand why you lied. I would have done the same. Don't do it again."

"Do not worry about the vampires," I told him standing, "I have Sam on it. He is the only werewolf so far, although more are to come, or so Sam thinks. He believes Jacob will be one. Billy has asked me to tell you that he is sorry he has not told you. He could not, but now that you are involved with us he believes you should share the knowledge."

Charlie nodded again. He was calm, but he did not understand what was going on. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Suddenly he stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"You cannot," I replied stepping in front of him. Charlie frowned and I elaborated, "Those same vampires may come for you if they find out that my coven has human "pets". Most vampires would consider that a challenge or a traitorous activity."

"Most vampires are not like you are they?" Charlie asked, he seemed to have finally grasped some of what I was telling him and I could tell he felt certain of this. I only nodded.

"Well fine," Charlie snapped, "I'm going to my room. I need time to think."

He then made his way up the stairs. I sighed as he slammed his door shut. Esme sat on the couch looking pensive. Finally, she said, "I hope he will be fine with this."

"Give him time," Bella replied looking at the ceiling, "He'll come around. He loves you."

Esme nodded and I could tell she remained unconvinced.

* * *

Nobody's POV

The vampire trio ran. That was all they could do with the huge wolf at their backs. They were almost to the Canadian border, but would they be able to out run the beast for long?

Sam ran. His paws were going faster then he thought possible. If he could just run the vampires out of his land then all would be well. They may come back, but by then the Cullens would be on the alert. It wouldn't just be him. Suddenly, he smelled another vampire presence. He looked out the corner of his eye, and saw a somewhat tall boy with messy blondish brown hair and milk white skin. The vampire looked at him while he navigated the trees. Inside his own mind he heard,

"Thank god you wolves can mind speak."

"Who are you?" Sam was pondering stopped and attacking.

"Don't do that. I'm Edward Cullen. Carlisle sent me to help you."

"You are aware that you are on tribal land?" Sam growled. Edward laughed and replied.

"We're on the line, you on your side and me on mine."

Sure enough they were, and Sam had to laugh. That was a bizarre turn of events, and a lucky one too.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I didn't know what to think, or say, or do. How do you react to that type of declaration? It was surreal. My own daughter even knew! It was bad enough that our dating situation was crazy. Both of us, a father and a daughter, dating a divorced couple was just plain weird. I had believed Esme to be younger than me. Boy was I wrong.

She was old enough to be my Grandmother, and Carlisle was old enough to be Bella and I's ancestor. It was strange and weird and wrong. I'm madly in love with Esme. She is sweet, kind, funny, beautiful, and different. She is everything that I've always wanted. Funny, how what I have always wanted is a more than a few decades older than me.

I groan and sat down on my bed, rubbing my temples and trying not to have a panic attack. I held it together as best as I could down there, but the dam almost broke anyway. I was lucky I didn't freak out down there.

I jumped suddenly when I heard a knock at the door.

"Dad!" Bella hollered, "Are you okay?"

"No," I croaked and Bella entered my room. She had a sympathetic smile on her face as she sat down next to me. We were quiet for some time. Finally, I asked, "Do they have super hearing too?"

"Yep," Bella replied with a sigh.

I rubbed my eyes. I did not want to have this discussion where Esme could hear it. Despite the fact that she was a vampire, I did not want to hurt her. I loved her. I just didn't know how reconcile that with the image of a blood sucking fend that somehow had gotten into my mind. Properly too much AMC and the History channel.

"You want me to go don't you?" Bella asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"I can't deal with this right now Bells," I said. I did not want to deal with this ever.

"Fine," Bella replied standing but. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "If you love her, then this shouldn't bother you."

"Does it bother you?" I asked quietly, afraid that I had said too much already in Esme's hearing range.

"Nope," Bella replied with a happy smile, "I love Carlisle more than anything. He is a good man that would never hurt me. Of that, I am totally sure."

I smiled slightly and watched her go. My Bella was a sweet, resilient girl. I only wished I could see things from her perspective.

* * *

Esme's POV

I was worried. I loved Charlie, but I was uncertain if we were soul mates. He seemed so…unsure of himself and us. Could that mean he did not feel what I felt? It would be horrible to be in love all by yourself, and I knew I ran that risk. Shaking my head I stood only to be stopped by heavy breathing. I turned around and found myself staring at a tired looking Charlie.

"So I've been thinking," Charlie began, "That maybe…it doesn't matter what you are, just as long as…I love you."

"And do you?" I asked coming towards him. Charlie met me in the middle and pulled me into a tight embrace. Smiling he whispered, "You're so…cold."

I smiled sadly and went to pull away from him in embarrassment when he pulled me even tighter. He nuzzled my neck and whispered, "I like it."

"You won't like it when you're cold," I whispered back but he just smirked and pulled me even tighter, until I was plastered against his chest.

"Esme?" Charlie whispered burying his face in my neck.

"Yes sweetie?"

He pulled back and softly kissed my lips. I kissed him back and then the next thing I knew, I had him straddled on the couch. He moaned as I shifted and I couldn't believe what I was doing. I felt heady and intoxicated. Charlie was incredible. He was warm and soft and smelled wonderful. Finally, he pulled away and I whimpered from the loss. Charlie laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. He was breathing hard but he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sorry…but one of us needs to breathe," Charlie croaked out and I giggled. His eyes became focused and he frowned a bit looking around.

"How did we get here?"

"I might have moved us," I whispered looking demurely at the floor.

"Might have?" Charlie whispered against my neck and then he nibbled. I giggled.

Pulling away he kissed my lips, and said, "I love you."

I grinned and pulled him back for a lingering kiss, "I love you too.

He grinned back and laid his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. Before long I could hear Charlie's breathing even out and I smiled when I realized he was fast asleep.

* * *

Bella's POV

Carlisle was pacing the length of the kitchen. I knew that he was worried, but I also knew that if he didn't calm down I would kill him.

"Carlisle sit down," I hissed putting my head in my hands. Carlisle stopped and looked at me. He gingerly sat down next to me and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
"No," I snapped, "I am not okay. I could have killer vampires after me and my dad could forbid me ever seeing you again. And this time he would have a good reason."

"I don't think he would stop us seeing each other doll," Carlisle replied pulling me close to him. I shoved on his arm until he let me go. He seemed surprised that I refused his comfort, but I just did not need anyone touching me at the moment.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked a little surprised.

"I'm just not in a touching mood Carlisle," I sighed taking his hand and squeezing it, "When I'm nervous I don't like to be touched."

"Oh…" Carlisle whispered and nodded. That made perfect sense, "I'm sorry love."

"That's okay," I replied with a sigh. I stood and ran my fingers through my hair, "Why is it taking so long?"

"Bella," Carlisle said taking my hand, "Calm yourself."

I pulled my hand away and sat back down. Finally, I frowned and said, "Let's go watch T.V. or something. I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Yes doll," Carlisle agreed and we went into the living room. Only to find my father and Esme in a weird position, I turned bright red and turned around. Carlisle looked floored.

"It's okay," Esme replied with a little embarrassed laugh, "Charlie's just asleep. We're not…doing anything."

I sighed gratefully and Carlisle laughed at me. I gave him a mock glare. The brief play time was ended when Carlisle's cell phone rang.

He grabbed and answered it.

"Edward?" Carlisle said. I watched him as he muttered, sighed, and eventually frowned. His face grew pinched and he sucked in a breath that he did not need. I grew very concerned.

"Thank-you Edward," Carlisle said a panicked look to his face, but his voice held firm, "Call the others and meet us at the house." I watched him hang up, "We need to go now."

"What's going on?" I asked and Carlisle shook his head, "The trio set up a trap for Sam and Edward. Luckily they saw it in time. Edward managed to kill the black male, and Sam the red headed female, but one got away. He's doubling back, and he is following Edward's trail. He suspects that this vampire is a tracker."

"Is that bad?" Charlie asked. He was awake and had a hold of Esme's hand.

"Very," Esme replied, "He will never give up the hunt until he has his prey or he is dead."

"Shit," Charlie swore, "So what do we do?"

"We get out of here," Carlisle replied taking my hand and tugging me forward. I stumbled but he caught me and threw me onto his shoulders.

"We're going to have to run," Carlisle glanced at Esme and she nodded. She looked at Charlie and gave him a half smile, "I hope you don't mind this."

"Mind what?" Charlie asked. She grabbed him by the arm and swung him on her back. She didn't even grunt with the effort. Dad held on to Esme but looked completely scandalized. I laughed, and Carlisle warned, "Hang on you two." With that we were off.

It was a completely odd feeling, seeing the trees move past me at such speeds. We were easily going faster than any of the Cullen's cars and I now knew why they had such a need for speed. I held on as hard as I could and I trembled slightly. Every time Carlisle almost grazed a tree I whimpered and held on even tighter. I was completely terrified, and did not like this at all. Suddenly Carlisle stopped, and I found we were in a nicely decorated living room. I looked around and frowned. Where the hell were we?

Alice came down the stairs and cried," I was so worried about you guys. I saw the vampire change his course and I thought I would die from fear. I was so worried you guys wouldn't make it in time," She glanced at Charlie who was looking at bit rattled, "So I guess you guys told Charlie."

"Obviously," Rosalie bit out and rolled her eyes. Alice glared at her, but then she swayed and gasped.

"Guys we have to…"

"And where were you going?" A gravelly voice hissed. Carlisle spun around and pushed me behind him. Esme did the same with Charlie. I could tell that dad did not like this predicament, but he also recognized that he could not possibly help.

"And what do you we have here?" the vampire hissed with surprise lacing his voice, "Two little pet humans. I wonder how they would taste."

"You are outnumbered tracker," Carlisle growled, "And you need to leave."

"The names James," the vampire laughed. He then suddenly became a blur. Carlisle jumped to the right to intercept him, but realized a second too late that James had faked. Carlisle screamed a denial as the vampire grabbed me. I felt my bones grind together as he leapt onto the stair landing. James grabbed me by the throat. I could hear Charlie scream, and I knew Esme was struggling to keep him out of the fight. Carlisle became a blur and the tracker easily dogged him. Rosaline charged but he through her aside one handed. I could barely breathe as the vampire squeezed, and then pain erupted through me and he slung me over the stairs. I could feel someone touch me, but then I crashed into a table. I saw Alice being pinned against the wall with the tracker's teeth in her neck. She was screaming and I felt pain lace my body. I looked down to see a stick of wood jutting from my stomach. I groaned and then all was darkness.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I was stronger than the tracker, but not near as fast. Edward was the only one fast enough to keep up with James. I heard my Bella scream again and I picked up my speed in an effort to intercept him. I saw her soar through the air and I was relieved to see Alice. She would have caught her had James not pinned her against the wall.

I came to an abrupt stop. My eyes were glued to Bella, unmoving on the floor blood seeping from her wound. Luckily none of my family had noticed, but the tracker had. He threw Alice against the far wall and swirled around eyes zeroing in on Bella. Fear gripped my heart, but rage jolted through my body and I let out the anger that I always try and hide. I slammed into James tearing at his eyes with my nails. I slammed my legs into his knees and I bit at his neck. The tracker lost his balance and I grabbed his head in my hands and swiftly ripped it off, screaming in rage. I fell back and Rosaline and Alice began tearing at the tracker's body. Esme had grabbed some flammable materials and she was beginning to start a fire outside.

I turned fast and found Charlie with Bella's head in her lap. Tears were streaming down his face and I ran to her side. I could still hear her heart beat, but I grew cold on the inside when. It was far too faint. I looked at the damage and abruptly realized that there was no hope to save her. She was going to die if I did not act quickly.

I looked at Charlie, "She is going to die."

Charlie looked at me tears streaking down his face, "You could save her."

"Yes…" I whispered, "I will save her."

I leaned down and slid my fangs into her cold skin. I had hoped that she would not have to experience this until she graduated collage. Until she matched my age in appearance but that was not the case. As I let the poison take affect I pulled her from the makeshift wooden spear and whispered, "You cannot see her now. After her transformation she will be violate around humans. I'm afraid she would hurt you."

Charlie nodded and turned away. Suddenly he spun around and asked, "What if I become one too?"

I looked at Charlie and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I love my daughter Carlisle," Charlie replied, his face stony, "I cannot let her face this alone. Besides…I love Esme with all my heart and I know that will not change. I would have to take this step sooner or later if I wanted to truly be with her. Why not now when my daughter needs me the most? We can help each other to overcome our thirst.

I nodded and looked at Esme. She nodded back and I walked away quickly. I was unsure if Esme could transform Charlie without drinking him dry, but I would not even consider changing him until Bella was through hers. I laid her on my bed and then sat down beside her. She was beginning to shake violently and my heart broke for her. I so wanted her to experience more human life, but that was not to be. At least she would still be in my life.

I heard a scream pierce the still night and I saw Bella's back begin to bend. I placed my hand on either of her shoulders to steady her. If I could cry for her I would. She began to scream and I closed my eyes. It was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm not really sure if I like it but oh well. It's the basic freakin story line.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and colors blasted me. Sound was all around me and I felt like my stomach was going to explode. I groaned, clutching my gut. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I whimpered.

"Carlisle what's wrong with me?"

"Hush my darling," Carlisle whispered as he pulled me close, "Everything will settle in a minute."

He was right. A minute later my eyes and ears adjusted and I opened them. I felt so cold and at the same time my body hummed. Everything was a little fuzzy, but I did remember the pain of the wooden stake. I squeaked and looked at my stomach. Nothing was there. I frowned and looked at Carlisle questioningly. He smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry Bella."

"Why?" I asked worried. My eyes widened, I bit my lip, and my mind stopped working. My canine teeth were long and pointed. I looked at my hands and found them a milky white, evener whiter then I was. I looked at Carlisle questioningly and he replied, "I had to turn you. There was no other way doll."

I nodded numb. I had been thinking of taking this step with Carlisle, but only when we appeared the same age. Yet it could not be helped. I remembered being impaled and I had known I was going to die. Yet here I was.

I felt pain slice through me and I moaned. Carlisle sighed, "Come with me doll. You must be fed."

I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. He sped down the stairs and out the front door. We ran for some time and then finally he sat me down. Smiling he held his hand out and smirked, "Come on. We'll run together."

I took his hand and we ran. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. We ran and ran and I felt like I was flying. Finally, we skidded to a stop and found a doe in our line of sight. I whimpered and pulled away.

"Bella," Carlisle said evenly, "You have to feed."

"But…" I began. I did not want to hurt that poor animal. Carlisle took my hand and squeezed it, "Better this doe then a human being."

I nodded and watched as Carlisle quickly jumped the animal and held it. I walked across the little clearing and knelt in front of the deer. Carlisle smiled encouragingly. I could smell the blood coming from the animal and I shuddered. The next thing I knew I had sank my fangs into the neck of the poor doe. Its blood was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted. The texture was creamy like milk but warm like hot chocolate, and it tasted like sugar. It was intoxicating.

I pulled away once the deer was dead and I was full. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled. He leaned over and licked a little bit of blood that was dribbling down my chin. I groaned and grabbed his collar slamming his lips onto mine. He pulled away from me and whispered, "Are you full?"

"Hardly," I growled and pulled him to me again. Our bodies were molded against each other and I could feel his erection against me, it only made me want him more. Finally, he pulled away from me and whispered, "Come Bella. We must see how Charlie's doing?"

"Is he okay?" I asked instantly coming back to myself. I felt strange, like I was on fire. I had never felt like this before, but was determined to ignore it, for Charlie's sake, "Should I even be around him?"

"He was turned after you," Carlisle told me as we ran back to the Cullen's house, "He did not want to leave you alone to face this. He should be awake soon, but he was older than most that are turned and it took a lot out of him."

"Will he be okay?" I asked worrying my bottom lip.

"Yes," Carlisle replied stopping outside, "He just needs to wake up."

We ran inside only to be met by Charlie. He looked younger somehow, but he had the same features they were only milky white, a stark contrast to the tan that he had been. He smiled at me and I ran to hug him. He was hard like Carlisle I knew I must be too. Pulling away Charlie asked, "How are we going to explain this?"

"And mom?" I whispered.

"We will handle it," Carlisle whispered pulling me to him, "I promise."

We nodded and Esme took Charlie away to be fed. It was then that I realized that everything was going to change.

* * *

Epilogue

It had been a sad day when the town had lost their beloved sheriff and his daughter in that horrible fire. Soon after that incident they lost their newest doctor and his entire family. Carlisle Cullen had been madly in love with Charlie Swan's teenage daughter, and when she had died he had grieved silently. He had barely slept and worked over time. He refused to talk about her death or anything concerning the Swans. His children were quiet and missed every other day of school. Even Carlisle's ex wife Esme was grieving. Although, it was rumored that she had begun to date Charlie Swan himself and had a true reason to. The tribe had a formal tribal funeral for Charlie and Bella, and everybody knew that Billy and Jacob were deeply affected.

Renee and Phil come up from Florida. Renee was beside herself with grief, but everybody knew that she would be okay. She was two months pregnant and soon would have a new child. Nothing could replace Bella, but at least Renee would have the new child to love and care for.

Bella and Charlie watched it all.

Sometimes it was hard, both emotionally and physically. Sometimes Charlie was so hungry that Esme had to force him to follow her, but he was no worse than Jasper. Bella was even better. She found that the smell did not bother her near as much as the others. She still became antsy when someone cut themselves, and she would have to leave, but over all she adapted quickly. Carlisle made sure that somebody was always with them. Usually, it was Esme and Emmett, or Edward and Emmett. Once everything was settled though they were going to move back to Canada, there Carlisle promised they would marry. Bella thought that was a good plan, especially with the new found lust she held for her vampire.

Sam had already counted the Swan's among the Cullen tribe when Bella had begun to date Carlisle, and so he had not been offended by their turning. Jacob on the other hand had. Soon after the house fire Jacob had turned into a werewolf, and Bella had been thrilled. They broke the news to him and he had gone feral. He refused to speak to Bella, although she was sure that she would keep trying until he listened to reason. Charlie and Billy talked over the phone and Billy's heart was lightened by the fact that Charlie sounded happier than he had in years. Esme and Charlie were still going slow. Esme was leery of marrying anybody after the debacle with Carlisle, but Bella knew that she would one day be her step-mother.

Over all Bella was extremely happy. She had the love of her life, her relationship with her father was stronger than ever and she hardly called him by his given name anymore. She knew that someday her best friend would talk to her again. Indeed Billy was certain that Jacob would fold any day. She was only uneasy about leaving her mother and her new siblings.

Carlisle and Bella were keeping tabs on Renee and the unborn children. For nine months Bella and Carlisle had stayed in Miami Florida keeping religious watch over her mother. Carlisle had even gone to the he hospital, and acted as a resident. Renee and Phil had been surprised when the second child came. Bella now had a brother and a sister.

In homage to Bella and Charlie the girl was named Susan Bell and the boy was Charlie Phil. They were beautiful and Carlisle promised Bella that they would watch them over the years. Bella left the hospital contented, and held the faint hope that someday she would be reunited with her human family. Carlisle only smiled at his happy new bride as they sped their way back to Canada.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Thank you everybody for reading my story and I hope you decide to try out my other story, To Save a Soul. It is a Snape adopts Harry story with light romance included, but no slash of any kind. I hope you check it out. Review and tell me your thoughts on my story.


End file.
